


Flatmates & Engine Grease

by fannyvonfabulus



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: 'special' brownies, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, BFFs, Bromance, F/M, Guns, Past Rape/Non-con, Schmoop, au-ish, bar brawls, but in a controlled and safe environment, corgi POV, mention of past domestic abuse, mention to past addiction, no historical accuracy AT ALL, potty mouthed language, previous drug abuse, various POV, well quite AU-ish actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need a flat mate.” Vickey finally stated.</p><p>“We need a flatmate,” Chris mirrored in his crappy British accent.</p><p>“Seriously? You still find that funny after 20 years?”</p><p>“It’s ALWAYS funny.”</p><p>“Fuck you Evans.”</p><p>“Children, please,” Jess intervened, flopping into Chris’ lap and stealing a sandwich.  “I think Vix has a point.”</p><p>“We do have a spare room.  It’s my office at the moment but the front room is big enough to move it there,” Vickey added.  “It’s not like I work at home that much anyway.”</p><p>Chris considered it for a moment, Jess running her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“OK, let’s do it,” He said finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for someone but is no longer. I'll probably delete the whole thing at some point.
> 
> Oh, and it's un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Point them out and I'll sort them.
> 
> The explicit rating is for the reference to and actual drug abuse and non-con/rape past of one of the main characters. Although, there is good sexy fun times too!

“Fuck's sake. This paperwork is such a ball ache.”

“Language Victoria,”

“Oh piss off Evans.  And I don’t see why it’s always me that has to do this. Just because I’m an accountant doesn’t mean I get to sort all the bills.”  Vickey was now regretting putting off the paperwork for the last few months. It was tedious and time consuming but needed doing.  And seeing as she was the only one that seemed capable of figuring it all out, it fell to her.  Frowning, she went back to the bills and her spreadsheet.  Shit.  It didn’t look good.

“Um guys, we’re about 300 short for this month.  Again.”

“Shit, really?” Came the reply from the sofa.  Chris paused his game and swivelled around on the couch.  He looked guilty.

“I can put some of that in,” Jess said wandering in from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches before passing it to Chris and ruffling his hair.  “And _YOU_ need to get a job.”

“Hey, I have a job!” Chris frowned, swatting Jess’ hand away.

“Yeah, but how much work have you _actually_ had this year so far?  It’s already April and you’ve been on one shoot. ONE.” Vickey snorted.  Chris was her oldest friend and she had always supported his passion for acting.  It’s just that the bills were starting to stack up and his work wasn’t reliable.  She never minded picking up his slack where the rent and bills were concerned really.  After all, she could afford it.  She was the best paid out of all 3 of them and they were her best friends so filling the gap wasn’t an issue.  No.  The issue was that Chris always let his nerves get the best of him so he would often walk out of auditions whilst he was waiting to go in.  He’d end up back at the house shaking and sweating with Jess trying to calm him down. 

It was an interesting dynamic, their little ‘family’.  Chris and Vickey had been childhood friends; more like brother and sister than friends.  They’d been through everything together: joined at the hip through school after Vickey’s family moved to the US from England, college roommates and HAD then moved to Boston together when Vickey got a job at the law firm Crane, Pool & Schmitt in the accounts department.  It paid handsomely so they moved into their brownstone in a gorgeous area.  It even had a roof terrace, a garden _AND_ a garage big enough for Vickey’s cars and motorbikes.  Chris took some acting lessons and coaching and tried to get a handle on his nerves and then Jess came along.  Chris’ French bulldog Banner was sick and the pair had rushed him to the nearest vet.  Jess happened to be the nurse on duty and Chris had been smitten.  Pretty soon, Jess was an integral part of the twosome’s life and it became the 3 of them against the world.  That was 5 years ago and here they were, like they’d always been together.  Chris and Jess were of course still sickeningly lovey-dovey together but Vickey was just happy to see her ‘brother’ happy.  And Jess had become the best friend she’d ever had other than Chris.

But the rent had gone up, the bills were getting more expensive and Chris wasn’t working.  It wasn’t his fault that he went into panic mode at auditions.  He’d always been like that.  But it was starting to be a problem if it meant he wasn’t getting any work.

“We need a flat mate.” Vickey finally stated.

“We need a flatmate,” Chris mirrored in his crappy British accent.

“Seriously? You still find that funny after 20 years?”

“It’s _ALWAYS_ funny.”

“Fuck you Evans.”

“Children, please,” Jess intervened, flopping into Chris’ lap and stealing a sandwich.  “I think Vix has a point.”

“We do have a spare room.  It’s my office at the moment but the front room is big enough to move it there,” Vickey added.  “It’s not like I work at home that much anyway.”

Chris considered it for a moment, Jess running her fingers through his hair.

“OK, let’s do it,” He said finally.

“Cool.  I’ll put some ads up and try Craigslist,” Vickey said, shuffling all the paperwork into a pile before joining the others on the sofa.  “Until then, Indiana Jones marathon!”

 

*********

 

Two days later and Vickey was out on the driveway, elbow deep in engine grease trying to prise the carburettor out of her ’67 Mustang.  She’d brought the clapped out old thing on a whim.  Engines were her oasis of calm.  Nothing helped her unwind like pulling on a pair of overalls and getting dirty under the bonnet of a car.  Or taking apart a motorcycle engine on the kitchen table.  It was so far removed from her daily life that it always felt good.  Chris would usually be out here helping, like he always had done when they were growing up but today he was actually at an audition.  It was Saturday and Jess wasn’t working so had gone with him to keep him calm.  The sun was out, it was a beautiful day and Vickey had AC/DC playing in the back ground as she attempted to gingerly persuade the stubborn engine part to come off.  She was pretty strong but sometimes, she needed a bit more muscle power.  Sighing, she straightened, wiped her hands on her tank top and conceded that she’d have to wait for Chris & Jess to get home.  Reaching for a beer from the cooler, staring into the engine bay of the car and took a long pull from the ice cold bottle.  Maybe she’d go and tinker with the bikes until the other two got home. 

“I know that somewhere under all that sweat and oil is a rather gorgeous young lady,” said a silky British voice startling Vickey out of her thoughts to whirl round. 

“Tom!” She grinned before flinging herself towards the towering figure.  Tom put his hands up and stepped back.

“Oh no you don’t! Not in that state!”

Vickey pouted at him and instead stood on tip-toes to kiss his cheek.  Tom was impossibly tall and suave with chiselled cheekbones and an unruly mop of strawberry blond hair.  He was always immaculately dressed and reminded Vickey of home.  Infact, he was the only other Brit she knew in the neighbourhood and they’d met 3 years ago through work. 

“So, what brings you to my oil soaked man cave my darling?” Vickey asked, perching against the front grill of the car and passing Tom a beer.  Tom gingerly perched alongside, taking a swig of beer.  He looked laughably out of place in his spotless black jeans and tight green t-shirt.

“I think I may have found you your new flatmate,” Tom replied and there was a glint in his eyes as he said it.

“I know that look Hiddleston,” Vickey replied, immediately suspicious. “What did you do?”

“You’ll see,” And there was that smirk that let Vickey knew she was in trouble. 

Vickey nearly choked on her mouthful of beer when the mystery person sauntered around the corner and onto the driveway.  He was beautiful; strong shoulders and arms that defied the laws of nature.  They were muscular and veiny and he was wearing a pair of jeans full of rips and barely clinging to his hips with a Motley Cruet shirt that had seen better days.  His dirty blond hair was shaggy and flopping in his eyes and he was cocking an eyebrow at Vickey as she stared at him.  His eyes were hidden by a pair of scratched sunglasses but he was oozing more sex appeal than any one person had a right to have.  He was just Vickey’s type and Tom had nailed it with this one.  He was delicious.

“Told you,” Tom murmured with a grin around the neck of his beer bottle and Vickey gave him an elbow in the ribs.  “Oh I’m sorry, where are my manners?  Vickey, this is Jeremy, who is currently sleeping on my sofa and in desperate need of a place to call home.”

Hey,” Jeremy extended his hand and Vickey took it after wiping her hand down her tank top again.  “Nice wheels.  She yours?”

Vickey shook herself and smiled: “Yup. Only had her a few weeks.  You into cars?”

“And bikes,” Jeremy answered.

“Well in that case, you’ve come to the right place, isn’t that right Vix?” Tom smirked before motioning over his shoulder into the garage towards the 4 motorbikes parked at the back.  Jeremy’s eyes widened and he wandered over.

“These yours too?”

“They are indeed,” Vickey said, walking over as Jeremy stroked the petrol tank of the classic Triumph Bonneville that was parked first in the line of four.  “This one was my grandfather’s.  Had it shipped over after he died.  The family were going to sell it but I couldn’t have that.”

Jeremy hummed in response before working his way along the others.  There was a Norton Commando, an Enfield Bullet and then the modern Triumph Speed Triple parked at the end.

“Jeremy here is quite the lover of engine grease and rock music.  Thought he’d be perfect for your spare room,” Tom interrupted that evil glint still in his eyes.  Vickey turned back to Jeremy who was still staring at the bikes.

“You work?” Vickey asked.  May as well get to the point.

“Yeah, I act when there’s work,” Vickey rolled her eyes – not exactly reliable work.  “But I sing in a few bars and I’m a makeup artist when they need me.  I also work part time at a garage in a few blocks away.  I’m good for money if that’s what you’re askin’.”

“He’s observant too,” Tom added.  Vickey reached out and shoved him.

“We’re not looking for much, just 350 a month, all bills.  Although you buy your own food,” Vickey started reeling off facts.  “We have 2 dogs, the other 2 housemates are a couple and there’s no smoking in the front room or kitchen.  As long as you’re fairly clean and tidy and the others approve, when can you move in?”

Jeremy’s head snapped up to look at Vickey, not quite able to believe that he’d pretty much been offered the room already.

“He can move in whenever you want him to,” Tom answered for him.  “As much as I love you Jer, your habit of leaving your shoes everywhere is beginning to not be as endearing as it once was.”

“Should have known you’d be down here.  Oh hey Tom,” Chris had come wandering outside from the garage door to the house.  The two friends embraced before Chris snagged a beer and leant against the back for the Mustang.  “And who’s this?”

“This, my darling boy, is Jeremy, your new house mate,” Tom replied.

“Almost new housemate,” Vickey corrected before Chris could look too shocked.

“Jeremy,” came the response and the smaller of the blonds extended his hand to Chris who took it before looking back to Vickey with the same knowing look that Tom had had.

“Why don’t you go show Jeremy around the house? I just need to persuade the carburettor out of the car and I’ll be right up,” Vickey said, sighing before going round to the front of the car again.

“Need some muscle?” Chris asked.

“I can help, if you like,” Jeremy added, looking hopeful.

“Sure.  Besides, Jess would kill you if you ruined yet another shirt with oil.”

Chris nodded sagely before he and Tom disappeared into the house. 

“So, what exactly is the problem here?” Jeremy asked, bent over the engine.  Vickey took a moment to appreciate his sinfully perfect behind in those jeans before joining him.

She’d thank Tom profusely later.


	2. Chapter 2

Vickey and Jeremy never quite made it into the house.  Well, not for hours anyway.  They got so carried away under the hood of the Mustang that Tom, Chris and Jess came out to them.  Pizza was ordered and as the sun was setting the group could be found camped out on the driveway with chairs from the kitchen and more beers.  Jeremy carried on helping with car, occasionally swiping slices of pizza from the box on Chris’ lap and passing them to Vickey.  When the light had faded to the point that it was almost impossible to see the engine bay, the pair closed the hood and perched on top to join in with the others.  Jeremy good naturedly answered a barrage of questions and by the time 11pm rolled around, he had slotted himself quite comfortably into the group, almost like he’d always been there.  Vickey could see the budding, epic bromance blossoming between him and Chris and Jess seemed equally as enamoured. 

“Well, I guess you should come and see the house,” Vickey yawned finally, contorting her back until it popped.  “After 6 hours, you’ve only seen the inside of the garage.”

Jeremy nodded and followed Vickey inside, closely tailed by the others.  The house was a pretty classic layout: large kitchen off the garage then a big lounge and downstairs bathroom with the office next to it.  The room was pretty big, room enough for a king size bed and a whole load of furniture.  The first floor had a big double bedroom (Chris and Jess’) and a bathroom with a small room that Chris used as a home gym-come-study.  The 3rd floor, which was Vickey’s, had a huge bedroom, a small private lounge and a bathroom.  Then there were sturdy wooden steps that led up onto a roof terrace that looked out over downtown Boston.   As Jeremy was led around the house, his eyes widened a little and he listened politely to everything Vickey was saying.  When he saw the roof terrace, he broke out into a full blown grin.

“So, thoughts?” Vickey asked as they looked out over the city in the distance, lights twinkling now that night had fallen.

“I can move in tomorrow.”

“Well, I need to clear out my office first, and buy a bed. And furniture.”

“More than happy to help with the lifting,” Jeremy offered and Vickey suddenly had images of him covered in a fine sheen of sweat, those gorgeous arms working overtime to shift furniture.  Without thinking, she licked her lips and watched as Jeremy’s eyes tracked the motion.

“OK, tomorrow then.  If you need to crash on the sofa, feel free.  Unless you need to go back to Tom’s.”

“Na, I’ll grab my stuff tomorrow.  Couch sounds good.”

Vickey nodded and they were soon joined by the others who had brought more beer.  At around 2am, everyone started to make their way to their rooms.  Tom disappeared into the house and Vickey shooed Jeremy downstairs to the front room while she dug out spare blankets and pillows for him.  She found a pair of sweatpants in the airing cupboard that Chris had long forgotten about and wandered downstairs to find Jeremy.  He was already sprawled out on one of the sofas, eyes dropping. 

“Here,” She said, putting the bedding down on the sofa arm.  “I found an old pair of Chris’ sweats too.  There are spare toothbrushes in the bathroom there and help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy nodded, getting up and starting to lay out the bedding.  “And thanks for letting me move in.   Aren’t many people that would have agreed to let someone like me into their house.”

“Someone like you?” Vickey cocked her head to one side.  Jeremy’s brow was furrowed and he looked almost sad.  “Smart, funny, knows his way around an engine, gives great make up tips _AND_ managed to convince Tom to let them sleep on his sofa.  Do you know how precious he is about that thing?”  That got a laugh and Vickey wanted to hear it as often as she could.  It was deep and rusty and made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Anyway, I’m off up the stairs to Bedfordshire,” Jeremy looked confused as hell.  “Going to bed. You’ll get used to the Englishisms, I’m sure.”

Jeremy smiled and said goodnight.  Vickey headed upstairs, feet dragging and she knew she should shower before getting into bed but she couldn’t be bothered.  She could barely keep her eyes open as she peeled off her overalls, getting down to her filthy tank top and pants before promptly flopping onto her bed with a groan. 

“You stink,” came a sleepy and muffled voice from under the duvet.

“Don’t you have a home to go to Thomas?” Vickey sighed grumpily.

“It was too far away.  Your bed was closer.”

“Exactly, it’s my bed so I can be as stinky as a like.  Now move over, I need sleep.”

Tom shuffled over to let Vickey under the covers and they lay facing each other, hands tucked under the pillows.

“So?” Tom asked, evil grin quirking his lips

“So what?”

“Did I do good?  He’s just your type isn’t he?”

“Sir, you are an evil genius.”

Tom chuckled and pulled Vickey in towards him.  She huffed in mock annoyance against his chest but soon settled.

“God, we’re so painfully Dawson’s Creek I want to vomit,” Vickey complained weakly.

“I know.  Now pipe down and go to sleep.  I’m tired and need my beauty sleep.”

Vickey cracked a jaw breaking yawn and hummed in agreement.  Before long, the pair were fast asleep.

 

******

 

The next morning, the occupants of the house were roused from sleep by the smell of bacon wafting deliciously through the house.  Vickey shuffled downstairs after pulling on a pair of sweats and foregoing a shower until she’d found the source of the smell.  She met a bleary eyed Jess on the landing of the first floor.

“Thought it was you cooking,” Jess mumbled as the pair meandered downstairs to the kitchen where they found Jeremy cooking up a storm wearing nothing but the old sweats that Vickey had given him the night before.  All the pair could do was stare until Tom broke the silence.

“Didn’t your mothers ever tell you that it was rude to stare?” He smirked before sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar.  Vickey swatted him on the shoulder before taking her own stool. 

“If you cook like this, you can stay,” Vickey directed at Jeremy who just grinned back at her and started shovelling food onto plates for everyone to help themselves.  Chris was the last to join and pulled Jess into his lap when he sat down.  Everyone tucked into breakfast and the room was silent apart from all the appreciative noises they were all making.  It wasn’t long before the bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, toast and fried tomatoes were demolished, all washed down with freshly brewed coffee.  There was even a pot of tea for Vickey and Tom. 

“Well, I guess we’d best get cracking on the office then,” Vickey eventually said, breaking the contented, belly rubbing silence.  The others groaned before Jess started stacking plates.  “Will you be gracing us with your presence today Thomas?”

“Alas, no.  I have work I need to be getting on with at home,“ Tom stood and stretched before putting his plate in the sink and downing the rest of his tea.  With a quick kiss on the top of Vickey’s head, he waved to the rest.  “Have fun children.  Jer,  you staying?

“Yeah, figured I should help shift furniture,” Jeremy said, rubbing his chest absently and Vickey absolutely did _NOT_ follow the motion.  “I’ll swing by later to pick up my stuff.” Tom nodded and headed out the front door.  Jeremy started to clear up the breakfast mess but Chris stopped him.

“N-uh.  You cooked, we wash up.  House rules.”

“Not gonna argue with that!” Jeremy smiled before turning to Vickey who was still rubbing her belly.  “Is it cool to grab a shower? I’m kinda covered in engine grease from yesterday.”

“Go for it.  Towels are in the bathroom,” Vickey replied with a yawn before dragging herself up and off her stool.  “I need to do the same.  Meet you back here in 20 and we’ll make a start on the office.”  Jeremy nodded and headed to the downstairs bathroom whilst Vickey headed upstairs to her own.  Chris and Jess were left to finish the clearing up of breakfast and Chris huffed a laugh.

“What?” Jess asked, loading the dishwasher as Chris rinsed the plates in the sink.

“Tom.”

“What about Tom?”

“He’s a sneaky bastard.”

“Oh, you mean Jeremy?”

“Yeah.”

“He seems nice enough,” Jess replied, bumping the dishwasher shut with her hip before starting to wipe down the surfaces.

“And you didn’t happen to notice that he’s _EXACTLY_ Vix’s type? I mean, cars, bikes, rock music, cooking…..”

“And your point is?”

“Coming up with the perfect flatmate for Vix, just like that, when he knows how cut up she still is about Mar……..”

“ _DON’T_ even mention that fucker’s name in front of me,” Jess snapped, eyes flaring in warning.  “I don’t _EVER_ want to hear his name in the house _EVER_ again.  He was a dirty, cheating bastard and he deserves to rot in hell.”

“Whoa there tiger!” Chris held his hands up in surrender before pulling Jess into his enormous chest.  She was tiny in comparison to the point that the size difference was almost comical.  She buried her face in his t-shirt and sighed.  “Don’t think I’m not thinking the exact same thing gorgeous.  I’d love nothing more than to break him in half for what he did.  Which is why I’m worried about her.  She’s like my sister and you can’t tell me you didn’t see the way she was looking him over?”

“I know baby. And yes I did,” Jess said, resting her chin between Chris’ pecs so she could look up his face.  “Maybe this’ll be good for her.  It’s nearly 2 years, maybe she needs a distraction.  And he’s a very pretty distraction.”

“Hey!” Chris pouted.  “I’m the only one you’re allowed to call pretty!”

“Pretty? Really? Oh, you manly man you!”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you pain in my ass!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning was spent moving stuff from the office into the corner of the lounge.  It didn’t take long and pretty soon the office was empty except for a small leather sofa and a stack of shelves.  Jeremy had done most of the lifting and carrying, despite the fact that Vickey had started carrying boxes herself.  He just simply took them out of her hands and moved them for her.  She would have been annoyed if it wasn’t for the fact she got to see those arms of his bunching and flexing.  Well, if he was going to put them on show like that, of course she was going to look.  By lunch time, the pair could be found eating sandwiches in the kitchen when Chris and Jess joined them.

“So, what’s next?” Jeremy asked before shoving half a ham sandwich in his mouth at once.

“You’re supposed to chew y’know” Jess snorted as she watches the way he devours the other half of the sandwich.  Jeremy just grins at her around the other half now in his mouth and Jess wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

“Now, we need to find you a bed and some furniture to go in your new room,” Vickey replies, discarding the crusts of her sandwich on the empty plate.  Chris tutted at her and swiped them for himself.  “The couch in there at the moment is a sofa bed but it’s not that comfortable.”

“It’ll be fine,” Jeremy responds, turning to start washing his plate.  “Don’t go out your way to find anything, seriously.  Even the floor would be fine.”

The other three look appalled and Jess pulled out her phone to hit a speed dial button.

“Hey mom, y’know the spare room?” She started and stole a crust from Chris.  “You need the king-size in there at the moment? Cool.  Reckon Tony can help you load it on the truck when you bring the pups back tonight? Awesome!  See you later Ma!”

“Mamma Keil to the rescue then!” Vickey laughed.  Jess nodded back with a grin.

“The pups?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, Banner and Barton.  Banner is Chris & Jess’ Frenchie and Barton is my corgi,” Vickey replied, getting up and washing up her plate.  “Hope you like dogs.”

“ _LOVE_ dogs,” Jeremy beamed.  “How come they’re not here?”

“My mom has them sometimes.  She lives out of town and has a ton of land for them to run around in,” Jess answered.  “Besides, she likes to spoil them something fierce so we didn’t argue when she suggested it.  I do miss the furry bastards though.”

“Well, you’ll meet them when they come bowling through the door tonight,” Vickey chuckled as she stretched, pulling a face when she felt a twinge in her back. 

“You should let me try and work that knot out,” Jeremy said, waving his hand in Vickey’s direction when he noticed her wince.  “I do a mean back rub.”

“Maybe,” Vickey replied, her lips quirking slightly and tried _VERY_ hard not to look at his hands.  His big, strong, manly hands with long, knobbly fingers that looked like they’d seen their fair share of manual labour.  Jeremy just gave her a mischievous wink and disappeared back into what was now his room.

“I can see that look Evans,” Vickey said before turning around to look at Chris.  He was giving her his lopsided smile that said he knew _EXACTLY_ what he was thinking.  “He’s our new roomie so there’ll be none of that business going on, thank you very much.”

“Uh-huh……” Chris said, arching his eyebrow at her.

“Oh, Shut up,” Vickey scowled back before stalking off after Jeremy. 

Jess rolled her eyes and elbowed Chris in the ribs.

“What?”

“NOT helping.”

 

******

 

 “MAMMA KEIL!” Vickey said, arms wide as she answered the door to Jess’ mother later that evening.  She was followed closely by the squirming mass that was the two dogs, tails going a mile a minute and both making little squeaky noises of happiness.

“Hey sweetie,” The older lady said, accepting a hug before trying to untangle the pup’s leads from around her legs.  Tony appeared in the doorway and got a warm hug too.

“Now, let’s get this bed inside and then I’ll make coffee,” Mamma Keil said before calling into the house: “CHRISTOPHER! WE NEED YOUR MUSCLE!”

Jeremy appeared behind Vickey and extended his hand to the matriarch.

“Ah yes! This is Jeremy, our new house mate,” Vickey introduced him to her extended family.

“Ma’am. Tony,” Jeremy said in turn as he greeted the other two, shaking hands firmly.

“Well, Jeremy, you look like a big, strong boy.  How about you help Chris get the bed out of the back of the truck?”

“My pleasure Mrs Keil,” Jeremy beamed at her before disappearing outside to the truck waiting on the driveway.

“Gisela, please,” Mrs Keil called at Jeremy’s departing back and smiling warmly.  “My, My……,” She commented and gave Vickey a wink.  Chris appeared, embracing his ‘mother-out-law’ warmly.

“I know,” was all he said before going to help Jeremy.

“Just your type, isn’t he?” Tony chipped in with and Vickey swatted his for his trouble.

“Can you all just stop, like _right now_?” Vickey scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at them all.  “Enough, seriously. JEEEEESSSSSS! YOUR FAMILY ARE PICKING ON MEEEEEEEEEE!

“Awww, Ma,” Jess rounded the corner to kiss her mum and brother hello.  “We’ve given her enough stick already.”

“Alright, alright, point taken.  Now let’s get a pot of coffee on.”

A few hours later and the bed was safely installed in Jeremy’s room, Gisela and Tony had said their goodbyes and the now four housemates were all sprawled across the sofas in the living room, dogs included.  Jess was draped happily over Chris, his fingers playing in her hair whilst they all watched some mind numbing reality TV show.  Vickey was stretched out at one end of the other sofa with Barton curled up on her stomach and Jeremy slouched at the other, beer in hand and eyes already drooping. 

“Well, time for bed,” Vickey yawned eventually after looking at her watch.  “Urgh.  Why is it Monday tomorrow?”

“Not a fan, huh?” Jeremy asked sleepily.

“You have no idea….” Vickey yawned again before dragging herself off the sofa and shuffling off towards the stairs.  Barton huffed in annoyance at being upended but followed her. “N’night children.”  She received various grunts in reply before making her way upstairs.

“What’s your plans tomorrow Jer?” Chris asked, yawning himself.

“Need to get the rest of my stuff from Tom’s, but that’s it,” Jeremy murmured, eyes already half closed.  “Reckon she’ll let me work on the ‘Stang some more?”

Jess snorted while Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

“Dude, you go anywhere near her garage without her and you’ll be drinking through a straw for weeks,” Chris laughed.  “She doesn’t even let _me_ down there without her.”

“Huh,” Was all Jeremy said before dragging his sleepy limbs upright.  Banner cracked an eye open to watch him from where he was sprawled at Chris’ feet before yawning and rolling over onto his back.

“I’m around all day tomorrow if you need a hand with anything,” Chris offered, he and Jeremy already opting for a fist bump to say goodnight.

“Will do, thanks man.”

“No worries.  Night dude.

“Night.  Night Jess,” Jeremy replied, getting only a grunt in response from Jess before heading off to his room.

“Should I be worried?” Jess yawned sleepily.

“About what?”

“About the epic new romance between you two.” Chris laughed at that and before Jess knew what was happening, he’d stood up and slung her over his shoulder.  Squealing as he gave her backside an affectionate tap, she slapped him back.  Chris chuckled before heading for the stairs and whistled for Banner to follow.

“It’s just nice to have another guy around the house,” Chris said as he climbed the stairs, carrying Jess effortlessly.  “I’m worried I’m going to start wearing pink and asking you both to call me Crystal.”

“Now _THAT_ I would pay good money to see Evans!” Jess laughed and she got another slap on the backside for that.  “Now, to bed Jeeves! I wish to sleep!”

“Y’know, you’re lucky you’re so cute!”

 

*******

 

Vickey was already up, dressed and drinking coffee in the kitchen when a bleary eyed Jeremy wandered in the next morning wearing nothing but Chris’ old sweats and scratching his stomach.  Vickey nearly spat out her coffee when he gave her a sleepy, lopsided smile with eyes that were still heavy with sleep.  Christ, he looked good enough to eat.  His hair was sleep mussed and those sweats were barely clinging to his lean hips, despite the fact he’d rolled the waistband over twice.

“Mornin’,” He murmured, his voice husky with sleep, before reaching around Vickey to grab the coffee pot.  He was close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body, fresh from bed and like a furnace.

“Morning.  You’re up early,” She looked at her watch which told her she’d better get a move on.  It was 7.30 already.  “Early riser?”

“Nah, just don’t sleep much,” He answered, falling onto a stall and hugging his coffee mug.  He looked her up and down over the top of his mug, taking in her scarlet pencil skirt, fitted white shirt and huge black belt.  Her stocking clad legs looked endless thanks to a pair of killer black heels that gave her at least an extra 4 inches of height and her long, brunette hair was pulled back into an efficient ponytail.  She could feel his eyes raking over her body appreciatively as she finished her coffee and shoved her phone and keys into her handbag.  She tried not to shiver under the weight of his eyes but it was a close thing. 

“How does a girl who likes to be elbow deep in engine grease come to be working at a fancy law firm?” He asked, his voice still a little thick and heavy with sleep.

“Try having a father and grandfather who love cars but the desire to have a nice house in a good neighbourhood,” She answered, putting on red lipstick using the back of the toaster like she did every morning before turning to face him.  He was still drinking her in and she cocked her head to one side with a smirk.  “See something you like?”  He raised his eyebrows and grinned lazily over the top of his coffee mug before deliberately and slowly giving her the once over again.  When he’d finished, he merely winked at her.  Vickey felt as if all the air was being pushed out of her lungs as he held her gaze, his challenge evident.  She held her own, silently throwing down the gauntlet before the moment was broken by the doorbell ringing down the hallway.  Jeremy grinned into his coffee as Vickey went to answer it. 

“Good morning my darling,” Tom said, a little too chipper for Vickey’s liking, given that it was only 7.30 _AND_ a Monday morning.

“ _BLEURGH_! Why are you always so bloody happy in the mornings?” Vickey huffed as she  kissed his cheek before heading back to the kitchen to get her bag and travel mug.  They both worked in the same building and Tom only lived around the corner so he would always come and get Vickey in the morning. Unnless he’d decided to hide in his office at home that is.

“Somebody got out of bed on the wrong side this morning, didn’t they?”

“It's Monday, what do you expect Thomas?” Vickey grumbled, grabbing her black suit jacket from the coat hook while Tom went for her bag.

“Ah, good morning Jer!” Tom beamed at Jeremy who raised is mug in salute.  “Should have known you’d be up already.  You coming by today for your stuff?”

“Yup.  Chris is going to give me a hand later.  Beers tonight?”

“Sounds like an excellent idea! We’ll meet you there after work,” Tom smiled before turning to Vickey.  “Now come along you or we’ll miss the train.”

“Why do I keep letting you in my house this early in the mornings?” Vickey pouted, taking her bag from him and passing him a second travel mug full of coffee.

“Because I’m adorable and I find you perfect housemates.  Now come _ON_.”

“Never known anyone so eager to get to work.  You’re a strange man Hiddleston.”

“You love it.  See you tonight Jeremy!” Tom called out as he and Vickey hurried down the hallway and out the door, leaving Jeremy alone until Chris and Jess woke up.  He looked down when he felt something licking his toes to find Barton looking up at him with his huge, brown eyes.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He asked the corgi who wagged his tail in response.  Banner appeared as if from nowhere at the mention of the word walk, wagging his tail just as eagerly.  “Alright, lemme go put some pants and a shirt on and we’ll go for a walk.  Donuts sound good to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a bit of this every day as it comes to me so I'll be trying to add a new chapter each day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar brawl and some choice language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have just realised that I have no fucking idea what the tense is doing in this fic. I'm so sorry.

The bar was packed that night when Tom and Vickey finally arrived. It was only a few blocks from the house and it was most authentic pub that Vickey had found in all her years living in Boston. She'd introduced Tom to it when they'd met and it had become a firm favourite ever since. Jess and Chris loved it too and when the work weary twosome found them sitting at their usual booth, they'd obviously already had more than a few pints of Guinness since arriving.

“ _Siiiiiiiiisssssssss_!”Chris chanted across the table already littered with empty bags of crisps and stacked pint glasses.

“Oh Christopher, drunk on a school night,” Tom tutted jokingly, plonking himself down next to the big blond before swiping his half finished Guinness and taking a mouthful. “Ah! I needed that.”

“You're telling me,” Vickey grumbled, kicking off her heels under the table before swinging her feet into Jess' lap. “What a fucking day. Fuck Monday's. Fuck 'em and the boat they rode in on.”

“Hear, hear!” Tom agreed, downing the rest of Chris' pint.

“Hey, buy your own!” Chris pouted, staring forlornly at the now empty glass.

“BAR WENCH!” Tom shouted as Mary the bar maid walked past. “Another round of the black stuff if you please my dear!” Mary grinned at him and headed for the bar. She'd always had a soft spot for Tom and he somehow always managed to get table service, despite the fact that it wasn't that kind of bar.

“Have you lost our new house mate already bro?” Vickey asked Chris, sighing happily as Jess massaged one of her feet.

“What, Jer? Na, he's playing darts in the corner. Why? Worried he's run off?” Chris waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She retaliated by throwing a stray peanut at him from the table.

“No, just worried you'd managed to scare him off by giving him your puppy dog eyes.”

“They've been bonding all day over guitars and baseball,” Jess giggled, forcing a groan from Vickey as she worked a knot in her foot.

“N'aww, cute! Chris has got a boyfriend! Chris has got a boyfriend!” Vickey chanted, and then nearly kicked Chris in the face when he tickled her foot.

“Oh Evans, you are adorable when you get angry!” Tom laughed as Mary returned with 4 pints of Guinness. Vickey chugged a few mouthfuls, eyes rolling backwards in bliss.

“Nice 'tache,” Came a husky voice to her left and she startled when she opened her eyes to find Jeremy looking back at her. She ran her tongue along her top lip to get rid of the foam that had taken up residence there and absolutely did not blush. She straightened up enough to give him space to slide in next to her before relaxing back against his side. He didn't seem to mind so stayed there while Jess worked her magic on her foot.

“Nice place,” Jeremy commented as he looked around that bar. “Never been here before.”

“It’s the closest thing I could find to something that resembles the pubs back home,” Vickey replied, all but guzzling her pint after a long day.

“And she introduced me to the place the day I met her,” Tom added, relaxing against the back of the booth. “It's become a home away from home. And it's got the best Guinness i've tasted outside of Ireland.”

Jeremy hummed in response and the five of them sat in contented silence for while.

 

********

 

The evening wore on and they all got progressively more tipsy. Jeremy was hilarious and had them all captivated with stories from his childhood growing up in Modesto. At one point, he made Chris laugh so much that Guinness came out his nose.

“Not cool dude, not cool!” Chris coughed, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

“Don't worry, I still think you’re hot,” Jess chimed, patting him on the back.

“Looks like we need another round,” Vickey said, downing the dregs of her glass and standing up to head to the bar. “Same again?” She was answered with nods so headed to the bar, her bare feet sticking to the floor, stockings long discarded.

“I'll give her a hand,” Jeremy said to the table and followed her.

“I bet you will,” Tom smirked and that set Chris off laughing again although thankfully he didn’t have a mouthful of stout this time.

Vickey was leaning on the bar when Jeremy reached her and he slid into place on a stool beside her.

“So California Boy, another Guinness?” Vickey asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don't know how you guys can drink so much of that stuff,” Jeremy admitted, leaning back and rubbing his belly through his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “Feel like I've just eaten Thanksgiving dinner. Make mine a beer.”

“Aye, aye Cap,” Vickey saluted before Mary came to take her order. 

“So, you love cars, bikes and drinking pints, you listen to classic rock, you can walk in killer heels _AND_ wear the fuck out of a suit. Anything else on my wish list you want to tell me about?” Jeremy whispered, suddenly right there in Vickey's ear making her shiver.

“They just build us differently across the pond Blondie,” She managed to rasp out as she felt his breath against her neck. He hummed in agreement against her skin and then the moment was broken as Mary put the last pint on the bar in front of them. Vickey paid but didn’t move to take the glasses back to the table. Instead, she turned to look at Jeremy, his eyes heavy lidded and a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “As I said this morning, see something you like?”

“Well, well, well! Look who it is!” Said a voice from behind Vickey and she froze, panic sending her eyes wide.  Here hand reached unconsciously for Jeremy’s who took it, a questioning look in his eyes.  Managing to momentarily shake off the onset of panic, Vickey set her jaw and turned to come face to face with her ex.

“Mark, what unpleasant surprise.  Your dick shrivelled up and fallen off yet?  No? Shame.  Now why don’t you fuck off and leave me alone so I can enjoy my pint?” She said to the tall brunet standing in front of her, eyes flashing with hatred laced with a hint of fear.

“Oh, don't be like that sweetheart, I was just being friendly,” Mark said, reaching out and running a finger down Vickey's cheek. She shuddered at the touch.

“Yeah? Well I wasn't so I'll say it again: FUCK. OFF.”

“I think the lady wants you to leave,” Jeremy said, suddenly beside Vickey and putting a protective arm around her waist.

“And who is this? Your new boy toy? Get lost pal, this doesn't concern you.”

“It does when the lady asks you to leave and you don't, _pal,”_ Jeremy came back with, his eyes darkening as his hand tightened on Vickey's hip. “So how about you turn around and walk away like she asked?”

“Mark my dear boy, how about you leave now before this gets ugly, hmm?”Tom appeared at Jeremy's side, inspecting his nails as if Mark bored him.

“Hey, nobody aske.......” He was interrupted by Chris standing in front of Vickey, effectively using his massive chest as a shield.

“Back off Mark. Just do like Jeremy said and walk away. We don't want a scene,” Chris said, trying to avoid it escalating.  Jeremy clearly had no idea who Mark was or what was going on but he was standing next to Chris ready for a fight if it came down to it. Tom completed the shield in-between Mark and Vickey but clearly, he wasn't about to take the hint and just walk away.

“Chris, I should have guessed you'd be here. What? Can't you two function without each other?” Mark spat before reaching in-between the two men and grabbing Vickey's arm to yank her towards him. “I just wanted to talk to Vickey here.”

“ _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER_!” Jess came flying towards Mark as soon as she'd seen him grab her, frantically trying to release his hand from her friend's arm. That was all it took for Jeremy to put his hands on Mark, grabbing his biceps and shoving him backwards. Mark didn't let go so Vickey was dragged forwards, Chris standing there shocked that it had escalated that quickly. The combination of Jess and Jeremy startled Mark enough that he let go of Vickey, pushing her backwards into the bar where her head connected with the solid wood. He then lashed out at Jeremy, his fist just catching Jess in the process. Tom managed to catch Jess before she crashed to the ground but not fast enough to stop Vickey from slithering to the floor, knocked out momentarily.

“ _DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM_!” Chris roared, shocking his friends as the usually mild mannered and gentle giant lunged forwards towards Mark, grabbing him by his shirt collar and hauling him towards the front door of the pub. Jeremy was right there with him but before they can get to the door, the way through cleared by the gaping patrons, Vickey stopped them.

“WAIT!”She screams, staggering upright and striding towards them. “I've waited a long fucking time to do this.” And with that, she drew back her fist before ploughing it into Mark's face, splitting his lip and her own knuckles on his front teeth. “ _THAT’S_ for all the times you came home stinking of other women.” Another punch: “ _THAT'S_ for all the times you smacked me around.” And one last blow to his cheek where she felt the bone give under her fist: “And _THAT’S_ just for being the biggest cunt I have ever had the misfortune to meet.”  As Mark sagged in Jeremy and Chris' grip, Vickey surveyed the damage. More than likely a broken cheekbone, a slip lip, a few chipped teeth and a lot of blood. She looked at Chris who nodded before he and Jeremy dragged Mark outside where he dropped to the pavement, wiping his mouth gingerly on the back of his hand.

“Stay the fuck away from her,” Chris spat before going back inside.

“Jeremy crouched down in front of Mark, grinning from ear to ear a little manically. “And if I ever catch you anywhere near her again, I will end you.” And with that he stood and made his way back inside.

At the bar, Vickey was inspecting Jess's face whilst Tom was asking Mary for towels and ice. There was no real damage as Mark had only caught Jess slightly on the edge of her jaw. It would definitely bruise but there was nothing broken and there was no blood. Vickey was a different matter. She'd hit her head hard on the edge of the bar and was swaying slightly as she looked Jess over. Her lip was bleeding and her knuckles were split, dripping blood down her skirt.

Chris went to Jess and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close. He was shaking and muttering nonsense into her hair, saying he was sorry over and over.

“Chris baby, i'm _fine_ ,” She says to his chest, muffled by how tightly he's holding her. He loosened his grip slightly so he could look down at her, trying to reassure himself. Jess tried for a weak smile but winced when it pulls on her jaw.

“That _fucker_ ,” Chris swears, gingerly trailing a finger over her jaw. “He hit you. He fucking hit you and I didn't stop him. I'm so sorry baby, I......”

“I'm _FINE_ , really. He just grazed me. Besides, it takes more than a glancing blow to the face to put me down, you know that,” Jess reassured him as Chris' eyes started to fill with angry tears. She puts a hand at the back of his neck to tug him down for a kiss and he goes willingly, whimpering a little as their lips meet.

Jeremy is by Vickey's side as soon as he leaves Mark on the pavement. She's tentatively feeling the back of her head, wincing as she pulled her hand away and sees blood. Jeremy reached out and gently cups the back of her head where she hit it on the bar.

“Fuck, you've already got a bump,” He growled, taking the ice wrapped in a bar towel from Tom. “That fucking asshole. I'm guessing that was your ex?”

Vickey nods, grimacing as the motion made her feel a little dizzy. Jeremy carefully backed her onto a stool before putting the makeshift icepack gently on the back of her head. His voice is harsh and unforgiving as he swears about Mark some more but when he carefully puts a finger under her chin to pull her face up to his, his eyes are soft and worried.

“Hey, you OK momma?” He asks, a small smile pulling at his lips and eyes searching hers.

“Yeah, I'm good,” Vickey sighs heavily but her eyes flash at him in defiance. “I'm British. I can do this all fucking day.”

“Good girl!” Jeremy grins but then frowns when he lifts her hand to inspect her knuckles. “These however are going to sting hurt like a bitch for the next few says.  And you should probably go to the emergency room for your head.”

“NO! No hospitals.  I didn’t hit my head that hard, I’ll be fine,” Vickey protests weakly, managing a smile to try and reassure Jeremy.  There’s blood all over her teeth so she looked a little manic.  Jeremy’s eyes say that he’s not happy about it but he won’t push her.  The last of the adrenaline starts to leave Vickey’s body, making her sag and sway towards Jeremy for support.

“Come on momma, let’s get you home so we can clean you up,” Jeremy said, throwing Vickey's arm around his shoulder to walk her out. Chris and Jess were wrapped around each other, oblivious to anything else as they follow.  Tom collected all the bags and shoes left in the booth and trailed after the other four, mumbling apologies to everyone on his way out.

All on all, an eventful Monday and a crash course for Jeremy on the lives of three people that he'd only just met and moved in with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy patches Vickey up and learns a few things in the process.

Back at the house, Chris and Jess disappeared up to their room, still wrapped around each other.  Chris was practically carrying Jess, such was his need to keep her close and protect her.  Tom dumped all the bags and shoes on the kitchen island then promptly disappeared upstairs too leaving Jeremy and Vickey alone in the lounge.  He gently put her on the sofa, wrapping a throw around her before going in search of a first aid kit.  He came back with antiseptic wipes and plasters and gingerly lowered himself onto the sofa cross legged next to her.  He was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned up her face.  It was her knuckles that made her wince as he ran the wipes over them.  After a while, the quiet and Jeremy’s rhythmic motions soothed Vickey into relaxing and she watched him tend to her now not so bloody knuckles.  His brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried not to hurt her and his shaggy hair flopping in his eyes.

“So, you wanna talk about it?” He asked eventually, finishing up with her hands.

“What do you want to know?”

“Who the fuck that dick was back at the bar?”

“That would be my ex, Mark.  Bastard extraordinaire,” Vickey sighed.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to have this conversation with someone she hardly knew but then he had just waded into a fight that wasn’t his.  She took a deep breath and asked: “So where do you want me to start?”

Jeremy got up and went around behind her to sit on the arm of the couch.  Putting his legs either side of Vickey, he gently tipped her head forwards so he could get a look at the swollen cut on the back of her head.  Trapped between both his legs, there wasn’t much she should do so gave in and surrendered to his ministrations.

“You could start with why you looked so terrified when you heard his voice,” Jeremy murmured, his fingers delicately pulling blood matted hair away from the skin so he could see how bad the cut was.

“He used to knock me about,” Vickey said quietly to her lap.  She heard Jeremy growl behind her but his fingers were still gentle.  “God, I was so weak.  I never stood up to him, ever.  I just let him do it.  Chris never knew.  Well, not until he hit me somewhere that it was obvious.  Then he went bat shit crazy.  Never seen him so angry. “

“And the other women?”

“Yeah, that too.  He’d come home stinking of someone else’s perfume,” Vickey continued, ashamed at herself for putting up with it for so long.  “No fucking shame.  He wouldn’t even shower, just climb into bed so I could smell it.”

“Why did you stay?  You don’t strike me as the kinda girl that would put up with that shit.”

“It’s a long story.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have anywhere else I need to be.”

Vickey nodded and Jeremy stayed silent as she spoke, quietly cleaning up her head wound whilst she told him about how she’d met Mark.  Her cheeks flamed a little as she started at the beginning.

“Here’s the short version: I used to be an addict.  Cocaine mostly but pretty much anything.  I chose getting clean over not living to see my next birthday.  I met Mark about 6 months after I came out of rehab.  He made me laugh.  He was strong and swore to look after me, help put me back together,” Vickey told him, not ashamed of her past but not overly happy about telling a relative stranger.  Especially a stranger that now lived with her.  “He did put me back together but in a way to suit him.  He manipulated and moulded me while I was still so lost and raw.  I thought it was OK, that that was how I supposed to be.  The good little housewife, doing as she was told.  I moved in with him, which was a mistake.  He did it so that Chris wouldn’t be able to see what was happening.  But he saw the change.  He knows me better than anyone, of course he saw it.”

“How long?” Jeremy asked softly.

“6 years.  6 years of putting on a front and covering up bruises,” Vickey said mournfully, tears prickling her eyes.  She rested her head on the inside of one of Jeremy’s thighs, more to hide her burning face than anything else.  “Then something snapped.  He came home one night reeking of some cheap perfume and I lost it.  He threw a punch to try and shut me up but I dodged it.  I don’t remember much of that night but I know that I trashed the house and most of his stuff before I threw him out and called a locksmith.  Never felt so liberated.”

“No _THAT’S_ more like the kinda girl I met a few days ago!” Jeremy chuckled.  Vickey hadn’t noticed until then that he must have cleaned up her head wound already and was now just running his fingers through her hair.  She wasn’t sure if it was deliberately or whether he was doing it absentmindedly but it felt wonderful.  It’d been a long time since someone other than her friends had done that and it felt good.  They sat in silence for a while, Jeremy wrapping brunet tresses around his fingers and Vickey being lulled almost to sleep by the action.  They were eventually interrupted by Tom who wandered into the living room in a pair of Union Jack boxers and a t-shirt.

“Ah, _there_ you are,” He yawned, spotting the pair on the sofa.  Jeremy hopped off the arm of the sofa and helped Vickey to her feet, careful that she didn’t stand up too quickly and get dizzy again.  He looked reluctant to let go so Vickey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks,” She said simply, hoping that he knew she meant for cleaning her up and for listening.  His eyes were warm and his smile soft so she guessed he did.  He watched Vickey leave up the stairs with Tom before heading to his own room.  Flopping down on his bed he stared at the ceiling, the feel of Vickey’s hair still lingering between his fingers.  If he ever saw Mark again, he’d make sure he needed a whole new set of teeth.

*******

Up in Vickey’s room, Tom was pulling her under the duvet with him, holding her close, her face buried in his neck.

“You OK darling?” He asked softly, his lips brushing against her forehead.  Vickey nodded against his chin but he could feel her trembling.  “Hey, shush.  It’s over now.  He’s not going to come near you again.  Our big, strong boys have made sure of that.”

“But I’ll never be rid of him, will I? He’s always going to be there in my head,” The sob Vickey let out into the hollow of Tom’s throat was a strangled one and he gripped her tighter.  He knew how hard it had been for her.  He’d seen it for himself, he and Chris patching up her split lips and cut cheeks whilst pleading with her to leave Mark.

“No, he won’t.  There’ll be a day when you wake up and don’t think about him once, trust me,” Tom soothed, his voice low and calming.  He stroked the bare skin at the back of Vickey’s neck as she cried silently into his neck.  “And you’ve got me, Chris and Jess to look out for you until then.  And Jeremy.”

“I told him,” Vickey mumbled, hands fisting in Tom’s t-shirt. 

“And he didn’t run away?”

“And he didn’t run away,” Vickey repeated.  “But then he does live here now.”

“But he didn’t run away.  Did you tell him everything?” Tom asked softly and Vickey stiffened.  “That’s a no.  Too soon for that anyway.  You like him?”

Vickey nodded again and buried her face further into Tom’s neck, breathing deeply and letting his familiar scent wash over her.  He gently coaxed her face upwards towards his own with her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Hey, no hiding.  Besides, he’s cute,” Tom smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Vickey’s face. 

“I’m not ready,” Vickey said quietly, fear suddenly flashing in her eyes again.  “I can’t.  Not yet.”

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Tom brushed his lips against Vickey’s.  Anyone looking in from the outside would have considered their relationship an odd one.  Most people thought they were together but that wasn’t true.  Tom had come into her life when she was at her lowest.  He had seen her at her worst and most vulnerable yet saw her for the person she was.  The friendship has been grown quickly and he had become one of her most trusted people faster than anyone else had.  He had been there with Chris to help put her back together after Mark and in ways that Chris couldn’t.  Chris was like her brother but Tom had shown her that men could be gentle and loving, not harsh and rough.  They loved each other but not like that.  Tom was the only man Vickey had been with since Mark and he was soft and caring, worshiping her body in the way she craved.  He showed her the kind of lovemaking that could only be made between two people that trusted each other implicitly and without guard.  He had girlfriends and that didn’t bother Vickey in the slightest.  Where Chris and Jess had put her back together emotionally, Tom had rebuilt her sexually.  She felt safe with him and cherished. 

And now she wanted Jeremy.  Wanted him with such force that she ached with it.  But she couldn’t go there, not yet.  Tom was safe and familiar where Jeremy was new and uncharted.  What if she couldn’t give him what he wanted or expected of her?  She was damaged goods and he was an unknown entity.  She wasn’t ready, not yet. 

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Vickey said, her voice so quiet that Tom could barely hear her.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tom scowled, kissing her forehead.  “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.  I’m surprised he hasn’t set your pants on fire yet.”  Vickey had to chuckle at that and snuggled in closer.  “Now, sleep time.”

“Bossy,” Vickey grumbled but could already feel sleep claiming her now that her body was completely devoid of adrenaline.  Tom wrapped his arms tighter around her and they soon drifted off into an exhausted and heavy sleep.

******

One floor down and Chris was reacquainting himself with his girlfriend’s body, remapping ever curve and plane as if the night’s actions had somehow changed them.  Despite repeated reassurance from Jess that she was fine, he needed to see for himself.  He had carefully stripped each item of clothing from her body and was tracing every part of her with his hands and mouth until she was writhing underneath him.  When he finally slid home inside her, there were unshed tears in his eyes and Jess shushed him with a kiss that said she didn’t blame him for anything.  Nothing could be heard but the sound of their breathing and promises whispered into each other’s skin and against each other’s lips.  He held her close, touching as much skin as he could until they felt like one person.  Jess couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.  When they reached their climax together, a tear rolled out the corner of Chris’ eye, both of which were clenched tightly shut, his body trembling.  Jess wiped the tear away with her thumb before Chris slumped against her, face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hey. Hey, look at me,” Jess whispered and Chris raised his head enough so that he could look at her.  “I’m here, I’m in one piece.  I’m not going anywhere.”  She gently stroked his back, neither one of them wanting to move or clear up the mess.  Eventually, Chris’ breathing evened out and became deeper, sleep claiming him as he was wrapped around his lover.  Jess sighed happily, still stroking his back and running her fingers through his hair until sleep came for her too.

****

Down in the living room, Barton and Banner had finally settled down together in the armchair.  The initial commotion when the residents of the house had come home had startled them and they’d hidden under the breakfast bar.  They could smell fear, blood and anger so they’d hid.  Now though, the house was peaceful, each of its inhabitants safely tucked up in bed and sleeping.  Banner was snoring quietly as Barton did one last scan of the living area before settling down to sleep.  If he noticed Jeremy padding silently to the kitchen a few time during the night, he didn’t let it disturb him.  He just cracked an eye open and watched the new house mate with a sleepy eye.  But sleepy or not, Barton could always see everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon in the park and a rooftop BBQ.
> 
> And Barton sees everything.

The next morning, the house was subdued. Chris and Jess were curled up on the sofa together, Chris still not content to let Jess out of his sight for more than a moment. Jeremy was slumped at the breakfast bar, coffee sitting forgotten in front of him as he was dragged deeper by his thoughts. Barton was sat at his feet, occasionally glancing up to check that Jeremy was still there, then tucking his nose under his paws again when he was satisfied. 

Tom had convinced Vickey to call in sick at work for the day and the pair shuffled into the kitchen around 10am yawning and dishevelled. 

“Good morning children,” Tom said to the room as he groped for mugs and teabags in a cupboard. Chris waved a hand vaguely in his direction and Jeremy just grunted. “My, my, such a lively bunch this morning.” 

“You're not exactly looking that chipper yourself there Tom,” Jeremy grumbled into his luke warm mug of coffee. “Remind me not to drink that much Guinness ever again. I feel like ass this morning.” 

“Such a charming image,” Tom smirked, making tea and pushing a steaming mug towards Vickey who slumped onto the stool next to Jeremy. 

“How's the head this morning?” Jeremy asked quietly, leaning back so he could see the back of Vickey's head. 

“I feel like someone tried to split my skull like a watermelon,” Vickey groaned, not even bothering to catch the pot of painkillers that Tom had just thrown at her. Not caring that her tea was boiling hot, she threw 3 of the tablets into her mouth and drained half the mug in one go, wincing as the liquid burnt her throat. 

“I still think you should see a doctor,” Jeremy said gently, getting a glare in return. He merely shrugged in reply and went back to nursing his coffee. Vickey went to flop on the spare sofa and Tom followed suit, both curled up at each end. Barton jumped up onto his owners lap and promptly curled up with a huff. 

“So, what are we watching, seeing as how no-one seems to be at work today,” Vickey yawned, her sore lip threatening to split again. 

“Star Wars?” 

“Back To The Future?” 

“Lord of The Rings?” 

“Fast and The Furious?” 

“SOLD! Fast and The Furious marathon it is! Nicely suggested Jer!” Vickey beamed and got up to load the DVD player before returning to a disgruntled Barton who soon settled back down on her lap when she got comfortable. Vickey swivelled her head around as best she could to face Jeremy. “Care to get your arse over here and watch seeing as it was your idea?” 

Jeremy grinned and made his way over, flopping down in between Vickey and Tom. Barton then decided that Jeremy was more comfortable and sprawled himself out across his thighs. Jeremy obliged him by scratching him behind the ears. 

“Traitor,” Vickey grumbled before pressing play on the DVD remote. Animals were pretty good judges of character and Barton was no accept ion. He clearly had no issues trusting the new house mate. 

The five of them spent the rest of the morning working their way through the box set, Jeremy murmuring comments about the cars and scratching Barton behind the ears every now and then. The corgi had slowly made his way into the space between Jeremy and Vickey through the course of the morning and every now and then, their hands would brush when they both went to stroke him. If Barton had a smug look on his face then no-one seemed to notice. 

Around lunchtime, Tom got up and ordered take out and pretty soon the coffee table was piled high with Chinese. 

“Y'know, it's a glorious day outside. Maybe we should all go to the park,” Tom suggested as he licked his fingers after shovelling spring rolls into his mouth. 

“How about a picnic?” Jess suggested reaching for the last carton of shredded chilli beef. 

“Ooo! Ooo! Can we go on the swan boats?” Chris piped up, his face resembling that of an excited 5 year old. 

“Bro, those are for tourists,” Vickey rolled her eyes. It was the same every time. They'd go to the park and Chris would insist on going on the tourist boats. 

“I know but I like it,” Chris pouted, a hint of a whine in his voice. 

“Fine,” Vickey sighed but there was fondness there. “Up for that Jer?” 

“A swan boat ride?” Jeremy smirked and Chris stuck out is tongue at him. “Yeah, why the fuck not?” 

With that, the group cleared away the take out and went to their respective rooms to get changed. Meeting back in the living room, the dogs were put on leads and they all headed for the local deli to treat themselves to some overpriced sandwiches and snacks before heading to the park. It really was a glorious day. It was June and the sun was out making the park look wonderful. All the trees were filling out with their greenery and all the seasonal flowers were in full bloom. They picked a spot next to the water and near a shady tree and spread out on the grass. 

“Here's hoping that no-one from work wanders past,” Vickey said, leaning back on her elbows and watching people walk past. “Too nice a day to have it ruined by some jobs worth grassing me up.” 

“Darling you can't type with those knuckles at the moment,” Tom added, digging around in one of the bags for a bag of crisps. “Taking some time out in the sun doesn't require your hands.” 

“True. Still, maybe I should have worn a hat or something,” Vickey replied. 

“You can't, not with that cut on the back of your head,” Chris pointed out. 

“Good point, well argued,” Vickey chuckled. 

They all stretched out, dozing in the sunshine and occasionally striking up a conversation. It was lazy and relaxing and exactly what they all needed after the previous night. Jess was using Chris' stomach as a pillow, both taking a cat nap. Tom was sprawled on his stomach, sunglasses perched on his nose as he read a newspaper, Banner occasionally pushing his nose over the top for attention. Vickey and Jeremy were lying next to each other, Vickey on her side thanks to the bump on the back of her head. Barton was lying on his back in between them, paws in the air and demanding belly rubs as they all soaked up the sun. 

“Thanks for last night,” Vickey eventually said as she faced Jeremy, rubbing Barton's stomach. 

“No problem momma,” He smiled, not looking over as he lay there, his arms folded behind his head. 

“But you didn't have to wade in to a situation you knew nothing about so thank you,” Vickey went on, wanting him to know how much she'd appreciated it. “And thanks for not running a mile when I told you all that stuff last night. Most people do, which is why I don't tell many people. God knows why I told you all that.” 

“Just got one of those faces people trust, I guess,” Jeremy smirked and Vickey reached out to tickle him in retaliation. It wasn't quite a squeal that she got in reply but it was a close thing as he squirmed away from Vickey's wriggling fingers. “If you weren't nursing a head wound, you'd pay for that.” 

“Send me an IOU California Boy,” Vickey sniggered as he swatted her hand away, careful not to get her split knuckles. 

“Oh I will,” Jeremy threatened as he continued to fend off Vickey's advancing fingers. 

“Ooooooo, I'm so scaaaarrreeeddd!” Vickey giggled, determined to get past Jeremy's evasive manoeuvres. 

“Children, do you think we could leave the playground antics alone?” Tom sighed, looking up from his newspaper. “I have no desire to break it up when the pinching and hair pulling starts.” 

“Spoilsport,” Vickey pouted but finally left Jeremy's ribs alone. 

“Can we go on the swan boat yet?” Chris whined and gave the group his best puppy dog face. They all collectively rolled their eyes. 

“Come on then you adorable man child,” Vickey gave in and Chris gave her one of his face splitting grins that she affectionately referred to as his horse face. They gathered everything up and headed off into the park to find the boats. Thankfully there weren't many people around so they got a whole boat to themselves. Chris was like an overexcited child, jumping into the boat and settling himself at the front whilst the others took their own seats. 

“I don't know how you put up with him,” Vickey said to Jess as they both watched Chris clap his hands in glee. 

“Me? How have you put up with him for 20 years?!” Jess laughed. “You deserve some sort of award for that surely?” 

“Yeah but you came along and took him off my hands so thanks for that!” The pair laughed and they all settled in for the boat ride around the park.

 

*****

 

Back at the house that evening, Chris had decided that it was fine weather for a BBQ so the group could be found up on the roof terrace as the sun went down, drinking, laughing and just enjoying each others company. 

Vickey looked around at her friends and she felt a deep contentment, right in her bones. She was truly blessed to have such people in her life. When her eyes settled on Jeremy, her heart skipped a beat as she watched him belly laughing at something that Chris had said. He was beautiful, funny, more caring than he let on and he was suddenly there, in her life like he'd always been there. It had only been almost week but there he was, as if he'd always belonged there. After years of it being just 4 of them, Vickey suddenly realised that they'd been missing someone. It was as though there had always been a Jeremy shaped hole in their group and they'd just never noticed until now. She watched as Jeremy wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and slapped Chris on the back for a joke well told before looking up and catching her looking at him. Their eyes locked and it was as if an electric shock went through her as his blue-green eyes met her own hazel ones. It was as though he could see right through her, right into her very soul and knew everything about her. She was suddenly open to him, willing him to take everything she had without question. She said so much with just her eyes and he seemed to know that. A knowing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he held her gaze and she blushed as she felt heat roil through her. She was so lost in his stare that she didn't notice that Tom had slid into the space next to her. Suddenly, the moment was broken and Jeremy looked almost sad as he watched Tom slide his arm around Vickey's shoulders and pull her into his side. He looked away, his smile faltering a little and turned back to Chris and Jess who were bickering over what to put on the BBQ next. 

“I interrupted something there, didn't I?” Tom look apologetic as he noticed the tail end of Vickey and Jeremy's silent exchange. “Sorry darling, I didn't realise.” 

“Yes you did and yes I hate you a little bit right now,” Vickey grumbled, nudging Tom in the ribs.

 

*******

 

Later that night, when the girls and Tom had gone to bed, Chris and Jeremy were still up on the roof terrace playing a little guitar and putting the world to rights. 

“Y'know, she's been through a lot,” Chris said, breaking a comfortable silence as they looked out over the city. Jeremy took a long drag on his cigarette and turned to the other blond. 

“I know man, she told me,” Jeremy replied, knowing that this was heading for some sort of shovel talk. “Although, I suspect that she didn't tell me everything.” 

“She probably didn't if I know her, which I do,” Chris went on, turning his head to look at Jeremy. Although his face was taking on a slack and sleepy look due to the late hour, his eyes were serious. “She's been through a lot and we all look out for her.” 

“Dude, is this the big brother shovel talk?” Jeremy smiled but his eyes told Chris that he knew this was no joking matter. 

“I'm not going to insult you by giving you 'The Talk',” Chris chuckled a little. “Just know that she's not as tough as she makes out and she has friends that love her and care what happens to her.” 

“Message received and understood man,” Jeremy nodded and turned back to the twinkling lights of the city. Chris nodded silently and went back to trying to get a tune out of his battered old guitar whilst Jeremy sang along softly.

 

******

 

When the boys made their way downstairs later on, Jeremy paused by the open door to Vickey's room. He could see Tom curled protective around her back, both fast asleep and his heart sank. They were clearly together, despite what Chris seemed to think. And she seemed to need Tom and whatever he was able to give her. He had no idea what it was that Vickey hadn't told him but she clearly trusted Tom with whatever it was and he wasn't about to come between that. Sighing and dragging himself away from the doorway, he made his way back down to his room. 

From the foot of the bed, Barton watched as the new house mate looked into the dark room. He could smell a sadness mixed in with desire. And it seemed to be directed at his mistress. Earlier, he could smell the same thing on his owner and couldn't quite work out why they weren't in the same bed together. Oh well. If not tonight then maybe sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea why I started ending chapters with a corgi POV. But i like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Jess are noisy housemates and Scarlett makes an appearance.

Vickey didn’t go into the office for the rest of the week.  She was pretty sure that she’d fractured one of her fingers in the bar brawl but still refused to go to hospital to have to have it checked over.  She was always reminded of her past with Mark every time she set foot in a hospital and she wasn’t about to put herself through that again anytime soon.  Besides, it wasn’t the first time she’d had that injury so she just strapped it up to her adjoining finger and kept both out of the way of anything she was doing.  Thank fully, she could work from home so managed to do that as best she could.  Typing was slow going but thankfully, there wasn’t much of that to do.

Jess was back at work on day shifts and Jeremy was out for large chunks of the day either working at the garage or out on makeup jobs.  He was singing 4 night’s week in 2 different bars too so he was home at all sorts of weird hours.  Chris was at home more often than not and spent the time cleaning up after everyone else or looking for some part time work.  He’d bring Vickey cups of tea throughout the day as she got lost in her work and make sure she ate at lunchtime.  Tom came and went like he usually did, bringing home paperwork for Vickey and hanging out after work.  The household settled into an easy rhythm and it was nice.  What was even nicer was that Vickey got to wear her pyjama to work all week.  There was something utterly delicious about falling out of bed and stumbling into the ‘office’ wearing her sleepwear.  She didn’t even bother showering until Thursday morning.  Disgusting yes, but quite liberating.  She was a grown up and she was allowed to do what she wanted when she was in the privacy of her own home. 

Getting out of the shower, Vickey wandered downstairs to make a cup of tea, wrapped in a towel that was probably too small but there was no-one home.  Jess was at work, Chris had gone to the grocery store when she got in the shower and Jeremy was at the garage.  Well, he _had_ been at work.  He was now standing in front of the open fridge, bare-chested and drinking orange juice straight out of the carton.  His oil smeared t-shirt lay discarded on the kitchen counter and Vickey suddenly felt naked.  She may as well be for all the towel was covering.  She froze when she saw him and was going to make a speedy escape back upstairs but he’d already spotted her.  He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and closed the fridge door before leaning up against it to look at her, smirk on his face.

“Erm, hi,” Vickey said, offering a weak smile and clinging to her towel.  Luckily, her wet hair was long enough to cover most of her chest but the towel wasn’t that long.  Or wide.

“Hey momma,” Jeremy almost purred in reply.

“Didn’t think anyone was home.”

“Got let off early.”

“Oh.”

They eyeballed each other for what felt like hours, Jeremy making no move to leave and Vickey rooted to the spot.  If she turned and ran, there was a high chance she was going to flash him something.  Although, she was starting to suspect that that was _exactly_ what he was waiting for her to do.  She knew a challenge when she saw one, so she stood there defiantly as he raked his eyes over her, occasionally swigging a mouthful of juice and making a show of licking his lips.

“Finally took a shower huh?” Jeremy eventually said, his eyes travelling over her once more.  He was trying to picture what was under the towel as she stood there.  And how to get a glimpse.  She had clearly caught onto his ploy of hoping she’d turn tail and run but the little minx was standing her ground.  He knew she was with Tom but damned if he was going to hold off on the flirting.  And what was a bit of flirting between housemates?

“Yup.”

“Good, because you were starting to stink.”

“Charming.  Look like you could do with a shower there yourself champ,” Vickey retorted.  He was right though, she had started to stink a bit.

“You read my mind,” H smirked back and started towards her.  Vickey carried on standing her ground until he was inches away.  “Kinda in my way there beautiful.”

And she was.  She was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, effectively blocking his path.  She flushed and moved to one side but he still brushed against her as he passed.  He smelt of sunshine, and engines along with something that could only be Jeremy and she almost leaned into him, eager to get more of his scent.  As he passed, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he smelt a combination of Vickey, her shampoo and her shower gel.

“Mmm, much better,” He purred at her, his eyes heavy and flashing fire.  He held her gaze for a moment as she felt his body heat seeping through her towel where he stood so close.  Then he was gone, off towards his bathroom without so much as a backward glance, whistling as he went.  Vickey was rooted to the spot, breathing a little shallow.  She felt cold now that the heat from his body was gone and she shivered.

“You ok?” came a voice from the kitchen and Vickey’s head snapped up to see Chris, weighed down with shopping bags come into the kitchen.

“Fine.”

“Sure? I know what it means when a woman says she’s fine.”

“I’m _FINE_!” Vickey growled, scowling at Chris before turning to make her way towards the stairs.  “You’d think I’d be able to walk around my own home in a towel and not get hassled by blonds whilst I do it!”

“Sheesh! Only asked if you were OK,” Chris muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as Vickey left the kitchen before opening the fridge to start unpacking the shopping.  “Hey! Who drank all my OJ?”

 

*****

 

After Towelgate in the kitchen, Vickey suddenly became hyperaware of Jeremy whenever he was in the room.  And he was suddenly being a lot more tactile with her, although he never did it when Tom was around.  He knew he shouldn’t be doing anything at all with another man’s woman but when she was close, he couldn’t help himself.  A hand in the small of her back if he passed her in the kitchen, brushing past her in hallways and bumping into each other in the living room.  Tom eyed it all with a smirk on his face and never once said anything.  Jeremy just assumed that he was the kind of guy that enjoyed watching his girlfriend get attention from other men as it meant she was desirable.  Jeremy wasn’t about to push it though.  He was still new to the group and didn’t want to cause waves.  It was a great house with some really lovely people and he didn’t want to have to go back to living on other people’s couches. 

Vickey often caught herself staring at Jeremy, usually not realising that she was doing it.  The amount of times that either Jess or Chris nudged her whenever she was doing it was starting to get embarrassing.  It went on well into the following week and by the following weekend, Vickey was hiding down in the garage more and more in the hope of avoiding Jeremy all together.  Not an easy thing to do when the man in question kept wandering in and asking if he could help.  And Vickey would always say yes because she couldn’t resist watching him work, usually ending up covered in oil and grease and looking more relaxed than usual.

One evening, a stunning blonde wandered onto the drive looking for Jeremy.  Vickey’s heart sank as he rounded the Mustang and swept the new arrival into an embrace.  Vickey turned away, pretending to fiddle with something on the other side of the car.  They were clearly close from the way they were standing.

“Hey Vix, this is Scarlett,” Jeremy introduced the two women.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Scarlett smiled, shaking Vickey’s hand.  “Jer here as told me all about you.” And Jeremy absolutely did _NOT_ blush at that. 

“All good things I hope!” Vickey grinned back and Jeremy ushered Scarlett into the house before she could embarrass him further. 

That night, Scarlett stayed for dinner.  Turned out that Chris knew her from way back but they hadn’t seen each other in years.  Vickey hated to admit it, but she was quite taken with Scarlett herself.  She was funny, smart, gorgeous and laid back.  And quite obviously with Jeremy.  They always seemed to be touching, either a hand on a knee or arm or Scarlett with her feet in Jeremy’s lap.  Vickey tried not to feel crushed by it but it was hard.

It was even harder when Scarlett would appear a few times a week, usually calling in to get Jeremy before disappearing together.  Vickey never saw her in the mornings though so she was pretty sure that the blonde wasn’t staying the night.  What made it worse was that Scarlett was starting to become a friend.  It was impossible not to like her and it turned out that they had so much in common.  It also seemed to really please Jeremy, which was a plus.

 

******

 

Three weeks later and Vickey was lying in bed attempting sleep but being kept awake by Jess and Chris’ overly loud bedroom antics.  Due to the house being quite old, it had air vents in most rooms and the one in Vickey’s room just happened to run past the one in Chris & Jess’ room.  No matter how many pillows Vickey piled on her head to drown out the noise, she could still hear them.  Finally admitting defeat, she headed downstairs to the lounge in the vain hope that it would be quieter down there.  On her way past the couple’s door, she shouted: “Some of us are trying to sleep y’know!” at the closed bedroom door.

Collapsing on the sofa, Vickey burrowed under all the throw cushions and blankets.  She could still hear them but it was much fainter.  Maybe she’d actually be able to get some sleep.  But being in the lounge meant being closer to Jeremy and considering that he was never far from her thoughts, which just made it worse.  It would be so easy to just get up and go over to his room.  But she couldn’t.  Not only was he a housemate, he was with Scarlett.  Groaning into one of the cushions in frustration, Vickey attempted to block out the enthusiastic sounds of her housemates and get some sleep.

Just as she was finally dozing off, Vickey heard Jeremy come out of his room and go to the kitchen.  Should she let him know she was there or just keep quiet?  She kept quiet.  Well, she tried.  It wasn’t easy when Jeremy suddenly sat on her.

“THE FUCK?!” Jeremy shouted, jumping up after Vickey squealed and spilling his glass of water.  Vickey emerged from her nest of cushions and blankets looking sheepish.  “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”

“Sorry,” Vickey muttered and tried not to laugh at Jeremy’s utterly bewildered and shocked face.  “Chris and Jess were keeping me awake and it’s quieter down here.”

“Give a guy some warning next time, fuck!” Jeremy slumped down on the now unoccupied end of the sofa to try and catch his breath. 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting anyone to try and sit on me.”

“What? Sit on the couch?”

“Ha ha.”

They smirked at each other for a moment before the giggles started.  When they were done, they could hear Jess and Chris again.

“Wanna come hide out in my room?” Jeremy asked rather matter-of-factly.  “You can’t hear them in there and then we can plan how to get them back.”

Vickey thought about it for all of 2 seconds before nodding and followed Jeremy to his room.  He simply got into bed on his side and motioned for Vickey to take the other.

“I can take the couch in the corner,” Vickey said, cheeks suddenly flaming.

“Don’t be silly, get in,” Jeremy frowned as he flipped back the duvet.  Vickey hesitated but climbed in, her back to Jeremy and as close to the edge of the bed as she could get.  He was _right there_ for fucks sake.  It would be so easy to just reach out and touch him, pull him close.  Her senses were suddenly full of him as the sheets smelt of him and she could hear him breathing.  Vickey was suddenly very glad she wasn’t a man because otherwise she would be sporting the world’s biggest boner.

Jeremy was on the other side of the bed actually sporting the world’s biggest boner.  God, she was _right there_ and all he wanted to do was roll over and wrap himself around her, inhale her scent and run his hands over the curves of her body.  How was this even a good idea?  But he couldn’t kick her out now.  He’d just have to try and get some sleep.

Needless to say, neither of them slept that night.

 

*****

 

By the next afternoon, Jeremy and Vickey were dead on their feet.  Vickey came staggering in from work, dropped her bags and her shoes by the front door and went face first onto the sofa.  Jeremy wasn’t far behind and within seconds, after a grunted greeting, the pair were fast asleep on the sofa.

Jess came in from work a few hours later to find her best friend and housemate passed out together.  Since falling asleep, Vickey had managed to wrap herself around Jeremy’s torso: her head buried in his chest, arms under both his shoulders and a leg wrapped around both his thighs.  Jeremy was on his back with his arms draped around Vickey’s shoulders protectively, the fingers of one hand entwined in her hair.  It was adorable and Jess felt something warm spread through her at the sight of the pair of them.  She hoped that it was a sign of things to come and that the pair of them would _FINALLY_ get their acts together and make a move.  Her friend deserved some happiness in her life and someone to take care of her.  Jess quietly threw a blanket over the sleeping pair and tiptoed out of the room.  She didn’t want to wake them both up after seeing how comfortable they both were.

 

****

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure when he woke up but judging by the sky outside, it was the middle of the night.  That and the fact that the TV station was playing infomercials.  Blinking the sleep from his eyes and getting his bearings, it wasn’t until he went to lift his arms to stretch that he realised there was someone lying on top of him.  Looking down, he saw Vickey fast asleep and sprawled out on top of him.  A fond smile crept over his face as he watched her, lashes just skimming her cheeks and her mouth slightly open in sleep.  He didn’t want to move.  Feeling her weight pressed against him was bliss and he wanted to savour it.  If this was the closest he was ever going to get to being able to see her like this then he was going to stay exactly where he was.  He could feel every one of her inhales and exhales against his rib cage and when she shifted a little in her sleep and buried her face in his neck, he wrapped his arms around her further.  Moving slowly onto his side more so that Vickey was between him and the back of the sofa, he pulled the blanket up a bit further before wrapping his arm around her waist.  With his other hand, he started to run his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of the silky tresses between his fingers.  She murmured a little in her sleep and snuggled closer, tangling their legs together and gripping the front of his t-shirt in her hands.  Jeremy’s smile widened and he kissed the top of her head.  Just for a few more hours he could pretend that he actually had this.  It would hurt when the morning came and she would be gone, but just for now, he could hold her and pretend that she was his.

*******

Vickey cracked open an eye when she felt the sun on her face.  It was pouring in through the living room window, warming her face.  But that wasn’t the only thing keeping her warm.  As she came to a bit more, she realised that the warm, solid mass underneath her cheek wasn’t a cushion.  No, that was very much a chest.  A chest that belonged to Jeremy.  And Jeremy was stroking her hair.  And if she stayed still and kept her breathing slow and pretended to still be asleep so that she could enjoy it, the no-one ever had to know.  She wasn’t going to like it when she had to get up but for now, she let his fingers in her hair lull her into a light doze.

 

*****

 

Barton had been watching all night.  He had watched when his mistress went into Jeremy’s room and not come back out until morning.   And he’d been watching when his mistress had fallen asleep with Jeremy on the sofa.  He was watching then as they both continued to pretend to be asleep so as not to end the moment.  And he was quite pleased with the development.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey and Jeremy play a prank, Tom and Vickey shouldn't be allowed to play Monopoly and Jess introduces the boys to Supernatural.
> 
> She later regrets that decision.

“Ssshhh, or you'll wake them up!” 

“You ssshhh – you're the one making all the noise Cali Boy.” 

Jeremy gave Vickey a scathing look and carried on creeping into Chris and Jess' room with a can of whipped cream. After having devised a plan for getting the couple back after getting no sleep, the tricky part was trying to keep quiet as they crept into the bedroom. Vickey crouched as Jeremy approached the bed slowly, keeping a constant eye on the sleeping inhabitants as he went for both pairs of slippers at the end of the bed. Grabbing both pairs, he crept back out into the hallway where Vickey was waiting and proceeded to spray the whipped cream into both pairs whilst trying not to giggle. Once both pairs were full, Vickey nodded towards the bed room and Jeremy crept back in, carefully and noiselessly putting the slippers back where he found them before sidling back out. The pair shared a fit of giggles as they headed for the bathroom on the other side of the hall, cling film in hand. Jeremy pulled out the wrap and Vickey took the other end as they both stretched it across the toilet bowl under the seat, still giggling as their evil plan took shape. When it was done, they both stood back and admired their handiwork. 

“There,” Vickey grinned quietly in a smug tone. “That'll teach 'em!”

 The pair high fived and had to suppress a bout of evil cackling at the thought of Chris and Jess' reaction in the morning. Needless to say, they both set their alarms a little earlier that usual so that they'd be sure to be awake when their genius plan came to fruition.

 

*****

 

“WHAT IN EVER LOVING _FUCK?_!” 

Jeremy and Vickey were a giggling mess on the sofa the next morning when they heard Chris bellow from upstairs. Jess came careening down into the living room looking utterly furious. 

“Would one of you fuckers care to explain why my boyfriend is currently upstairs covered in his own pee in the bathroom?” 

Vickey and Jer couldn't speak. They were both trying to breathe through their hysterical laughter which only got worse when they saw that Jess had trailed whipped cream all down the stairs after it had leaked out of her slippers. Barton and Banner were currently doing a upstanding job of licking it all up. Jess frowned before looking down and then tipping her face up towards the ceiling in exasperation.

 “Fucking children,” She growled before stomping back upstairs, whipped cream jumping out of her slippers again as she went. “AND YOU CAN CLEAN IT UP!” 

Jeremy and Vickey looked at each other, a momentary break in the laughter before setting each other off again. Chris came stomping down the stairs 5 minutes later, sans slippers and fresh from the shower in just a pair of sweats, glowering at the pair on the sofa. He launched himself at Vickey, fingers finding the most ticklish parts of her sides and went to work. She writhed and fought but Chris was just too big and she screamed, unable to stop him due to being utterly helpless with laughter. 

“JER!” She managed to gasp, pleading with Jeremy through tear filled eyes as Chris was relentless with his onslaught. “FUCKING HELP _MEEEEEEEE!_ ” 

Jeremy was equally as gone with laughter but he valiantly attempted to prise Chris away from her, grabbing both of his arms around the elbows and yanking as hard as he could. Chris was a lot bigger but he managed it somehow and Vickey was spared the embarrassment of possibly wetting herself with laughter. She managed to spring free of the sofa before throwing herself on top of Chris to blow raspberries on his bare stomach which she knew he hated, whilst Jeremy held him down. After a few moments, Chris threw his hands up in surrender. 

“AL _RIGHT_! I GIVE!” Chris begged breathlessly and Vickey gave him one last raspberry before sitting up and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. All 3 of them were still giggling, the last of the laughter gradually dying away as Jess reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Well, when the cuddle puddle of 5 year olds has quite finished, I'm off to work, like a grown up,” Jess quipped, still looking a bit cross as she scowled at the mass of giggling limbs on the sofa. 3 pairs of eyes appeared over the top of the sofa and Jess' face softened slightly. She pointed at Jeremy first then Vickey. “But you _WILL_ clean up all the whipped cream before the dogs both eat it and decide to throw it all back up again.”

“Yes _MUM_ ,” Vickey sighed and rolled her eyes. Jess came over and kissed the top of Chris' head before heading out the door to work. The remaining 3 slouched back on the sofa, finally getting their breath back after all the laughing. 

“Well, I dunno about you two great hunks of manhood, but I'm going down to the garage,” Vickey said eventually, giving both boys a simultanious slap on the thigh before hauling herself up off the sofa. 

“I should probably head to work too,” Jeremy sighed, heading to the coat rack and pulling his overalls on next to Vickey who was doing the same. He grabbed his keys and waved to the other two before pulling on his boots and heading out the door. Vickey watched him leave, his overalls making her sigh. 

“You got it _baaaaaaaad_....”Chris sniggered from the sofa. 

“Oh fuck off Evans,” Vickey snorted, taking an apple out the fruit bowl and launching it at Chris' head. He ducked easily, sticking his tongue out her. Vickey just flipped him off and marched through the door into the garage.

 

**********

 

A few hours later, Vickey was interrupted in the garage by Scarlett who had wandered in looking for Jeremy. 

“Oh, he's at the auto place today,” Vickey replied, looking apologetic at the state of her. She was absolutely covered in oil after she'd been under the car when the underside of the engine had inexplicably dumped its oil all over her. 

“Mind if I hang out?” Scarlett asked, grinning as she took in Vickey's rather bedraggled appearance. “I mean, if you're not crazy busy?” 

“Why not?” Vickey sighed as she looked down at herself, admitting defeat and throwing her oil soaked rag across the garage. “Gimme 15 to go get cleaning up?” To which Scarlett nodded. “Actually, lets head to the roof terrace, come on.” Vickey lead the way, showing Scarlett the stairs to the terrace before heading for her bathroom. 

Much scrubbing later, Vickey joined Scarlett on the terrace, beers in one hand and Doritos in the other. The two women chatted and laughed, now easy in each others company and Vickey was glad. Scarlett was clearly important to Jeremy and despite the fact that they were together, Vickey wanted to welcome her into the circle friends that Jeremy was now very much a part of. 

“He's a good man,” Scarlett said after a comfortable silence. 

“I know,” Vickey sighed, not realising she was doing it. Scarlett smiled into her beer at the wistful look in Vickey's eyes. 

“I mean, not like that,” Vickey began, catching Scarlett's knowing grin. “I would never.......I mean.....Not that I......What I mean to say is........” 

“It's cool,” Scarlett laughed, shaking her head. She saw how Jeremy looked at Vickey, it was no secret to her that he had it bad. She and Jeremy were ancient history now and she only wanted her best friend to be happy. 

“Good,” Vickey blushed. The pair sat in easy silence for a while, Vickey glad that the other woman didn't think she was trying to steal her man. “Because it's not like that.” 

Scarlett just shook her head again. If she could bash their heads together, she would. 

Barton just sat and stared at the pair. If was human, he would have face palmed.

 

*********

 

In the lounge later, Scarlett and Vickey were joined by the others, dinner was ordered in and a competitive game of Monopoly was begun. Then it hastily abandoned when Tom and Vickey's rivalry threatened world war 3. 

“When will we _EVER_ learn not to play that godforsaken game together?” Tom groaned as he reappeared after washing salsa out of his hair. Vickey glared at him until he sat down and shut up. 

“New house rule: No Monopoly _EVER AGAIN_ ,” Chris grumbled as he wiped up the remanents of the egg fried rice that was strewn across the table and floor. “You two are ridiculous.” 

“He started it,” Vickey snapped, arms crossed and angry pout in place. “He shouldn't have stolen Park Lane off me.” 

“Oh for the love of........,” Jess sighed, exasperated at the pair as she wiped off the board and tried to attempt gathering all the paper money where Tom had swept it up and thrown it at Vickey in a fit of Monopoly induced rage. “Pack it in, the pair of you. Its like living with 5 year olds.” 

Vickey and Tom just glared at each other whilst Scarlett and Jeremy sniggered at them from the arm chair. 

“Shut it Cali Boy,” Vickey growled and Jeremy held up his hands in silent apology as Chris rolled his eyes. 

“Jer, I never asked, where about in Cali did you say you were from again?” Jess asked in a bid to diffuse the tension and steer the conversation away from another round of bickering and food throwing. 

“Modesto.” 

“Apple Valley,” Jess grinned and soon the conversation was flowing again, both Jess and Jeremy reminiscing about growing up and both living in LA for a while. Turned out that they'd both lived in bad neighbourhoods. 

“You could always tell it was a full moon when you'd hear more police sirens than usual,” Jess chuckled. 

“And the sound of helicopters overhead become background noise you could block out because it was so common!” Jeremy agreed. 

“Weren't you scared?” Tom asked, a worried little frown creasing his brow. 

"That's why I bought a gun," Both Jess and Jeremy answered together. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"What were you packing, back in the day?" Jeremy asked taking a swig of his beer. 

"Remington M870 shotgun. Her name is Bettie, and I still have her," Jess replied matter-of-factly. Tom's eyes widened. 

"Nice! I've got the model 10." Jeremy nodded sagely. 

"Remington twins!" Jess laughed and Chris rolled his eyes. He had never been overly comfortable with the fact that his girlfriend owned a gun and knew how to use it. 

"You still have her?" Jess asked. 

"Sure do. She's in storage at the moment though, didn't want anything to happen to her while I was moving around." 

"You should go get her. We can go shooting some time. There's a really nice range about half an hour away." 

“I'd like that.”

Jeremy and Jess grinned at each other having found something to bond over. Vickey wasn't entirely sure she was happy with her best friend and Jeremy bonding over something like guns but it was about time they got to know each other. Out of all of them, Jess had spent the least time with Jeremy but it was quite obvious that they were well on the way to becoming firm friends.

******

As the evening wore on, Jess and Vickey had managed to convince everyone that a Supernatural marathon was a good idea. Surprisingly, the 3 boys got really into it and over the coming weeks, Vickey and Jess would often come home to find the 3 of them ensconced on the sofa watching the show. Sides were soon picked and one day, Jess came home to find an almighty row going on over who was the best character. Chris had somehow managed to squeeze himself into Jess' “I Ship Destiel' t-shirt and was very much on Team Dean. Jeremy was a Sam fan and Tom was standing in-between them extolling the reasons why Crowley was obviously the best character.

It was hilarious but Jess was a little mortified. Vickey came up behind her after just having got in from work herself and surveyed the scene.

“My god Jim, what have I done?” Jess groaned as she watched her boyfriend wildly gesticulating at Tom as he stated something about how Tom _would_ like Crowley the best seeing as he's British.

“I dunno Bones, but I gotta hand it to you,” Vickey chuckled, patting her friend on the back. “They've got it bad. Y'know I came home the other day and they were making Supernatural themed cocktails? And you know that they now don't work on the nights that the show is on?”

“Oh god......” Jess grumbled, rubbing a hand over her face as she watched the 3 men continue to argue. “I've created a monster, haven't I?”

“That you have Bones, that you have,” Vickey nodded. “Leave them to it I say. Wanna go grab something to eat?”

Jess nodded and the two women headed back out the door leaving the boys to it. They'd deal with whatever mess they found when they got home.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jess go to the range, Chris and Vickey have a talk (sort of) and Jeremy, Tom and Jess get a little drunk.

A week after the Supernatural incident, Jess decided to take Jeremy to the shooting range for the afternoon. She decided that is was about time the pair of them bonded over something other than Chinese take out and Supernatural, and without the others around. She wanted to get to know the man that her best friend was so obviously falling for. He may not be able to see it but Jess could. 

“But why can't I come _toooooo_?” Chris whined as Jess took her gun out of it's secure locker under bed. 

“Because you get bored when I'm at the range and whine exactly like you are now,” Jess replied, checking everything was where it should be in the carry case. “And because I need to do some Jeremy re-con to make sure that his intentions are strictly honourable towards our girl.” 

“I don't think either of them are ever going to make a move,” Chris huffed, flopping down on the bed and looking at Jess upside down. “It's been weeks and all they do is give each other longing stares when they think the other isn't looking. Its getting boring.” 

“Don't you dare go interfering Evans,” Jess stopped what she was doing to give her boyfriend a stern look. “No meddling. They need to get there on on they're own and you know it. And please, for the love of Odin, tell me that you and Tom haven't got a bet on.”

 Chris looked a little guilty and Jess raised her eyes heavenward. 

“Give me strength......”

 

*******

 

The ride to the range was a little awkward as Jess and Jeremy hadn't actually spent any time alone together before. They made small talk about the weather and California as Jess drove but it was still a little stilted. Jeremy wasn't normally so quiet but Jess didn't want to push so they stuck to the polite conversation.

Once at the range however, the conversation started to flow much easier as the pair got lost in the ritual of loading, firing and loading again. They chattered as they were standing next to each other, starting with more about LA and their guns and then it started to get competitive. They both went for harder and harder targets, each nailing it every time until Jess hit one that Jeremy couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He sulked for all of 5 minutes until Jess promised to buy him a beer on the way home. It was a good afternoon and Jess had got to know Jeremy that bit better. After stowing their guns safely away and in the secure compartment at the back of Jess' truck, they headed for home via the bar.

 

********

 

Vickey and Chris spent the day together, the first time in weeks and it felt good to spend time with him. She'd missed it. They spent the morning playing Call of Duty on the Xbox and the afternoon down the garage. Taking a moment to lean against the front of the car, they grabbed a beer each and sat in silence. Chris looked sideways at Vickey and was worried when he saw the slightly troubled look on her face. 

“Hey, you OK?” Chris asked softly, his brow creased in his ever familiar worry lines. 

“Yeah, y'know.....” Vickey sighed, staring out into the road at the occasional passing car. 

“No, I don't,” Chris said, giving her a light elbow in the side. “Because you haven't told me. But I can take a guess. Dirty blond hair? Blue-green eyes? About yey-high? Does a mean rendition of New York State of Mind?” 

Vickey just smiled and elbowed him back, necking more of her beer.

 “Yeah, thought so,” Chris smirked. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

 “C'mon,” Chris chided. “It'll make you feel better. And I promised Jess I wouldn't interfere.” 

“Beg y'pardon?” Vickey's head whipped round to glare at Chris and he knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing. “Does _everyone_ know?” 

“Um.......” 

“Spill it Evans or you're going head first onto the hood of this car!” 

“Well, we all may sort of kinda know that you've got the hots for Jer,” Chris wasn't too proud to come right out with it when threatened with Vickey violence. “To be fair, it's kinda obvious.” 

“Oh god.....” Vickey groaned, slumping back onto the hood of the car. She knew that she'd been staring at him but didn't think that _everyone_ had noticed. “Oh fuck, does Scarlett know?” 

“Probably,” Chris looked a little puzzled that Vickey should mention her. “Why?” 

“Because.........because they're together!” Vickey cried, starting to look a little distraught. “And if she's noticed then she's going to think tha........” 

“WOAH there tiger,” Chris said putting his arm around Vickey's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. “I didn't even know that they were together. Jer hasn't said anything so I just assumed that they weren't. Has Scarlett said anything to you?” 

“Well no, not really,” Vickey thought back to the evening that she and Scarlett had spend up on the terrace. Scarlett hadn't denied anything but she hadn't confirmed what Vickey had thought either. “Oh Jesus, what the fuck am I doing Chris?”

 “We'll figure it out sis, promise,” Chris put his other arm around Vickey and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and sagged against him. Now that she knew that everyone knew she had the hots for Jeremy, she was going to be embarrassed for all eternity.

 

*******

 

In the bar later that night, Jeremy and Jess were getting along like a house on fire. They'd parked the truck back at Tom's and headed straight back out to the bar around the corner. After they'd seemingly exhausted the topic of LA, they moved onto past relationships and had a good giggle at some of their past mistakes and god awful blind dates. 

“Chris is one of the best guys I've ever met,” Jeremy said thoughtfully as Jess told him about how they'd met. “But he needs to have a lot more faith in himself. I mean, the guys has so much fucking potential but he's not putting it out there. He showed me some of his audition tapes and man, the boy can fucking act.” 

“I know,” Jess agreed, downing the rest of her scotch and motioning to the bartender to pour 2 more. “I keep telling him but what good does it do? In his mind, of course I'm going to tell him he's awesome – I'm his girlfriend, that's what I'm _supposed_ to do. He never believes me.” 

“Has he always had the anxiety thing, if you don't mind my asking?” Jeremy said, not sure if he was getting too personal but fuck it. He could always blame it on the scotch. 

“Yeah, he's the perpetual worrier,” Jess sighed, already getting started on her 4th scotch. “He's a nail biter and a lip chewer. Although I kinda think the lip chewing is adorable. But yeah, he's always had it. I asked him mom once and she told me that he was like it all through school. Vickey used to have to help him calm down before school tests and football matches. He's just never seemed to be able to get a grip on it.” 

“Has he tried talking to someone about it?” 

“No. And he won't. He says he can manage it,” Jess' mouth set itself into a grim line telling Jeremy that it was discussion she'd had with Chris more than once. “But he can't. Last year he walked out of 3 auditions half way through because he was so nervous. Came home shaking and in tears. I've tried helping by offering to teach him some yoga and stuff but he just says its too girly. I just don't know what else I can do. Would you talk to him?” 

Jeremy looked into Jess' pleading eyes and felt his heart sink a little. He couldn't bring the subject up with Chris or he'd know that he'd talked to Jess about it behind his back. 

“He's gonna have to talk to me about it first honey,” Jeremy said, putting his hand on Jess' back in reassurance. “But I'll do what I can if he does, k? I know a few techniques I can show him if he wants, see if that helps.” 

“Thanks,” Jess smiled weakly, her eyes shining with tears. “He might actually listen to someone that isn't his girlfriend or his almost sister. Speaking of whom......” 

Jeremy cringed. He was hoping that Vickey wasn't coming to come up in conversation. 

“What about Vickey?” 

“I know you've got it bad for her, that much is obvious,” Jess grinned, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. 

“I can't,” Jeremy said simply. “And besides, there's Tom.” 

“I can't tell you about Tom,” Jess said, a little sad but also fond. “It's not really my place to say.” 

“Figures.” 

“Speak of the devil....” 

Tom appeared out of the crowd, as if he knew that he was being talked about.

 “Darlings! Thought I might find you here after I spied your truck outside my house,” Tom plonked himself on a spare stool next to Jeremy. “Now, what are we drinking? Whisky? Excellent!”

 

******

 

Jeremy, Tom and Jess poured themselves through the door a few hours later, interrupting a heated game of Gears of War between Chris and Vickey. Jess plastered herself over Chris until he had to pause the game and set down his controller. 

“Good day then?” Chris teased as his inebriated girlfriend lunged in for a kiss. 

“Fuckin' right bro!” Jeremy slurred slightly. How many scotches had he had? 6? 10? Who the fuck knew.....

“How was the range?” Vickey asked, abandoning her game at the sight of Jeremy sprawled next to her on the couch. 

“Dude, Jess is a mean fuckin' shot,” Jeremy grinned as Jess victory pumped the air. “She didn't get it all her own way though.” 

“Fuck off Renner! Know when you've been beat!” Jess shouted with a megawatt smile. 

“Yeah? Well, lets see the bruise then hot shot!” 

“Brusies?” Chris looked alarmed. 

"Isn't the point to _NOT_ get bruised?" Vickey asked, arching an eyebrow at the pair. 

"Yeah. But there's always one or two times when your stance isn't perfect, and you get a bit roughed up. That's the point of practicin'." Jeremy said, his eyes heavy with the late hour and the copious amounts of whisky. 

"And if you're gonna get a bruise, you might as well man's game it and try to get a _REEEAALLLY_ nice one," Jess supplied, pulling back her sleeve to show the large purple and blue mark on her shoulder. “Like this!" 

"Oh please, princess, that's nothin! Look at this bad boy!" Jer shot back, pulling aside the neck of his shirt and showing off his own bruise. "Now _THAT'S_ a winner!" 

The drunken pair continued to squabble over who had the biggest bruise as the other Chris and Tom looked on in amusement. 

Vickey just shook her head, fond smile on her face. "You two are idiots."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey and Jess have a day out while Jeremy helps Chris with his anxiety.

“Vix and I are going out for the day – think you two can behave yourselves?” Jess asked Chris and Jeremy in the kitchen that morning. Chris just rolled his eyes and carried on shovelling pancakes into his mouth. 

“Yes ma'am,” Jeremy saluted with a grin. Jess shook her head and giggled as Vickey picked up her bag. 

“You guys want anything whilst we're out?” Vickey asked, grabbing her keys. 

“Cornetto,” Chris answered and Vickey sniggered at the reference. Jeremy looked confused. 

“Well, see you boys later,” Jess kissed Chris' forehead and the girls left chattering about what they were going to do for the day.

 “Modern Warfare?” Chris asked after the girls left.

 “Fuck yeah Modern Warfare,” Jeremy answered and Chris went to fire up the Xbox.

 

******

 

The two girls were having a well deserved and long overdue day of hanging out together. They headed to their favourite diner for brunch first and it felt good to just be the two of them. 

“This is nice,” Vickey commented, pouring maple syrup over her pancake before tucking in. 

“I know. Can't remember the last time we did this.,” Jess agreed, already tucking into her breakfast. “So, plan. Where are we off to today?” 

“Dunno. Was thinking a little clothes shopping then the comic shop?” 

“And maybe go to that really posh food place on the way home and get something delicious for dinner,” Jess said around a mouthful of bacon. 

“Ooo yeah! _LOVE_ their lasagne!” Vickey grinned, maple syrup dripping down her chin. 

“Mucky pup,” Jess said fondly, wiping the syrup away with her thumb. “And maybe we can stop at the coffee house and just people watch for a bit.” 

“Done and done!”

 

*******

 

Back at the house, the boys were in the middle of an epic game of Call of Duty. They'd closed all the blinds and curtains, taken the phone of the hook and put their mobiles on silent. 

“FUCKS SAKE!” Chris shouted at the TV for the millionth time. “Dude, how do I keep getting shot? You're my fucking cover, what the fuck?!” 

“Sorry bro, there were too many,” Jeremy grinned as he watched Chris have to start the level again. “15th time's the charm huh?” 

Chris just sucked his teeth at Jeremy and they started again.

 

*******

 

“So. You and Jeremy,” Jess began as the girls wandered the clothes rails at their favourite vintage store. Vickey rolled her eyes. “C'mon, you're gonna make a move soon, right?” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No. I can't.” 

“But why? He's single, you're single, you wanna get in his pants.......” 

“No, he's not single,” Vickey tutted at her best friend as she picked out a few items to try on. “Scarlett.”

“They're together?” Jess asked, eyes widening a little. “You sure about that?” 

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Vickey grumbled. “How could you not notice? You see everything!” 

“Well, I knew they were close, that much is obvious, but together? I'm not so sure,” Jess pondered. “Have you asked him?” 

“No, and I'm not going to so keep your nose out,” Vickey chided fondly. “I already know that Chris and Tom have got a bet on and no matter how much you tell him not to interfere, you know he will.” 

“OK, fine. But I still think you're wrong about Scarlett,” Jess concluded, throwing another pencil skirt on top of the stack that Vickey already had in her arms. Vickey gave her friend a glare but it had no heat to it.

 “Yeah, well,” Vickey huffed, heading for the changing rooms. “Just keep your beak out of it Keil or no Supernatural for you for a month.” 

Jess stuck her tongue out at the other before they both disappeared into the changing rooms.

 

*******

 

Jeremy and Chris took a break from their game after Chris had thrown his controller across the living room in a rage at dying for the 25th time that morning. They migrated up to the roof terrace and sprawled out in the late summer sunshine. 

“So, how are the auditions going?” Jeremy asked casually, snagging a can of Coke out of the chiller they'd brought up with them. Chris made a pained face and Jeremy thought perhaps he shouldn't have asked..

“They're not,” Chris said flatly. “Haven't had one in weeks.” 

Jeremy considered his friend for a moment. He didn't want to bring up the subject of Chris' anxiety as then he would know that someone had told him about it, most likely Jess. He wanted to help his friend but he couldn't unless Chris brought it up first. 

“Agent not comin' through for you huh?” Jeremy said, eyeing his friend carefully. “I can recommend a new one if you like?” 

“It's not that, it's just..... Well......,” Chris fidgeted, a small blush blooming high on his cheeks. “Man, this is gonna sound so dumb but...I.....See, the problem is....... _fuck_.” 

Jeremy said nothing, just sat calmly and didn't interrupt. Chris would tell him, he was just clearly embarrassed. 

“Thing is, my agent _has_ called me about auditions, lots of them, I just haven't gone,” Chris finally said in a small voice. 

“How come, if you don't mind me asking,” Jeremy replied softly. 

“I.... Well, I...... _fuck's sake Evans_.........Truth is, I can't control my nerves,” Chris said finally, his blush growing as he admitted it to Jeremy. “Like, I _REALLY_ can't control them. I've walked out of countless auditions half way through because I suddenly panic and leave before I freak out. Fucks sake, how can I be an actor if I can't even get through an audition without spazzing out?!” 

“Dude, we've all been there at some point,” Jeremy reassured, sitting forwards and resting his elbows on his knees. He was glad that Chris had told him and was now keen to help. “Seriously, we all have. I've been there myself. There's stuff I can teach you that might help, if you like?” 

“Really?” Chris looked up at his friend, his brow crinkled in worry but his eyes were hopeful. 

“Sure. There's a ton of stuff I can show you that have helped me,” Jeremy nodded and slapped his friend on the back. “Some are a bit......alternative but they've all helped me in some way or other.” 

“That'd be awesome, thanks dude,” Chris exhaled in relief, a crooked smile on his face as he looked at his friend. 

“No problem bro, any time,” Jeremy grinned back giving Chris' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Now go get your guitar and I'll show you technique number one.”

 

*******

 

Jess and Vickey were in the comic shop perusing the latest releases later that afternoon. 

“No, _Captain America_ is the best Avenger,” Jess was arguing with Vickey. 

“I think you'll find, _actually_ , that Hawkeye is the best,” Vickey pointedly answered back. “He's like the only human on a team of essentially superheroes but he _STILL_ manages to keep up and be just as good as everyone else.”

“What about Tony? He's just a human too.” 

“A human in a engineered Iron Man suit.” 

“Point taken. What about Black Widow?” 

“Urgh. How many times have we had this argument Bones?” Vickey said in exasperation. It was the same every time they went to the comic store. 

“Agreed – too many,” Jess nodded and put an end to the argument. Then added in a small voice: “Still think Cap is the best though.” 

“As always, lets just agree to disagree on that one.” Vickey grinned and swatted her friend with a copy of Young Avengers. 

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.”

 

********

 

“There's some breathing exercises I can teach you too,” Jeremy said as Chris strummed softly on his guitar. “As well as some yoga and meditation.” 

“Yeah, no,” Chris snorted and gave his friend a disbelieving look. “Jess has tried that and no.” 

“Seriously dude, it helps,” Jeremy tried to convince Chris. “Its really good at helping you relax. Just try it once. Look, the girls are out for the day, it's just you and me and I won't tell anyone.” 

Chris eyed Jeremy warily and thought about it. The reason he had said no to Jess wasn't just because he thought yoga was a bit girly but he knew that he wasn't going to learn much if he had to watch his girlfriend consorting herself into all sorts of shapes wearing not much in the shape of figure hugging Lycra. Seriously, the woman had a body that he couldn't get enough of and he didn't need spandex to confirm that. Getting Jeremy to show him would be better. He'd actually be able to concentrate. And if no-one else was around to see him try then why not? 

“OK, I'll give it a go,” Chris finally agreed and put his guitar down. “Now?”

"Yeah, gp put some sweats on and I'll meet you downstairs in 15."

******

 

“What do you think Jer makes of Tom,” Jess asked as the pair melted into their chairs outside the coffee house. They were exhausted after a day of shopping and were glad to sit down and offload all their bags in a pile under the table.

“I told you, drop it,” Vickey sighed, giving her friend a prod in the side for bringing the subject up again.

“Seriously, I'm curious!” Jess laughed as Vickey continued to poke her.

“I honestly don't know,” Vickey shrugged. She thought it was perfectly obvious that she and Tom were just friends Well, friends that occasionally fucked but she'd never stopped to think how people that didn't know them perceived their relationship.

“”Maybe you should think about it,” Jess hummed as their coffees arrived.

“And maybe you should mind your own business Spangles,” Vickey shot back with a grin.

“Oh Pfffttt,” Jess blew a raspberry at her friend.

 

********

 

Tom bumped into the girls when they were on their way to the grocery store and joined them on the way back to the house for dinner. Which was handy because Jess and Vickey had more bags than they could carry after they had spent a small fortune on food. When they got back to the house, they were all stunned to find both Chris and Jeremy doing yoga in the lounge wearing nothing but sweat pants. Vickey's mouth dropped open at the sight of Jeremy contorting his body into who knew what shape but she knew it showed off his arms and his chest in stunning profile. At the sight of the other 3 standing there, Chris collapsed onto Jess' yoga mat in embarrassment.

“I had no idea you were so......bendy Christopher,” Tom chuckled as Chris hastily pulled his t-shirt back on. Jeremy had no such shame and smoothly bent himself into yet another gravity defying shape. Vickey's mouth watered at the sight of his muscles shifting under his skin and Jess brought a hand up to her chin to close her mouth.

“If you'll excuse us, dinner can wait,” Jess growled as she stalked over to Chris who was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and practically dragged him up the stairs to their room.

“And I'm bloody starving,” Tom sighed as he watched them go, Jess clearly unable to take her hands off her sweaty boyfriend.

“Judging by the way she was looking at him, they won't be long,” Vickey laughed and started unpacking the food, trying not to look at Jeremy as he finished his moves.

Jesus _fuck_ , Vickey said to herself as she watched him slyly out the corner of her eye. I'm doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so there are a few references in this chapter that may not make any sense to anyone.  
> The Cornetto comment is a reference to Shaun of The Dead and Hot Fuzz.  
> :  
> Jess and I often call each other pet names: she's Spangles (Captain America) and I'm Sparky (Tony Stark.) And there's a Supernatural ref in there too.
> 
> I also got the references to Cap and Haweye in there because i've been a HUGE fan of both since i was 7. And i thought it might be amusing as later on, I may have Chris and Jer land their Avengers roles in this fic. Haven't decided yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang throw Scarlett a birthday party, the new vet from Jess' work comes along and there's a cameo by 2 Hollywood A-Listers.

 

Summer turned into Autumn and then before the gang knew it, Winter was well on its way. They'd all settled into a comfortable routine. Jeremy was still coming and going at odd hours thanks to his many jobs but as he had the downstairs room, so he rarely woke the others up when he stumbled through the door exhausted at silly o'clock in the morning. 

 

The morning routine quickly settled, Vickey always up first unless Jess had an early shift, and the coffee pot was put on by whomever happened to be up earliest. Chris used all the techniques that Jeremy had taught him to go on a lot more auditions and he actually landed a few minor roles in adverts and small films. He had also managed to find a part-time job at a deli bar not far from the house a few days a week so things were looking up. Work was taking up more and more of Vickey and Tom's time thanks to a bigger British company buying the law firm that they both worked for so they were kept busy. The unfortunate drawback of that was the fact that Vickey was spending less and less time in her garage working on the Mustang. And that meant less time with Jeremy. Still, it was probably for the best because as smitten as she was, it meant that she was seeing less of him and Scarlett together. 

 

As November rolled around, the group were planning a birthday party for Scarlett. They decided to have it at the house and invite a few friends over to celebrate. Tom, Chris and Jeremy came home the day before with enough alcohol to sink a battleship and Jess was sure that it'd last them well into the festive season. 

 

“Seriously? We need this much booze?” Vickey cocked an eyebrow at the threesome as they staggered through the front door with crates of the stuff. 

 

“Yes, we do,” Tom said resolutely, juggling bottles of rum and whisky. “It's a party Victoria. Stop being such an old woman about it.” 

 

“And just how many people are we expecting?” Jess asked as she came into the kitchen and saw the bottles start to line up on the counter. 

 

“Well, I've invited a few people,” Jeremy said, his arms flexing as he put 3 crates of Bud down on the floor. “And there's Scarlett's friends.” 

 

“And a few people from the office are coming. Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!” Tom chastised as Vickey gave him a look. 

 

“I guess I have invited a few people from work too,” Jess admitted as she watched Chris come back in with yet more beer. “The new equine vet is coming. He's new and doesn't know anyone so thought I'd get him to come along. Think you'll like him Big-T.” 

 

“Oh really? How so?” 

 

“He's British and just as posh as you.”

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

The party was in full swing the next evening as the new vet arrived. He looked nervous but happy to have been invited. Jess took him around and introduced him to everyone and he was soon chatting away to the various other people from Jess' work when he saw them. When she managed to tear Tom away from making cocktails, she took him over to introduce him. 

 

“Benedict my dear boy!” Tom exclaimed as he embraced the new arrival. “What in heaven's name are you doing here?” 

 

“Tom!” Benedict gave him a firm hug. “I just moved here. I'm the new equine consultant at Jess' practice.” 

 

“Well, it's good to see you again – it's been far too long my friend! Jess, myself and Benedict here were at school together,” Tom turned to Jess, arm slung around Benedict's shoulders. “Why didn't you tell me that the most dashing man at Harrow was your new vet?” 

 

“Because I didn't know, you asshat!” Jess laughed, shaking her head. 

 

“HEY JESS! WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE PLASTIC CUPS?” Chris shouted over the music as he made his way over to the group. When he saw Benedict, he gave the man a wide smile and extended his hand. “Oh hey! You must be the new vet. I'm Chris, Jess' better half.” 

 

Jess scoffed and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. Benedict took his hand and have him a warm smile back. 

 

“Pleasure! Jess here has told me all about you,” Benedict grinned. “A fine woman you've got yourself there. Really knows her stuff. She's wasted as a nurse. I keep telling her she should be studying as a vet. She'd be brilliant.” 

 

“Oh shush you,” Jess blushed as Benedict sung her praises, clearly loving the kind words but a little embarrassed nonetheless. 

 

“Yeah? I keep telling her that myself. Maybe she'll listen to an actual vet this time,” Chris grinned and nudged Jess back. “See? Its not just me that thinks so.” 

 

“You can shush as well,” Jess chided gently. “Now where's Vix? I want her to meet Ben here.” 

 

“Last I saw, her and Scarlett were trying to beat each other at bowling,” Chris said, standing on tiptoe to see over the top of the people now filling the lounge. 

 

“Oh god,” Jess groaned as she spotted pair using the Wii. “When will you all learn not to let her play anything competitive? She's a bloody nightmare when she loses.” 

 

As if she could hear them, Vickey sauntered through crowd towards the group with Scarlett in tow. 

 

“I felt my ears burning – you lot talking about me again?” Vickey grinned at everyone. 

 

“Just saying what a bore you are darling,” Tom teased and Vickey rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“Vix, this is Benedict. Managed to convince him to come along tonight so be nice,” Jess chuckled as she introduced the pair. “And this is Scarlett – it's her party tonight.” 

 

“Oh, Happy Birthday!” Benedict beamed, shaking Scarlett's hand and giving her a smile. 

 

“Another Brit!” Vickey clapped her hands delightedly. “Excellent! Welcome to the gang!” Benedict's grin got wider if that was possible and soon he was chatting with Vickey and Tom about where he'd grown up, his school days with Tom and how he must come round for dinner one night.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

The night roared on and everyone got slowly more drunk. Chris and Jeremy had reverted to teenagers and were pranking anyone they could get away with. Scarlett ended up nearly having her eyebrows singed off and Vickey had a bucket of left over ice water shoved down the back of her top. Needless to say, she wasn't happy and proceeded to chase the 2 offenders around the house until she gave up declaring she was too drunk to be doing anything but sitting down. 

 

Halfway through the festivities, the doorbell rang and Jeremy appeared with his arm around 2 men that had Vickey gasping and running to find Tom. She dragged him back into the lounge and his jaw hit the floor. 

 

“Is that....?”

 

 “It fucking is, isn't it?” 

 

For Jeremy currently had his arms around none other than Robert Downey Jnr and Mark Ruffalo. Two of Vickey and Tom's favourite actors and both had long been an inspiration for Chris. 

 

“How drunk is Evans?” Vickey whispered to Tom as they watched Jeremy show the new arrivals to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. 

 

“Very.” 

 

“Too drunk to fanboy or not drunk enough?” 

 

“Either way, he's going to make a bit of a tit of hims........” 

 

“OH. MY. FUCKING. _GOD_!” 

 

Too late. Tom and Vickey groaned as they watched Chris weave his way to the bar, his eyes wide at the sight of the two new guests in his kitchen. 

 

“I get that a lot,” Robert grinned and stretched his hand out to Chris. “Hi!” 

 

“Um, Hi,” Chris looked a little sheepish at his previous outburst when he'd seen the pair. Mark shook Chris' hand with a sleepy looking grin and Jeremy looked so smug it was almost painful. 

 

“What do we do? Go introduce ourselves or wait for Jer to bring them over?” Tom wondered to Vickey as Scarlett joined them. 

 

“Oh awesome! Bob and Mark are here! Didn't know if they were gonna make it tonight,” Scarlett beamed as she made her way towards Jeremy and the others. Vickey and Tom gaped at each other until they were shaken out of their star struck gaze by Jess. 

 

“Is that....?” 

 

“Yup,” Vickey managed to say. 

 

“Holy shit!” Jess exclaimed and hurried over to where her boyfriend was currently talking to a couple of Hollywood A-listers. 

 

“We should go over,” Tom said, squaring his shoulders and looking determined. 

 

“I am so not drunk enough for this,” Vickey mumbled, knocking back what was left of her whisky and trailing behind Tom.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

It was no secret to the others that Vickey had long respected Robert for his rise to the top. Her own fortunes had mirrored his to a certain extent: hitting rock bottom with addiction and coming back stronger. She felt awkward at first but Robert soon put her at ease and they chatted happily as the night wore on. 

 

“So I guess what I wanted to say was thank you,” Vickey said simply after she had told Robert her story. Robert looked at her, soft smile in his eyes. “Thank you for being such an inspiration to me. And to Chris. In different ways but an inspiration nonetheless. I'm sure you hear this all the time but I never thought I'd get the chance to actually tell you. And now I'm waffling and sounding like a total fangirl so somebody stop me, for the love of god before I make any more of a fool of myself.....” 

 

Robert put his hands over Vickey's where they were twisting nervously in her lap. 

 

“Hey,” He said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with her own. “Contrary to popular belief, I don't get the chance to hear that sort of thing from someone in person. It actually means a lot and I know that saying all of that to a complete stranger must have been hard so thank y _ou.”_  

 

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled warmly at her. Vickey felt a wave of happiness tinged with almost relief at having been able to tell him in person. She grinned back at him and nodded her thanks once again. They had moved up onto the roof terrace, all the guests but Robert and Mark having long since left, leaving just the usual suspects. Chris and Jess were wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other, completely oblivious to everyone else. Benedict and Tom were swigging whisky straight out of the bottle and reminiscing about their school days and Scarlett, Jeremy and Mark were chatting quietly together, occasionally laughing and joking about something or other whilst Vickey had been telling Robert everything she had wanted to say. 

 

“Well kids,” Mark eventually said when he noticed Vickey and Robert had finished talking. “How about we see the dawn in with something special?” 

 

Robert grinned at him as he got up and disappeared inside. 

 

“Actually, I think I'm going to take my lady to bed,” Chris yawned, getting a little unsteadily to his feet and pulling Jess with him. Saying goodnight to everyone, they too disappeared inside. 

 

“Think I'm going to head to Bedfordshire too,” Tom decided, draining the last of his scotch and standing up to stretch. How he had managed to stay apparently sober was beyond everyone else. “Benedict dear boy, let me go and make up the sofa for you. Scarlett darling, will you be staying?” 

 

“Yup,” Scarlett yawned and followed after the 2 boys. “Thanks for an awesome party guys. I had a great time.” 

 

“Hey, any time sweetie,” Vickey grinned lazily up at the blonde as she gave her hair a stroke on the way past. 

 

“Happy birthday gorgeous,” Robert said as she kissed him on the cheek before going into the house. “You off too Jer?” 

 

“Na, think I'll stay,” Jeremy said as he moved to sit himself down on the floor at Vickey's feet. Leaning back against the seat, he draped his arm over Vickey's thigh and put his chin in his forearm. The pair had been stealing furtive glances at each other all night, the tension between then ratcheting up a notch each time they'd caught the other looking. Jeremy was just upping the anti by being so close. Vickey had carefully avoided himself as much as she could, knowing full well that the more drunk she got, the more likely she was to do something stupid. And there was no way she was going to do that at Scarlett's birthday party and ruin her night. But she had noticed, after Jess had said something, that although Jeremy and Scarlett were obviously very close, she couldn't see anything that would obviously say they were a couple. She was confused about it so had actively avoided him where she could. It was like she was getting mixed signals. He would flirt with her outrageously when they were alone but when they were around other people, he would back off. She had no idea what to make of it and now with him leaning against her, the urge to run her fingers through his hair was almost overwhelming. 

 

Mark came back with a knowing smile and a food container in his hand. Sitting on the floor cross-legged with the others, he popped open the box and put down the box in them middle of the little group. Inside where the gooiest, most delicious looking brownies they'd ever seen. 

 

“My 'special' recipe,” Mark announced happily with a wink, grabbing one for himself and taking a bite. 

 

“Special huh?” Jeremy chuckled and took one for himself. Vickey knew she shouldn't, but it was just a brownie so why the hell not? It'd been years and weed hadn't been one of her addictions. She took one and had a bite – they were delicious. Robert didn't partake and carried on happily sipping his can of Coke.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

As dawn broke over the terrace, 3 of the group were quite happily stoned and all four of them were sprawled out on a copious amounts of cushions and listening to Pink Floyd whilst putting the world bang to rights. Vickey had joined the group on the floor and Jeremy had made himself quite comfortable with his head pillowed on her stomach and occasionally telling her that the noises he could hear made it sound as though she had a monster in her stomach. Vickey had long given into the urge to run her fingers through his hair and it was now stuck up all over the place. He kept looking up at her with sleepy eyes and giving her that lopsided smile of his. The world soon narrowed down to just Jeremy and his big blue-green eyes and Vickey felt as though the need to kiss him would end her if she didn't. When Jeremy looked up at her again, their eyes locked and there was nothing else but him. He had an uncanny knack of making it feel like he was looking right into her very soul and she couldn't look away. He wrapped his hands around her hips and buried his face in her stomach, inhaling deeply and she could feel his exhale warm against her skin through the fabric of her t-shirt. It felt like the most intimate moment of her life when he nudged at the hem of her shirt with his nose and ghosted his lips across the sliver of skin he had revealed. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until it gushed out of her at the feel of his lips on her skin. 

 

“Well, I think that's our cue to leave,” Mark whispered to Robert as they both watched the other two. 

 

“I think you could be right my friend,” Robert grinned and the two men slipped away without a word, leaving Vickey and Jeremy alone on the terrace. 

 

Vickey didn't want to move as Jeremy continued to trace under the hem of her shirt with his fingers. She knew this was wrong, that Scarlett was downstairs in Jeremy's bed, probably waiting for him. But it felt so good that she didn't want the moment to end. 

 

“Do you even know what you do to me?” Jeremy murmured against the skin at Vickey's navel, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles at her sides where his hands had come to rest. At the sound of his words, heat pooled in Vickey's belly, a fire of want roaring to life and she had to stifle a groan. He brought his head up and rested his chin on her stomach, looking up at her once again. Vickey had no words, her tongue suddenly too big for her mouth as she took in the want in Jeremy's eyes. 

 

“We can't,” Vickey managed to rasp finally as her fingers still moved in his hair. He leant into the touch and made a humming sound, his eyelids fluttering shut at the gentle scratch of her finger nails. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Lots of reasons.” 

 

“Reasons suck,” Jeremy sighed and turned his head to lay his cheek against Vickey's bared flesh. 

 

“Yeah, they do,” Vickey said in a quiet voice. Neither of them moved, both desperate for the moment not to end and to have to go back to the world. Eventually, a brownie induced sleep claimed them both and if Scarlett found them wrapped around each other hours later and threw a blanket over them with a warm, knowing smile, neither of them could remember.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is really just a self indulgent chapter so apologies. I'm a recovering alcoholic myself and RDJ has been one of the things that has helped me stay sober for the last however many years, We were actually both in rehab just a few months apart and I've used his rise to the top as an inspiration for my own life. I just really wanted to get him in this fic, as well as Mark so that's what this chapter is about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey & Jeremy take the Mustang for a spin, Chris isn't so sure about Benedict and Tom & Scarlett start plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to update. Kinda got distracted with writing something else. I also really struggled with this chapter - just ran out of inspiration, despite having it already mapped out. So apologies if its a bit short and lacking in content. I'll do better with the next chapter, promise.

What had she meant by reasons? She must have meant Tom, could only have meant Tom. What other reason would there be? It was driving Jeremy crazy. He'd woken up on the terrace after the party with his face still buried in Vickey's stomach whilst she had slept on. He'd laid there and and watched her sleep, her brow occasionally knotting and frowning which he managed to soothe away by rubbing circles with his thumbs on her sides. He hadn't wanted to leave but he had, reluctantly. He's shuffled back to his room, his mind working overtime thinking about Vickey. He crawled into bed where Scarlett was curled up under the covers. 

“Hey,” Scarlett said sleepily, squinting at the clock on the bedside table. 

“Hey,” Jeremy mumbled back as he squashed his face into the pillow next to her. She considered him for a moment, taking in the furrowed brow and his sad eyes. She knew how her best friend was feeling and she felt helpless. 

“She'll come around sweetie,” Scarlett said softly, finding Jeremy's hand where it was clenched under his pillow. “Just got to let her work through some stuff.” Jeremy just groaned into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and linking his fingers with Scarlett's. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” Jeremy huffed, his blue-green eyes so sad when he lifted his head to look at his friend. 

“Being a gentleman, as always,” Scarlett smiled and kissed his forehead. “Now go to sleep.” 

“You be here when I wake up?” 

“I'll be here,” Scarlett reassured, resting her forehead against Jeremy's. He smiled weakly and slowly sleep claimed him. Scarlett lay and watched her friend sleep. There had to be something she could do. Perhaps talking to Vickey would be overstepping the mark a little. Tom. She'd talk to Tom instead. 

*******

 

Vickey was glad of the amount of work that her job brings as it means she can avoid Jeremy almost completely. She had taken to coming home from work and heading straight down to the garage to work on the Mustang. Chris came down a few times to help out but Jeremy stayed away, which she was both glad and annoyed about. She missed his laugh and the way his eyes crinkled when he did. She missed his smell and the way his eyes seemed to follow her whenever she was near him. And she missed working on the car with him. They'd become so attuned to each other when they were working that they barely needed to talk anymore. Each knew what the other was doing and the because of that, the car was almost finished. Just a few more bits to do before it went off for a new paint job. Vickey adored Chris but he wasn't Jeremy. He should have been there helping to finish off the car. 

“You should take Jeremy out for the maiden voyage,” Chris mentioned idly two weeks after the party as he worked with Vickey on the car. “He's done a lot of the work, seems only fair.” Vickey pretended she hadn't heard him and carried on with the rewiring she was doing. “I know you can hear me Sis.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, you're right,” Vickey sighed as she twisted two wired together. “I just don't trust myself alone with him, y'know?” 

“Here's an idea – why don't you talk to him?” Chris chided. “Contrary to popular belief, talking is good.” 

“Did you just say something ridiculously adult that actually made sense?” Vickey blinked in mock shock. 

“Look at me Ma, I'm growing!” Chris giggled and threw the oily rag back at his friend. 

“Remind me to send Jess a gift basket or something,” Vickey laughed back as the rag hit her in the face. “She'll turn you into a grown up yet!” 

“Not even I can work miracles like that,” came a voice from the doorway into the house. 

“Hey baby!” Chris grinned at her before walking over and scooping her up in his arms. She squealed as he rubbed his stubble against her cheek and tried to push him away before he got engine grease all over her scrubs. 

“See?” Jess protested to Vickey as she failed miserably to push her boyfriend away. “Eternal manchild!” 

“Yeah, but we love 'im” 

“Yeah, you love me!” Chris carried on trying to snuggle his girlfriend as she squirmed in his arms. “And I love you more than Call of Duty.” 

“High praise indeed!” Vickey laughed as she watched Jess give up the fight and surrender. 

“You're right, I do,” Jess sighed, wrapping her arms around Chris and grinning up at him. “And I love you more than cake.” 

“More than cake?” 

“More than cake.” 

“Urgh. You two are sickening. Get out of my garage before I vomit.” 

******

 

Benedict became a regular fixture at the house thanks to re-establishing his friendship with Tom. And he was often at the house on the mornings that Jess was on a late shift thanks to them having similar hours. He was fast becoming one of Vickey's favourite people and she found his awkwardness adorable. Soon, she, Benedict and Tom had become almost inseparable and Vickey found it a welcome distraction from Jeremy. And they found that they could completely confound everyone else by having conversations entirely in cockney rhyming slang. It was a habit that often left everyone else confused and a little speechless which of course meant that the other 3 found it utterly hilarious. 

Chris, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly wary of the new addition to the group. He would often feel a flicker of jealousy when he saw his girlfriend and Benedict deep in conversation about work. Chris had learnt a lot since being with Jess about what she did for a living but the conversations she had with Benedict were beyond him. He knew deep down that Jess was just trying to make Benedict feel at ease in a new city, hundreds of miles away from home but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Jess was being overly friendly.

“Stop being such a dick,” Vickey said to him one night when she came into the kitchen to find Chris leaning on the counter and glaring at Benedict where he was sat on the sofa talking to Jess. 

“I'm not.”

 “Oh really?” Vickey raised an eyebrow. “So why are you in here glaring daggers at Ben just because he's talking to Jess?” 

“I'm _not_.” 

“Evans,” Vickey sighed, rolling her eyes and dragging his head around to face her with a hand on the side of his face. “Stop being a tit about this. He's new to Boston, he doesn't know anyone else and Jess is just being nice. You know what a big heart she's got and you know how much she hates to see people lonely. I have it on good authority that he's not interested in her like that so you have nothing to worry about. Now suck it up and be a man.” 

Chris scowled at her for a moment before his shoulders sagged and he sighed. Vickey was right – he was being a dick. But he couldn't help the way he felt. Benedict was everything he wasn't: smart, successful, and gentlemanly. How could Jess _not_ like him. Hell, _everyone_ seemed to like him. Even Banner and he didn't like anyone. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that now with Benedict in the group, he just wasn't good enough for Jess. For Christ's sake, he was an actor who wasn't an actor because he couldn't go through auditions, he was working in a sandwich bar a few days a week, couldn't provide for his girlfriend and sat and played Call of Duty more than a grown man should. 

“Seriously Evans, stop it. And before you say anything, yes you _ARE_ good enough for her and yes you're an idiot,” Vickey said sharply, giving Chris' face an affectionate tap. “Now snap out of it and grow a pair before I'm forced to take away your Xbox.” 

*******

 

Two days later and Vickey was driving home with the Mustang from the coachworks with her shiny new cherry red paint job. She parked the car on the driveway and got out to admire the finally finished car. 

“You. Are. _Beautiful_ ,” Vickey grinned at the car, running a finger over the bonnet and feeling very smug. She was itching to take the car out for a spin so had come back to the house to grab a few things before heading back out for an afternoon of driving. She was just throwing some things in the back seat and folding back the roof despite the freezing weather when Jeremy suddenly hurtled through the the door from the house, skidding to a halt next to the motorbikes and narrowly avoiding knocking one over. 

“Smooth,” Vickey chuckled as Jeremy flailed his arms for a moment, trying to regain his balance. 

“She'S finished?” He asked breathily, obviously having just sprinted from somewhere in the house to the garage. 

“Yup!” Vickey said proudly, spreading her arms out and stepping back from the car. 

“Wow,” Jeremy grinned, walking around the car. 

“I think we can safely congratulate ourselves on a job well done,” Vickey leaned against the drivers door and crossed her arms. “I was just going to take her out for the afternoon. Do you.....I mean, would you....Erm....Do you wanna come with?” Smooth Vickey, real smooth. 

“Fuck yeah I do!” Jeremy grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. “Lemme just go grab my coat. Be right back.” 

And with that he sprinted off into the house again and Vickey pulled on her biggest winter coat and scarf together with a hat and gloves. She was already in her winter boots and they were both going to look ridiculous all wrapped up in layers of knitwear with the roof of the car down but what the hell. The car looked amazing and deserved to be shown off. Jeremy hurried back into the garage all wrapped up in a thick wool peacoat and stupidly long scarf that he had wound around his neck about four times. He was pulling on gloves and a hat as he walked up to the car, grinning like a maniac. 

“Shall we?” Vickey smiled back, gesturing to the passenger side. “You can drive her home on the way back.” 

Jeremy just grinned even wider and hopped into the passenger seat, Vickey climbing into the drivers side. She started the car and the throaty sound of the Mustang's engine purred away. Grinning at each other, Vickey pulled out of the drive way and they were off. Yes, it was bad idea spending time along with Jeremy but Vickey didn't really care at that moment. She was feeling a little selfish and the thought of having him all to herself for an afternoon just made her smile all the wider. 

*******

 

“Vix my darling, I was wondering is you wanted to, oh......,” Tom came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the garage when he noticed that both the car and Vickey weren't home. It wasn't long before he was joined by Scarlett. 

“You lost your bestie too huh?” She said with a smile. “Yeah, me too.” 

“That girl and her infernal cars....,” Tom grumbled. 

“Well, I'm guessing that if neither of them are here then they're somewhere with the car together,” Scarlett decided. “Which is a good thing.” 

“Your powers of deduction are astounding,” Tom giggled and Scarlett slapped him affectionately on the arm.

“Are you shitting me?” 

“They're both ridiculous, aren't they?” Tom sighed. 

“Yes. Yes they are,” Scarlett nodded. “And I think it's high time we bashed both their heads together. It's starting to get annoying.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Tom agreed. “Now the question is my dear, what can we do about it?” 

“I have a few ideas,” Scarlett smirked, a glint in her eyes that caused a smile to creep across Tom's face. 

“Oh pray, do tell you sneaky little minx!” 

“How about you take me out for coffee and I'll tell you all about it?” Scarlett linked her arm with Tom's and steered him back into the house. 

“I knew you were a secret evil genius!” Tom laughed, letting Scarlett drag him along. And if he got to spend the afternoon with the person he'd been thinking about more and more often then that was just an added bonus. 

*********

 

Vickey and Jeremy stopped at a diner outside the city, not wanting to go too far out as the roads wouldn't have been gritted yet. After shedding layers of knitwear, they had settled into a booth next to a window that the Mustang was parked underneath and proceeded to eat enough to feed a small army. After the food was done, they sat in companionable silence for a while. Vickey's mind was starting to whir though, panic settling in a little at the fact they were alone together. Now was as good a time as any to have the 'talk' with him, ask him about Scarlett and what exactly was going on between them. And to ask him about what this 'thing' was they had going on. But just as she opened her mouth to start talking, all courage failed her and she couldn't ask him. She just couldn't. What if he answered with exactly what she didn't want to hear – that he and Scarlett were together, madly in love and were going to get married and have babies? She'd already decided that that was the answer she was going to get but hearing it straight from the horses mouth would be different. It would be final and what tiny spark of hope she may have would be stamped on and extinguished. And she was clinging to that tiny shred of hope at the moment and would really rather not let it go just yet. Her face must have been a picture because Jeremy reached across the table and put his hand over hers. 

“Hey momma, you OK?” He asked, brow knotted in concern as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. No wait, I.....No, I'm fine,” Vickey mentally kicked herself for chickening out _again_. 

“Bullshit,” Jeremy retorted, gripping her hand a little tighter. 

“No really, I'm _fine,”_ Vickey gritted her teeth, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. “Just leave it, it's all good.” 

Jeremy eyed her for a moment. Clearly there was something bothering her but if she didn't want to talk about it then he wasn't going to push. Sighing, he gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze before moving it back to his coffee mug. He met her eyes across the table, blue-grey locking with hazel and for a moment, something so sad passed across Vickey's face that he almost asked her again what was wrong. Then it was gone and he watched as she shook herself and grinned at him across the table. 

“So, wanna drive us home?” Vickey asked, tossing the keys to the car on the table. 

Jeremy just grinned back and started pulling on his layers of clothing before throwing some bills on the table and snagging the keys before Vickey could change her mind. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes on a 3 week shoot, Chris has some auditions, texting happens and Vickey has a lot of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so bennysemma told me that Chris is a muscial fantactic (as am I) so I indulged myself a little at the beginning of this chapter. It's cheesey as fuck but I regret nothing.

Vickey  was surprised the next morning when she found Chris already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“What happened? Shit the bed?” She smirked, helping herself to coffee.

“Ha  ha ,” Chris deadpanned.  He was already dressed too. He was never washed ,  dressed and awake by 7.30 in the morning.

“Then what?”

“Got an audition,” Chris replied smugly, not a hint of nervousness about him.   "Well, three actually.

“Oh cool, well done Bro!”  Vickey  gave him a hug and  huge smile . .

“ So,  I’m awake  and dressed  at 7.30 in the morning.   And y ou know what that means,” Chris had that glint in his eye.

“Oh no Evans, I haven’t got time,”  Vickey  stated, but couldn’t help grinning back .

“Really?”

“Really.”

“’Cos you don’t look like you’re in a rush.”

“Just…..Don’t.”

Chris sits for a moment , that mi schie vous  glint in his eyes that tells  Vickey  he's going to do it anyway.  She gives him a warning glare but can't hide the smile.

" _ There's a bight golden haze on the meadow _ _._.....," Chris starts singing, his grin wide now.

"I warned you, I don't have  ti .....  _ There's a bright golden haze on the meadow _ _._...." Vickey  can't help joining in with the singing at that point.

" _ The corn is as high as an elephants eye _ ...." Chris carries on.  " _ And it looks like it's climbing right up to the sky _ ......."

Vickey  and Chris both look at each other, grinning widely before taking a deep breath and starting to sing together:

" _ Oh what a beautiful  mornin ', Oh what a beautiful day, I got a beautiful  feelin ', Everything's  goin _ _' may way_....... "

They carry on like that,  Vickey  putting her arm around Chris' shoulder and don't notice when Jeremy staggers bleary eyed into the kitchen, smirking as he pours himself a coffee and leans against the counter watching the other two in their own little happy singing world.  Chris has got a good voice, slightly husky but pitch perfect.   Vickey ....  not so much but she's giving it her all and that just makes Jeremy's smirk soften into a warm smile as he watches her belt out the song with Chris.  When they're both finishe d  and laughing at each other a little breathlessly, Jeremy applauds, making  the pair jump and turn towards the noise.  They both blush furiously and  Vickey  quickly stuffs all her things into her handbag as Chris just chuckles.

"Quite the way to be woken up," Jeremy sniggers and  Vickey  flushes harder as she feels his eyes on her.  He's gorgeous in the mornings, all ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.  She aches to reach out and touch him but she can't.

"Yeah, sorry dude, couldn't help it," Chris grins as he watches  Vickey  get increasingly flustered.  "Some times the mood just takes me,  y'know ?"

"You're in a good mood today bro," Jeremy comments.

"Got me a few auditions today," Chris nods and checks his watch.  "The first of which I should be getting to."

"Good for you," Jeremy grins and moves around the kitchen counter to put a hand on Chris' shoulder.  "You  gonna  be ok?"

"Yeah.  Yeah, I think I am," Chris' brow furrows a little but he's still looking relaxed and happy.  "And thanks dude, for everything."

"Hey, no problem.  Any time, you know that," Jeremy's smile is warm and reassuring and  Vickey's  heart pulls as she watches the pair of them share a bro-hug.  Jeremy has been good for Chris and for that, she'll be eternally grateful.  Unfortunately, it also makes her fall for Jeremy just that little bit more.

"Right kids, wish me luck," Chris says, standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Break a leg!"

"Knock ' em  dead!"

Chris just grins at them both before heading out the door, leaving them alone in the kitchen.   Vickey  sighs and reaches for her suit jacket, pulling it on before putting on her lipstick using the side of the toaster.

"Hey, will you let me know how Chris did later?" Jeremy asks suddenly.

"Um, sure.  Or you could just ask him yourself,"  Vickey  says, a little confused.

"I got a call last night from my agent and I'm off on a 3 week shoot today," Jeremy replies, scrubbing a hand over his face and looking suddenly tired.  

"Oh."

"I'll try calling later but I have no idea if there'll be any kind of signal where I'm going," Jeremy carried on, fixing his eyes on  Vickey  and looking a little sad she notices.  

"OK,"  Vickey  said , her voice a little small and her shoulders sag slightly.  T hree  weeks? No Jeremy for three whole weeks?

"Just.....Just send me a text or something?  I worry about him."

Vickey  smiles at that and just nods.  Her heart clenches at the thought of Jeremy not being around for almost a month and a tense silence settles over them both.  Neither of them want to part ways but  Vickey  needs to get to work and Jeremy has to go pack and get  going .

"Well, I need to get to work,"  Vickey  says eventually, gathering her bag and fidgeting with the strap, desperate not to leave.  "Good luck with the shoot and everything."

Suddenly, Jeremy is rounding the counter and getting in  Vickey's  space, startling her a little.  His blue-green eyes are huge and searching hers for a moment before he stretches up thanks to  Vickey  being taller than him in her heels, and brushes his lips against her s for just a moment before rocking back on his heels with a lazy grin on his face.

"Thanks.  Now get the fuck to work before you're late," And with that, Jeremy gives  her  one last lingering look before turning on his heels and walking away towards his room without looking back.  Vickey  just stands there stunned as she watches him leave.  

"O.....K.......," She says to no-one in particular, her lips tingling from where he'd touched her, goose bumps  s kittering  across her skin.  What the fuck was that?  Had he even realised that he'd done it?  Maybe he was still half asleep and didn't know he'd done it.  Or maybe it was deliberate and he was pushing her buttons on purpose.  Either way, she wasn't about to deny the fact that she'd liked it.  A lot.  She brought a hand up to run her fingers over her lips before sighing as a rush of guilt over took any other feelings she may be having.  He was with Scarlett - what was he thinking?

Maybe three weeks without him would be a good thing.

*******

Chris came back from his auditions in a jubilant mood.  He'd been as nervous as ever but with the techniques that Jeremy had taught him, he'd managed to keep it together and actually got through all of them without a hitch.   He called his agent and told her about it excitedly and she'd booked him more before he had time to stop and think about it enough to protest.  Jess and  Vickey  were so proud of him and they'd watched a music al movie marathon to celebrate.  Half way through the evening as  Vickey  was making more popcorn, she took her p hone out to text Jeremy.

_ Chris nailed every single one and is now unb earabl y smug about it.  I'm holding you solely respon si ble  for the level of smugness currently choking the house  - V _

She smiled to herself  and tucked her phone away to get more beers from the fridge.  Just as the popcorn was finishing, her phone chimed with a new message:

> _ Feeling pretty fucking smug about that myself. I'm glad - J _

_ Thanks for helping him out. Means a lot - V _

> _ Any time mama :) - J _

Vickey  grinned to herself and stuffed her phone in her pocket before returning to the living room.   She had a fleeting thought about it being a dangerous thing that she now had Jeremy's phone number so could be tempted to text him any time she liked, but quickly dispelled that thought.  She had said she would text him about how Chris' auditions had gone and now she had.  She had no reason to text him again so why would she?  As tempting as it was, she was determined to use the time that he was away to try and distance herself as much as she could.  It was for the best, she was sure of it.

********

That lasted all of a few days.

> _ Wotcha  doing? - J _

Vickey  yawned sleepily as her phone chimed  just as she was  d ozing  off  a few nights later.  When she squinted at her phone and saw it was Jeremy, she was awake instantly.

_ Well, I  was attempting to sleep - V _

> _ Sorry, didn't mean to wake you :(  _

_ You didn't, not really. You ok?  _

> _ Bored. There's no one fun here to play with. ENTERTAIN ME! _

_ N'aww , you think I'm fun?  _

> _ More than you know ;)  _

_ Sweet talker!  Hows  the shoot going? _

> _ Good. Tiring but good. Learning a lot and making friends. Missing home though. _

_ You miss us? That’s cute. _

> _ Just  one person in particular :( _

Vickey  felt her heart clench  as she knew he meant Scarlett.  She must be asleep if he was texting her instead.  And that pathetic thing was, she'd take that.   She'd take anything he was willing to give her if she was being honest.

_ I'm sure she misses  you too. And anyway, the time will fly by and you'll be home before you know it. _

There was a longer pause this time before Jeremy replied and  Vickey  bit her lip a little nervously.

> _ I hope you're right. I really miss her. _

_ I'm always right, you know that! ;) _

> _ Smug fucker. Now go to bed - you've got work tomorrow. _

_ Alright mum. Have a good night - V _

> _ Sleep well. And thanks for  alleviating  the boredom for a while ;) - J _

Vickey  couldn't help the wide grin as she put her phone back down on the bedside table and wriggled back under the duvet.

Barton lifted his head from where he was stretched out against his owners back and sniffed the air a little.  He huffed and lay back down, happy when he caught the faint scent of giddy h appiness.

*****

The texting became a regular thing after that.  Every day, Jeremy would text  Vickey  something during the day.  It could be something about the shoot or something totally random that he just happened to be thinking about it.   Vickey's  eyes would light up whenever she heard her phone go off and sometimes she'd giggle or smirk, oblivious to whoever was around her at the time.  The other's would give each other knowing looks and were all pleased at the progress

Vickey  felt guilty about having some sort of bizarre text relationship with someone else's man but it was all innocent wasn't it?  She wasn't doing anything wrong by talking to a friend was she? And he was a friend, a good friend.  OK, so he was a friend that she was slowly falling for who was with someone else but he was still a friend.  No, she wouldn’t feel guilty for that.  She did, however, desperately want to mention the almost-kiss that happened but she didn’t.  In all honesty, she didn't know what to do about it so had pushed it to the back of her mind in a bid to forget about it.

Jeremy  started to text her pictures from the shoot although without him in them and  Vickey  would send him pictures back of wherever she happened to be.  Sometimes it was just her desk, other times it was the streets of Boston as she weaved her way around the morning or evening commuters.  It was all kinds of wrong but without Jeremy actually there,  Vickey  was more sure of herself and couldn’t quite bring herself to be bothered by it.  

******

" Booooooooored ......" Scarlett whine d about 2 weeks  later as she spun around on  Vickey's  desk chair on the lounge.  With Jeremy gone, she seemed to be at a loose end and had been at the house a lot more than usual.   Vickey  found that a little odd seeing as Jeremy wasn't there and had expected to hardly see her at all.

"Girl's Night Out," Tom said loudly and decisively.

"Huh?" Jess said sleepily from where she was sprawled out across Chris' lap as they all watched television.

"Girl's Night Out," Tom repeated as he stood up and stretched, upending  Vickey  from his shoulder.  

"Yes! That!" Scarlett squealed a little, clapping her hands together.

" L adies, go get your glad rags on," Tom grinned, poking  Vickey  with his foot.  She swatted it away grumpily but he carried on anyway.  "Come on, Up. Chop  chop !"

"Do we have to? "  Vickey  groaned into a cushion as To m  continued to annoy her with his foot.

"Hey, how come you get to go on a Girl's Night Out?" Chris pouted as Jess stirred into life.

"Because Tom is secretly a woman," Scarlett giggled as she watched Chris pout harder.  Tom scowled at her but there was no heat in it.

"Now come on girls, the city awaits!"

*****

Later that night and Scarlett,  Vickey , Jess and Tom are roaring with laughter at a swanky bar in the city at something that Tom had said.   Vickey  had needed this.  She hated to admit it but she' d  been pining for Jeremy ever  since she came home from work that first day and he'd been gone.  She missed his sleepy smiles and subtle flirting when no one else was in the room.  He'd become such a part of her life that there was a definite hole now that he wasn't there.  So she was getting quietly and pleas a ntly  more drunk as the evening wore on, the alcohol slowly starting to fill the void that he'd left.  She notic ed  that the more tipsy Scarlett got, the closer she was getting to Tom: a  hand on his thigh or arm, scooting closer to him in the booth they were sitting in and lingering looks when he was animatedly telling one of his stories.   Vickey  felt a  surge of protectiveness  at how blatant she was being but another part of her was secretly pleased.  If she was so interested in Tom the n  perhaps in the future, Jeremy might be about to become single.  She then chastised herself when she remembered the almost kiss in the kitchen a week ago and felt guilt wash over her.  Should she tell Scarlett about that? And about the texting?   She didn’t want to je opa rdize  the friendship that she now had with Scarlett but  shouldn’t friends tell each other stuff like that?

"You're thinking too hard," Jess said when she noticed her best friend's furrowed brow and gave her a nudge with her elbow.

"I need to tell you something,"  Vickey  said decisively and leaned closer to murmur what had happened  and then about the texting into Jess' ear.  Jess' eyes widened as  Vickey  finished her story and pulled away.  "So, should I tell her?"

Jess thought for a moment.  On one hand, she could see  Vickey's  predicament and the good person in her thought she should tell Scarlett.  On the other hand, why should she tell her?  She selfishly wanted her friend to be happy and knew how she felt about Jeremy.  She'd been watching her feelings for the man grow and deepen over the months that he' d  become a part of the ir  little family.

" Hmmmm ....." Jess contemplated, taking a swig of her beer.  "No."

"No? But....."

"No, I don’t think you should tell her," Jess went on, turning to look at her friend's stri c ken  face.  She had her suspicions about what Jeremy and Scarlett  actually  were to each other and she was becoming more convinced that they weren't together.  "I don’t think he realised what he was doing.  I reckon he was still half asleep and just didn’t think.  And I don’t think Scarlett needs to know."

"But......"

"No buts," Jess put a finger over  Vickey's  lips to silence her.  "Forget about it and just see what happens when he gets back.  I bet he doesn't even remember it."

"Oh gee, thanks.  I'm that memorable huh?"

"You know what I mean," Jess smirked.  "I bet he doesn’t remember he did it because he was still half asleep.  And if you bring something up that he doesn't remember t hen  that  would just  make things awkward."

"I guess you could be right....."

"Trust me, it's for the best.  You could end up hurting Scarlett and where would that get you?"

"Hmmm..... And what about the texting?"

"Oh, she already knows about that," Jess said matter - of - factly and  Vickey  nearly choked on her beer. "Relax. You're friends right? Friends are allowed to text each other.  She's totally fine with it."

"Really? You sure about that?"  Vickey  said, suddenly blindsided by a tsunami of guilt.  She knew she  sh ould have put a stop to the texting but she hadn't because she was selfish and not thinking .

"Really.  In fact, we all know about it."

" Wha ......?"

"Oh come on! Your eyes light up every time you get a message.  I figured it out weeks ago."

"Shit."

"Hey, it's all good, trust me," Jess put a hand on her friend's arm as she saw the stricken look in those hazel eyes.  "Really, it's all good."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Vickey  smiled weakly and put her hand over Jess' to give it a squeeze.

"What are you two gassing about o ver  there, thick as thieves?" Tom butted in.

"Nothing you need know about  Hiddleston ," Jess retorted and he eyed her suspiciously for a moment before sighing.

"Fine.  Now, more drinks.  I plan on us all getting absolutely shit faced tonight," Tom smile d  and got up to head for the bar.

Vickey  was sure she was going to regret the headache in the morn ing  but  for now, she was happy to just keep drinking and hopefully drown any of the lingering doubts she had.

*****

" _ YOU TRAITUROUS  LITTLE CRETIN  CHISTOPHER  ROBERT EVANS! _ " Tom  practically  screamed at Chris the day Jeremy got home.   Jeremy was glaring at him too and Chris squared his shoulders.

"What? Y ou fucked off for 3 weeks and the rest of you  all went out and left me on my own so serves you right," Chris said, folding his arms across his chest defi a ntly .  

"Low blow dude, low blow," Jeremy shook his head but he had that crooked smile of his on his face.

"What the fuck is all the noise ?  Some of us are trying to get some work done,"  Vickey  scowled as she wandered into the living room, glasses perched on top of her head and pen behind her ear.

"This little shit watched the rest of series 5 without us," Tom spat, pointing a finger at Chris.

"Ah. A Supernatural argument. JESS!"  Vickey  bellowed up the stairs.  Jess came clattering down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"What? What's going on? Where's the fire? "

"It would appear that whilst Jeremy was gone and Tom wasn't around, your boyfriend as been secretly watching the rest of season 5 of Supernatural without them,"  Vickey  tried saying without a grin spreading across her face but failing.  Jess just pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh for the love of......,"

"What? They weren't around and I wanted to watch it."

"You couldn't wait just a couple of weeks?" Jess said, utterly exasperated.

"No."

" Y'know  what Evans? You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out," Jess sighed before turning on her heels and stalking back upstairs.

"Go easy on him boys.  And try not to get blood on the walls,"  Vickey  sniggered before following Jess up the stairs.

Upstairs, Jess was regretting  ever introducing the three boys to Supernatural as she heard Chris squeal in the way that could only mean that he was currently being tickled to death.  Tomorrow she was going to hide all the box sets and cancel the house Netflix account.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey starts to disappear down the rabbit hole but her friends are all there for her. Chris gets a job, there's tension in the house, Tom is a rock, Jeremy is a bro and Chris is an assbutt.
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter refers to Vickey's past drug abuse in some detail so if that's a trigger for you, you might want to skip it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter refers to Vickey's past drug abuse in some detail so if that's a trigger for you, you might want to skip it.**
> 
> This chapter is pretty......angsty. It's not our usual band of merry men and women so be warned. And the next couple of chapters won't be much better so don't say i didn't warn you.
> 
> Also, I should point out that bennysemma actually wrote the fight in this chapter because she's a sick and twisted woman and likes to see Chris suffer (she loves him really, i swear). All I did was add the bit with him & Jeremy at the end and tweak a few teensy-tiny words.
> 
> Lastly, the role I was thinking of Chris getting is either London or Puncture. I have mentioned before that this fic has no historical accuracy whatsoever - I'm just using everyone's past & current filmography and bending it to my will. Just so y'all know ;)

“I GOT IT! I GOT THE FUCKING JOB!” Chris squealed in the living room a week later, jumping up and down with glee as he waved his phone around in the air. The others in the room were startled out of their relaxed lounging to look at Chris. 

“OH MY GOD!! BABY THAT'S _AWESOME_!” Jess squeaked, leaping off the sofa and throwing herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms and legs around him and gripping tight. 

“Dude, that _is_ awesome!” Jeremy beamed, standing up to give his friend a congratulatory slap on the back. “Which one?” 

Chris hesitated for a moment before turning to Vickey who was grinning away with the rest of them. Her smile faltered a little as Chris looked apprehensive. 

“The drug addict,” Chris said in a low voice, looking almost apologetic as Vickey's smile faded. She knew this was coming. Out of all the roles Chris has gone for, she knew that this was the one he would nail. How could he not? He'd had first hand experience of being around an addict thanks to her past so of course he was going to ace that audition. And she was dreading him getting the part. Not that she wasn't happy for him, she was. So happy. He deserved this break and she was so proud. But she knew that he would be coming to her for his research into the role and she knew it was going to be tough. She couldn't say no to him, how could she? He'd been the one to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and he'd been the one that she'd leaned on the most. She owed him this. Didn't mean it was going to be easy. She gave him a soft smile and stood up to hug him when Jess eventually untangled herself from him. 

“Proud of you bro, I really am,” She whispered in his ear and he hugged her tighter. “And anything you need, I'm here.” 

“You sure?” 

“I'm sure. I'm a big girl, I can handle it,” She breathed and hoped that she sounded convincing. She didn't because Chris' arms tightened even more around her. “Really, I'll be fine.” Chris gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. 

“Well, I think this deserves a few beers, don't you?” Jeremy announced, wandering off to the kitchen. This was going to be rough on Vickey, he knew that. And he swore to himself that he would keep a close eye on her through it. He made a mental note to talk to Tom about it too. This could get rough for all of them.

 

*******

 

Chris threw himself into research for the role, spending hours on the internet reading about past and current addicts, going to meetings and talking to recovering addicts, but the one person that he knew would be able to help him the most he was too scared to go to. He didn't want to awaken any bad memories for Vickey, he really didn't. He remembered vividly what he had gone through with her when she was at her worst but being part of a support network wasn't even close to getting know what an addict actually felt when in the grip of an addiction. He needed to talk to her but he just didn't know how. 

“Just go to her,” Jess said one night as they were lying in bed, Chris' chin propped up on her stomach as he lay between her legs and she ran her fingers through his hair. “I know you're scared but we're all here for her. And I know that Jeremy has been watching her like a hawk since you got the part. Well, more than he usually does anyway.” 

“I know baby but what if I spark something off for her?” Chris said, looking up at his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes. “I know she's beaten that demon but what if something happens? What if I'm the reason she ends up relapsing? I can't do that to her.” 

“Listen, just go and talk to her,” Jess answered, her hand stilling for a moment. She had met Vickey when after she got clean but was still very much recovering so while she knew how far Vickey had come, she hadn't seen her when she was at her absolute worst. Chris frowned before sighing and laying his cheek against Jess' navel. 

“I'll ask her tomorrow,” He decided and tightened his arms around Jess as she resumed the motions in his hair. “But if get so much as a whiff of anything wrong.....” 

“She'll tell us,” Jess reassured. “And even if she doesn't, we'll be able to see it.” 

“I hope you're right baby, I really do,” Chris added. “This could be a big break for me, for us. But I'll quit if I think this is hurting her.” 

*******

 

The next day, Chris went to find Vickey in the garage. He figured that the garage was her 'safe place' so would be where she felt most comfortable. 

“I wondered when you were going to come talk to me,” Vickey said from the other side of her Norton Commando where she was fiddling with the exhaust. “What took you so long?” 

“You know what,” Chris smiled at her sadly and Vickey sighed before standing up and wiping her hands on her overalls. 

“Look, we both know that I'm the best source you have on this and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure this goes well for you,” Vickey said, rounding the end of the motorbike and coming to a stop in front of Chris. “Brilliantly in fact. So lets grab a few beers and you tell me what you want to know, k?” 

“You sure?” 

“I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't,” Vickey put a hand on Chris' arm to reassure him and started herding him towards the house. They grabbed some beers from the fridge and headed up to the roof terrace where they spent the rest of the day. 

Vickey told him everything he wanted to know: how it felt to be high, how invincible it had made her feel. Then she told him about the come downs and the suicidal thoughts. She told him about the gnawing want and need for the next hit, how it had taken over her life. She told him about the nosebleeds, the diarrhoea, the vomiting her own teeth and the going without food for days when she was on a bender. She didn't hold back one little thing. Chris listened to it all, writing notes when he remembered to and fighting back tears when she told him about the guilt she still carried about the people she'd hurt and all the wrongs she'd done. Vickey let it all come pouring out, every last thing and by the end, they were both sobbing in each others arms, Chris telling her that he was sorry he never noticed sooner and Vickey just sobbing that she was sorry, over and over again. 

Jess found them like that, clinging to each other up on the terrace, faces soaked with tears. It broke her heart to see them both in that state but she steadied herself with the knowledge that Vickey wasn't in that dark place any more: she was here, with them and she was safe and she was loved. When Vickey spotted her after wiping her face for the umpteenth time on Chris' sweater, she made grabby hand motions towards her and Jess went willingly. The three of them huddled together against the cushions, Vickey pulling the strength from her two best friends as she fought to steady her shaking limbs. 

“I love you guys, you know that right?” Vickey managed to rasp some time later, finally bringing her head up so she could see them both. 

“We know,” Jess said with a watery smile, pushing a stray strand of Vickey's hair back behind her ear. “And you know that we're all here for you. We knew that this wasn't going to be easy for you but we're here whenever and wherever you need us, OK?” 

Vickey's face crumpled again as fresh tears threatened to break free. What had she ever done to deserve people like this in her life after all the shitty things she'd done? 

“Hey, we mean it,” Chris whispered, pulling Vickey back into him, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. “And thank you for doing this. You don't know how much it means to me and how proud I am of you for telling me all of it. I had no idea. I.....I just..... oh god Vix, I had no idea how bad it was for you.....” Chris choked on the last words as he struggled to swallow the rising lump in his throat. Vickey fisted her hands in the front of his sweater, clinging to him like a child as they both shook. Jess was rubbing Vickey's back as she cried some more and she could see how raw the wound still was. She was so proud of her best friend for talking about it all so openly but now she was worried that the wound was too fresh to have been opened again. She vowed to herself that she was going to watch out for every little tell that Chris has told her about in the past. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to be hurting and to not notice any of the signs.

 

*******

Luckily, the shoot for Chris' film was in Boston itself so he got to come home at the end of every day when he was done shooting. Good for Chris, but Vickey was struggling. She had offered to read through the script for Chris to see where she could make notes for him and where she could offer him advice. At first, she had thought it would be good for her, like some sort of therapy. But she soon noticed that she was having flashbacks at random points during the day. It could be when she was in her office at work and the sudden image of one of the dingy clubs she used to frequent would pop into her head. Or she could be cooking at home in the kitchen and a smell would spark off another memory. Sometimes she could even taste bloody vomit when she was having a particularly bad flashback and have to run to the toilet to vomit for real. It was after one such moment that she ran into Tom as she came out of the en suite bathroom she had in her office at work. Tom's eyes widened as he took in her pale and shaking appearance before crossing the room and folding her into his arms. 

“Oh sweetheart,” He murmured into the top of her head as she clung to him, sagging against his tall frame. 

“I'm fine, really,” Vickey muttered into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent to steady herself and push the image of waking up in a pool of her own vomit out of her mind. 

“No, you're not,” Tom chastised gently as he pulled back to look into her eyes. “You're having flashbacks, aren't you?” Vickey just nodded and Tom pulled her back into his arms, running his hands over her back to soothe her. 

“It's OK. The shoot will be done in a few weeks and I've already given him everything he needs. It's just still a bit raw, that's all.” Tom drew back again and forced Vickey to look at him, his blue eyes searching her hazel ones. 

“You come to me whenever this happens, you hear me? Doesn't matter where I am, what I'm doing or what time of day it is, you come to me,” He said, trying not to sound too stern but wanting to make sure that Vickey heard him. “You come to me and we talk about it. You're not doing this alone and if we need to get you professional help, then we will. Understand?” 

Vickey nodded with a sniff, fighting the tears for the millionth time that day and was once again at a loss for how she had such people in her life. All the awful things she'd done and she still had all these wonderful people that loved and cared for her. She didn't deserve them and the guilt started to wash over her again as she buried her face in Tom's chest. But she'd hold on to them all for as long as she could. She'd hold on to them and the knowledge that even though she had a dark past, she was a good person.

 

*******

 

Jeremy had noticed the change too. He now considered himself an expert on all the little mannerisms and character traits that Vickey had and he could see that she was slipping away from them all. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way she was more withdrawn than usual. Her eyes seemed to always look as though she'd been crying and she was spending less and less time with the group in the evenings when they were all together. For someone who always gave so much to those closest to her, it was painfully obvious now that she wasn't. He wanted to go to her, gather her in his arms and hold her, make it better. But Tom was an ever constant presence now, always by her side. Jeremy knew that was because he saw it too, they all did and he was grateful for that. If he couldn't reach out to her like he wanted to then at least he knew that everyone else was there to do it. He made sure that he was always home whenever she was, offering a silent and constant reassurance which was all he seemed to be able to do. 

Aside from Vickey, the atmosphere in the house was strained to say the least. Chris' shoot was taking it out of him as he slipped further into the mindset of his character. He and Jess were constantly bickering and sniping at each other, increasingly over Benedict. With Chris' shoot taking up nearly all of his time, Jess has been using her spare time to make sure that the new vet was making the most of the city. They went to art shows and the theatre whenever Chris was on night shoots but more often than not, they could both be found at the stables that were attached to the veterinary practice. Jess was working towards specialising in horses and Benedict was an equestrian consultant so it made sense. Whenever Jess wasn't at work or spending as much time as she could with Vickey before she withdrew from everyone for the day, Jess was out riding with Benedict. And that wasn't helping Chris' jealousy of the other Brit in the group one little bit. If Chris was home before Jess, he would grill her about where she'd been before she'd even got her coat off. The arguing was probably part of the reason that Vickey was spending less and less time with them all and Jeremy was angry about that. But then, everyone had their own problems and whatever was going on between the usually happy couple wasn't really any of his business. As far as he was concerned, Vickey was his top priority. 

Scarlett would drift in and out, not really sure what to make of the sudden change amongst the usually happy-go-lucky group so kept quiet. Jeremy had told her that it wasn't really his place to say anything about Vickey but Scarlett already knew some of her past after the pair had had a good, long chat a few months back as they got to know each other. She was just as concerned as the rest of them. After a particularly tense evening, Jeremy had called her and asked if he could hide out at her place for the night and he'd all but run from the house. He had felt so guilty about leaving Vickey that he was walking back through the door only a few hours later.

The first clue that told Jeremy something was wrong was the way the dogs were acting. He'd walked in the front door to see Banner curled up under the coffee table, a place he didn't usually frequent because Jess and Chris would scold him for licking up crumbs when he did. Barton was curled up tightly next to the Frenchie, his head resting on his doggy friend's shoulder. Banner was whimpering softly, and the look on Barton's face when he saw Jeremy clearly said: "do something!" 

The second clue was the shouting. Jeremy had been living in the house for just shy of 9 months now and he'd _never_ heard Jess and Chris raise their voices at each other. Not even while teasing or play-fighting. It was if they were incapable of it. But what Jeremy was hearing now? It was definitely shouting, and it wasn't the friendly kind. He couldn't make out the words -- the bedroom door must be closed -- but he could still hear the tone. Jeremy felt like a kid who'd just stumbled upon his parents fighting. His stomach clenched uncomfortably and his palms began to sweat. He couldn't move from his spot by the stairs. Chris and Jess didn't fight like that. They just _DIDN'T._ Yes it had been strained for a few weeks now but it was never like this. What on earth had happened? A door suddenly banged open upstairs and Jeremy flinched. 

"You are acting like a god damn child, Christopher!" Jess yelled, her footsteps heavy as she walked down the hall. 

"Yeah, that's me, stupid childish Chris!" He was following her, his voice absolutely furious and tinged with hurt. "Can't get a job, can't make any money, just gets in the way!" 

Jeremy's eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs, where Jess had just appeared, but she whirled around to face Chris once he'd finished speaking. "What are you even... I... ARGH!" she stuttered in frustration, flinging her arms out to her sides. "You aren't even making any sense any more! I don't even know what this fight is about!"

"It's about you wanting to spend your day off -- you're first day off in nine days, I might add -- galloping around with that sexy new vet of yours!" Chris shouted. Jeremy couldn't see the tall blonde, his angle to the stairs and Jess' back blocking his view, but he caught sight of Chris' arm as he settled his hand on the wall and leaned in close to Jess, getting right in her face.

"Oh my _God_ , Chris, seriously?!" Jess sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Is that what this is about?"

"Of course it is!" Chris fumed. "But don't you worry about me. I'll just stay here, on my only day off in 2 weeks, while you go play with Mr. Sexy Successful Horse Doctor. Maybe I'll work on my ass-groove in the couch that's gotten so large 'cos all I do all day is sit around _NOT_ working! Oh wait, that's right. I _DO_ have a job."

Jeremy swallowed thickly as he watched Jess pull herself back up to her full height which, to be fair, was all of 5 feet nothing.

"I invited him to go riding because he mentioned he missed doing so. I was being _FRIENDLY_ Christopher, that's all," Jess growled. "I wasn't coming on to him, you idiot and how _dare_ you accuse me of that? And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this is the first job you've had in _months.”_ Jeremy winced at Jess' cold tone. " _YOU'RE_ the one who brought that fact into the conversation, not me. So I'm gonna go gallop around the park for a few hours," the mocking quotation marks around the phrase were very clear, "and then I'm going to come home and we'll talk about this."

"No, goddammit, we're going to t-" Chris started, banging his hand against the wall, but Jess cut him off.

"We're going to talk about it _LATER_ ," she yelled, "because I can't even stand to look at you right now!"

And with that she turned her heel and stalked down the stairs, her riding boots clicking on the steps and the tails of her jacket flapping with every step. She held her riding hat clutched in her hand and, from the look on her face when she met Jeremy's gaze, he was surprised she hadn't swung it at Chris. 

"Try and talk some sense into the idiot?" she ground out as she passed by Jeremy; he could feel the waves of anger radiating off her. He tried to answer, but the words stuck in the back of his throat, still too shocked by everything he'd heard and seen. And Jess didn't wait for a reply anyway, just grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and slammed the door behind her when she left.

Jeremy looked up the stairs to see that Chris had sat down at the top of them, elbows on his knees and hands dangling between his legs. The outside of his left hand had red from where he'd hit the wall. His expression made Jeremy's breath catch; the anger was still there, but quickly fading now that Jess was gone. Sorrow, confusion and hurt were taking over, pulling the corners of his mouth down in a frown and causing a furrow to appear in his brow. His eyes, though... his eyes were devastated, begging for an explanation as to what had just happened, and though Jeremy didn't have an answer, he hurried up the stairs just the same. Placing a friendly arm around the big blond's shoulders, he simply waited until Chris found the words to start what was sure to be a long talk.

“I am a fucking idiot,” Chris groaned, leaning against his friend slightly and hanging his head.

“Yeah, you are,” Jeremy admitted, squeezing Chris' shoulder.

“Hey, you're supposed to be on my side,” Chris laughed weakly.

“I know, but you've been a real douchebag lately,” Jeremy went on. “And I _know_ that most of that is the role. Shit, I've been there myself more times that I care to admit. But you need to learn to balance that shit or it'll fucking eat you up from the inside. Believe me, I know.” And he did know – he'd played Jeffrey Dahmer. That was a time he didn't ever want to return to. It had consumed him and although it was the break he wanted and he would be forever grateful for that, it had been a dark time getting into that mindset, one that he swore he'd never repeat.

“Oh _god_.....,” Chris groaned again. They sat in silence for a while, Jeremy rubbing circles in Chris' shoulder with his thumb and offering his silent support.

“This isn't helping,” Jeremy said eventually before standing up. “How about you, me, a couple of beers and some guitar?” Chris gave him a watery smile before following him the rest of the way down the stairs. When Jess came home later, he'd be making it up to her as though his life depended on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey is lost and the gang all want to help but no-one seems to know how.
> 
> Then hurtful things are said.
> 
> (HEED THE WARNINGS.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Drug use in this chapter so you may want to skip it if that's not good for you to read.
> 
> I told you things were only going to get worse :(

Jess comes home later that night looking pink in the face after being out in the cold all afternoon. Jeremy and Chris had been playing some guitar in the lounge when they hear the front door slam shut and Jeremy quickly excuses himself, leaving the couple to talk. Jess glares at Chris from across the room before he clears his throat. 

“I'm so, so sorry baby girl,” Chris starts, standing to make his way over to Jess. She continues to glare at him as he approaches but by the time he reaches her, her eyes have softened somewhat. “I'm a fucking idiot and I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in the job and my stupid jealousy that I didn't realise I was taking it out on you so much.” 

“Yeah, well, I should think so,” Jess huffs, crossing her arms across her chest, still clearly angry but Chris' big, puppy dog eyes quickly cracking her resolve. “Those things you said? That hurt Chris, really hurt. How could you think that I'd do that to you?” 

Chris flushes in embarrassment as he remembers his accusations about Benedict. He still wasn't happy about the amount time his girlfriend was spending with the vet but after a long talk with Jeremy, he could understand why Jess had been so furious. In all the years they'd been together, Jess had never given him any reason not to trust her. 

“I'm sorry,” Chris hangs his head in shame as Jess' eyes bore into him. “I just.....he's so much more than I could ever be and I get that you want to spend time with him. Can you at least see why?” 

Jess considers for a moment, going over everything Chris had said to her earlier in the day. And she could see why Chris felt the way he did. She and Benedict shared something that she didn't share with Chris but that didn't make her boyfriend any less of a man. They were just different and different in the best ways. She chose her next words carefully. 

“I do see but what I have with Benedict is purely professional and nothing more than friendship,” Jess replied, uncrossing her arms and reaching for one of Chris' hands. “He specialises in the area I want to study and that's all. Plus, he's become one of the gang and he's in a new city with no friends other than us. All I've been doing is making him feel welcome, nothing more. Besides, I know for a fact that he's got the serious hots for one of the other vets. Like, the _serious_ hots. He actually walked into a stable door today because he was too busy ogling her.” 

Chris had to laugh a little at that. He sighed heavily before pulling his girlfriend into his arms. Her nose barely reached his chest and the familiar flare of protectiveness bloomed in his chest. 

“And as for him being something more than you, well, you're an idiot,” Jess mumbled into his chest. “I love you, you ridiculous, paranoid man child and I'll love you whether you're a big movie star or a smelly old tramp with no more than two pennies to rub together. I don't care if you have a job or not. Yeah it can get tough when you're not working but we take the rough with the smooth, we always have done.” 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Chris mutters, burying his face in Jess' hair and clutching her closer. He hated arguing, especially with Jess and he was feeling more than just a little guilty about the things he'd said earlier. 

“I don't know,” Jess sighs before jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. “But what I _do_ know, is that you have some serious making up to do right about now.” 

“Now that,” Chris grins before diving in for a kiss. “That is something I _can_ do.” 

If the rest of the house is kept awake by the sounds of very noisy and _VERY_ enthusiastic make up sex that Chris and Jess indulge in late into the night then no-one says anything at breakfast the next morning. But there are a few knowing smirks shared between Jeremy and Chris over the tops of their coffee mugs.

 

****** 

Days later and Vickey feels like she's drowning. The flashbacks are getting worse and more frequent and she's cracking in a way she didn't think she ever would again. Tom is an ever present rock but even he can't help fix this. She calls him whenever she feels herself slipping and he's true to his word: he's by her side as soon as he can get there. But she can feel the pull of the drugs stretching her thin and making her restless. She swore a long time ago that she would never go back to it but her resolve is slipping. As she spirals further and further down, the need for a pick-me-up gets ever stronger and she knows she's going to do something she'll regret sooner or later. The lure of just a few hours out of her own head and caught up in the heady high that the drugs will bring is almost too much. Tom manages to snatch her back at the last moment though but there's only so long that will carry on working. The renewed guilt is driving her further and further down the rabbit hole and she clings on to the last vestiges of her sanity and will power with all her strength. 

But she's fast losing the battle.

 

******

 

Jeremy is worried. Really worried. He watches as Vickey becomes increasingly restless, often finding her pacing the lounge and biting her nails long after everyone else has gone to bed. Each time, he ushers her gently up to her bedroom and puts her to bed before settling on the floor in the hallway outside her door to keep watch over her. On the nights that Tom is there, which is a lot, they exchange a sad look before he goes back down to his room. He leaves his door open though so that he can hear if Vickey comes back downstairs. Barton has taken to following him around everywhere, burrowing under his duvet with him and the furry little bastard has become a comfort as he lies awake most nights. 

He wants to help but he doesn't know how. He decides to talk to Tom and Chris to see what he can do to help.

 

******

 

“She's slipping away from us Chris, I can see it,” Tom says to Chris a few days later when Tom comes downstairs from putting Vickey to bed. “We need to do something, _anything_.” 

“I know she's not using again,” Chris sighs, shoulders sagging as the two men sit at the kitchen counter. “I'd know if she was and there's no tells. Yet.” 

“That's my worry too big guy,” Tom admits, his jaw set in grim determination. “But what do we _do?_ ” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jeremy says as he walks into the kitchen, glad that he has both Chris and Tom together. 

“We're just trying to figure that out,” Chris replies, his eyes worried and his shoulders tense. “Could we talk to her counsellors at the rehab place maybe?” 

“It couldn't hurt to try, right?” Jeremy asks. 

“I spoke to some of them when I was researching the last job so I know some of them,” Chris offers, glad that his last role is now finished and wrapped. It was great but it's what sparked Vickey's current state of mind and the guilt he's carrying is overwhelming. “This is my fault so I need to find away to fix this.” 

“Don't beat yourself up about this,” Jeremy turns to his friend. “Yeah, it hasn't helped but a lot of addicts will go through this at some point, it's par for the course. Talking about it just seems to have made that happen sooner rather than later. We just need to make sure that she doesn't go do something she'll regret. But this is not you fault, y'hear me?” 

“He's right Christopher, this is not your fault,” Tom agrees, putting a hand over Chris' that are clenched on the counter top. “Yes it didn't help but it was purely the catalyst for something that probably would have happened eventually anyway. Our girl is strong but even the strongest people have a moment of weakness at some point.” 

“OK, so you go talk to some of the therapists,” Jeremy said pointing to Chris who nodded. “And we'll carry on making sure we're all here when she needs us.” 

“Agreed. Do you think it would help if I moved in for a while, just until she gets back on her feet?” Tom asks, looking straight at Jeremy to gauge his reaction. Jeremy's heart clenches at the thought of Tom being ever more constant but why would he not be? They were together so it made perfect sense for him to move in whilst Vickey got back on her feet. 

“I....I think that would be a really good idea,” Jeremy answers, his voice slightly thick with emotion. He would feel even more useless than he did already, not being able to care for Vickey at all if Tom would be there all the time. But he was right. Tom was a rock but in a different way to Chris or himself so it made perfect sense. 

They're interrupted by the doorbell which Jeremy got up to answer. He comes back with Scarlett who takes one look at the sombre faces of all three boys and she just knows that things have got bad. 

“Vickey?” They all nod. “What can I do?” 

“Just make sure that you're there if and when she needs you. When she needs all of us,” Tom says and wraps an arm around Scarlett's shoulders. She hums in agreement and the silence is only broken when Jess comes home. One look at all their faces tells her everything she needs to know. 

“Christ, this kitchen is like some sort of war room,” Jess chides gently before slipping in front of Chris where he was sat on a stool. The group chuckle softly as they all realise that yes, it must look pretty grim, all of them sat around the island like they're discussing military strategies. Chris tells the girls what they'd already talked about and both agree that they've come up with the best plan. 

“Or you could just fucking ask me,” A cold voice comes from the bottom of the stairs and the group freezes. They all turn together to see Vickey standing there and her face is full of hurt and anger. 

“Darling don't,” Tom is the one to break the tense silence and walks over to her. She flinches away from him and Tom doesn't try reaching for her again. “We're all worried about you and we want to help. What do you need?” 

“I need you to stop fucking talking about me, _behind my back_ , like I'm a child that needs babysitting,” Vickey spat at all of them, the fury raging in her eyes as she looks at each of them. It's so out of character that Chris is stunned out of any coherent thought. Vickey _NEVER_ gets this angry with any of them and the hurt is written all over her drawn face. 

“Pickle, that's not how this is, we......” Jess starts pleadingly, wanting to reach for her friend but not daring to. 

“NO! You _DON'T_ get call me that,” Vickey shouts and Jess reels at the anger aimed at her. “You don't get to call me that when you don't have the fucking balls to come to me and ask me what I need.” The tears are starting to fall and Vickey is like a wounded animal, spitting rage and venom at everyone within reach. How could they do this? She knew she had been withdrawing from them all but they could have come to her, they could have asked her anything. 

“And _YOU_!” Vickey rounds on Tom then, pointing her finger at him accusingly. “All that fucking bullshit about me being able to come to you whenever I needed you but you couldn't come to me? It works both fucking ways Thomas or did you conveniently forget that little fact?” Tom was wise enough not to say anything, just stayed silent with sadness and hurt in his eyes. 

Scarlett was the next in the line of fire. 

“And you, don't think I ever trusted you for one fucking second,” Vickey shouted at her and there was no stopping the tirade now it had started. She knew that what she was saying to them all didn't really have any truth to it but she wanted to hurt them, wanted to hurt them all they way that she was hurting. “Don't think I can't see the way you drape yourself all over Tom, that I can't see the way you flirt. And in front of Jeremy you disgusting little slag!” 

“Hey! That's _enough_ ,” Jeremy stepped in with a firm voice to try and calm things down. Vickey was hurting, he knew that. He knew that this was just the ranting of someone who was hurting and felt betrayed by those closest to her. And she was right. They should have gone to her, open and honest, and asked her. 

“No, that's _not_ enough,” Vickey screamed at him as Scarlett wiped her own tears away on the back of her hand. “How can you not see it? Not see that she's practically _cheating_ on you? Or are you choosing to ignore it? You poor, blind bastard. I thought you were better than that but I was wrong.” 

Jeremy is left stunned. She thought that he and Scarlett were together? But now was not the time to say anything – she wouldn't listen even if he tried. 

“Vix, we only.....” Chris begins. 

“NO! You all only _NOTHING!_ ” Vickey's words are coming in sobs now, all the anger and sorrow she'd kept pent up over the last few weeks coming to the surface and she lashes out at all of them. She zeros in on Chris and sobs wrack through her. “As for you. Out of of all of you, I trust, no _trusted_ you the most. It was fine to come and ask me when you wanted something from me, wasn't it? Fine when my past could actually _help_ you. But now you can't? What the _FUCK_ Chris? You might as well be my brother we're that close. You know me the best and you couldn't come to me and just fucking ask me what I needed? You fucking _COWARD_!” 

The room is deathly quiet, only the rasping sobs from Vickey punctuating the air as she glares at each one of them in turn before marching over to grab her coat and bag. 

“You know what? Fuck all of you.” 

And with that, she's out the door, leaving the rest of the group in stunned silence.

 

*********

 

It's a club that Vickey knows well from her past and some of the same, haunted faces are still there. She finds the man she's looking for and hands over a wad of bills fresh out of the ATM a block away. She finds herself an empty toilet cubicle and starts cutting lines on the toilet seat. And that's after she's necked a few tablets with little rabbits engraved on them. The rage she feels at her so called friends obscures any guilt or hesitation she may have felt at doing this and as the coke kicks in, any last vestige of self respect or dignity she has is quickly smothered by the first high she's had in years. 

And it feels good. 

She turns herself over to the warm and loving embrace of the drugs as she does a few more lines, the burn exquisitely blocking out each and every worried and sad face of her friends, only to be replaced by the thump of the base and the fog of the high. 

She goes back out to the bar to buy more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vickey goes missing and the gang go looking for her.
> 
> And does Jeremy FINALLY get his girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! 4 chapters in a day! I'm bloody exhausted now.
> 
> Anyway, a few points.
> 
> \- The Mark in this chapter is of the Ruffalo variety and not the ex mentioned in earlier chapters.
> 
> \- I couldn't resist the Mark-Meets-Banner moment.
> 
> \- There is reference to drugs again in this chapter so skip the beginning chunk if that's not for you
> 
> \- Oh, and bennysemma wrote the Hiddles Cuddle Puddle bit at the end.

Vickey doesn't even know which end is up any more. All she knew was that the drugs are doing their job. She's flying on the waves of each high whilst pumping more and more drugs into her system. They staved of the hurt and the reality with every euphoric up they brought and she'd been taking them enough over the past 2 days that she hadn't come down. Hasn't had to endure the ripples of guilt and self hatred that entails. And she's glad that she has enough money to keep going back for more and more. She knows that she'll have to stop eventually but right now, in the dinginess of the latest club she found herself in, she wasn't going to worry about that. Right now she couldn't think about anything but cresting the current wave of blissful numbness and the enveloping blanket of utter rapture.

 

*****

For two days the gang had been going out of their minds with worry. They had all been camped out in the lounge, take out boxes scattered all over the place and all of them calling whoever they knew to come and help. Even Robert and Mark had willingly come over, finding time in their already packed schedules to see if they could do anything. 

Chris had told everyone that Vickey being gone for a day was nothing unusual, whether she was using again or not. Whenever she was particularly angry, she would quite often disappear for 24 hours to be by herself and gather her thoughts. The group had hesitantly agreed to stay put rather than go out looking for her after Chris told them all. 

But now it was getting to the end of the second day and Chris was beside himself. Vickey had never been gone this long unless she was on a serious bender. And that's exactly what he feared. She could be anywhere with anyone and taking anything. 

They had to find her. 

Jeremy turned to Robert, the only other person he knew with a drug fuelled past. Their eyes met and Robert gave him a nod and took charge. 

“Right, we need to start with the seediest, most disgusting bars we can find,” He started, putting a hand on Chris' shoulder in reassurance. Chris knew his history. Hell, anyone who knew who Robert Downey Jnr. was knew his history. He knew that Robert would know exactly where to look and he gladly handed over the reins if it was going to find Vickey faster. “It's a big city so we're going to need to split up. Jeremy, you're with me. Scarlett? You go with Tom. Jess and Chris together and Mark? You OK to stay here in case she comes home?” Mark nodded. “Everyone, give your numbers to Mark so he can call us if Vix decides to come back here.” 

“What about the police? Should we call them?” Tom croaked, his voice strained from calling so many friends and family. Robert thought for a moment. 

“Not yet. I think it's best if we can find her first. If we can't find her by the time the sun comes up, we'll file a missing persons report. Agreed?” The group all nodded in agreement and stood to pull on jackets. Before any of them left, they each gave Mark their cell phone numbers and promised to call if any of them found her. 

Mark was left alone with two very worried looking dogs. He bent down to scoop up Banner who gave him a forlorn look. Sitting down on the sofa, Barton jumped up alongside and put a paw on his thigh. He had been shivering and cowering under the coffee table for the last two days, refusing to eat or come out for anyone. Banner was just as bad, huddled together with his furry friend and even refusing to come out for his owners, Jess and Chris. But he seemed to respond to Mark and had stayed close ever since he had arrived. 

“It's OK boy, they'll find her,” Mark smiled at Barton, scratching him behind the ears before turning back to Banner. “Banner huh? So, you gonna Hulk out on me if I make you angry?” Banner just huffed at him, making him laugh and he settled him in his lap before switching on the TV. “And now we wait I guess.” 

*****

 

Chris and Jess checked seedy bar after seedy bar and were getting increasingly more depressed at just how many bars there seemed to be in the part of the city they were searching. 

“God Jess, how could I do this to her?” Chris said as they walked to the next place. 

“Baby, you did nothing wrong, stop beating yourself up about this,” Chris looked at Jess, sadness and worry in his eyes. “We'll find her. And if we don't, the others will.” 

“I hope you're right.”

 

******

 

Scarlett and Tom weren't having much luck either. They'd had run into a few faces that Tom vaguely recognised but none of them had seen Vickey over the past two days. Either they hadn't or they just weren't saying anything. Or didn't remember judging by how high they all were. 

“Urgh, this is infuriating!” Tom growled as they left yet another fruitless search of the latest dive they'd found. Scarlett took his hand in one of hers and squeezed tight. “We're never going to find her at this rate. Why didn't I stop her from leaving in the bloody first place?” 

“We all could have stopped her sweetie, any one of us,” Scarlett pulled Tom to a stop so that she could look up into his eyes. “And none of us did. She was right you know, we're all cowards.” 

Tom stared at her for a few moments before his face crumpled. Scarlett tugged on his hand until he stepped into her space and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She tilted her face up to his and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. 

“Hey, that's not going to help anyone, is it?” Tom shook his head and gave her a weak smile. “Now come on. We still have about 5 hours before the sun comes up. Plenty of time to find her before we have to get the police involved.” 

******

 

Robert and Jeremy were driving around in Robert's car, scouring the part of the city they'd taken and were coming up just as empty handed as everyone else. Both their phones had stayed silent since they'd left the house and Jeremy was starting to get frantic. They had to find her, had to. He'd never forgive himself if they had to get the police involved and they found her dead. 

“You've really got it bad for this girl huh?” Robert said as they pulled up alongside yet another dive bar. Jeremy didn't say anything, just got out of the car and started looking up and down the street. There were a couple of side alleys and he took the one of the left whilst Robert took the one on the right. It stank of piss and vomit and was cluttered with ripped rubbish bags. The thought of finding Vickey somewhere like this made his heart sag. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Jeremy muttered to himself as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the alley. Rounding the side of a huge bin that smelled alarmingly like rotting flesh, Jeremy spotted a pair of feet sticking out from behind it. He shot forwards when he recognised the sneakers and he sucked in a breath when he took in the sight before him. It was Vickey and her face was covered in blood, the front of her shirt splattered with it and mingling what he could only assume was vomit. She also looked like she'd pissed herself at some point. Either that or she'd spilt something on herself. Jeremy clung to the latter thought and tried to convince himself that the urine stench he could smell was the alley and not her. 

“HEY ROB! _ROB_!” Jeremy shouted before kneeling next to Vickey to take her in his arms, not caring about the smell and desperate to keep her close, to keep her safe. He heard someone running behind him and then Robert was there. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Robert sighed as he took in the sight. Vickey's eyes started to flutter open and when she saw the pair of them, her eyes widened and she tried to scramble away from them both. Jeremy held her tighter until the fight left her alarmingly quickly and she sagged in his arms. 

“Sshh, it's OK, we've got you,” Jeremy said softly, his voice wavering slightly as she whimpered and screwed her eyes shut, turning her face away from him in shame. She didn't want him to see her like this, didn't want any of them to see her like this. The bile started rising in the back of her throat and she managed to fling herself far enough out of Jeremy's grasp to retch. Jeremy turned to Robert, desperate to know what he needed to do and the brunet clicked into take-charge mode. 

“Let's get her into the car and get her home,” Robert said decisively, getting to his feet. “Can you carry her? Pretty sure she's not going to be able to walk.” Jeremy nodded and scooped up Vickey's trembling form, holding her close, and followed Robert to the car. He put her in the back seat, winding down the window before climbing in the other side and keeping her upright. “You call everyone, I'll drive.” 

Jeremy nodded and pulled out his phone as Robert pulled away from the curb. He was shaking with relief at finding her but also with anger at how Vickey had let herself get dragged back into the world they were leaving behind. He thought about how scared everyone had been and how much hurt he'd seen in everyone's eyes. He started to call everyone and let them know that they were headed home. The relief he heard in Tom, Chris and Mark's voices were obvious and they all agreed to meet back at the house. 

*******

 

It didn't take long for Robert to get back to the house and they were the first ones back. Mark greeted them at the door as Jeremy carried Vickey in. 

“Get her upstairs and into the shower,” Robert ordered and Jeremy headed for the stairs. “I'll bring up some warm soup and some sweet tea later.” He took in Jeremy's ticking jaw and the flash of anger in his eyes. “And if kindness and understanding hasn't worked, maybe some tough love will.” Jeremy nodded his thanks and headed up to Vickey's floor. 

When he reached her room, he strode into the bathroom and dumped Vickey unceremoniously in the shower before turning on the cold water full blast. Vickey spluttered into life, coughing and gasping as the water shook her out of her stupor. 

“What the _FUCK_ Vix?” Jeremy stormed as he watched her flail under the jets. “Do you know how fucking worried we all were, how scared? We were convinced we were going to find you dead in an alley somewhere. And the reality wasn't too far from the truth, was it?” 

Vickey whimpered, pushing her wet and matted hair out of her eyes. She was so ashamed. When her money had run out, she had started to come down. That was when she realised what a mess she was. Her nose had been bleeding from all the coke she'd been snorting and she's thrown up down herself when she'd started coming down. Most embarrassingly of all, she'd pissed her pants. Thank got she hadn't eaten anything for nearly three days or it would have been a lot worse than just piss soaked jeans. And then she'd come to with the two people she _NEVER_ wanted to see her in that state. Robert had probably seen worse, maybe even gone through it himself but Jeremy? How could he even stand to be around her now? She sagged against the back of the shower and shivered as the cold water started to chill her to the bone. And she was glad of it. It gave her something to focus on other than the shame, guilt and self hatred that were bubbling up now that she was conscious. Her clothes were clinging to her as she shivered and shook. Jeremy's face softened as he took in how utterly broken she looked and his heart ached. He crouched down at the side of the tub, shutting of the water and pushing the hair out of Vickey's eyes. 

“You scared the shit out of us mama,” He said, trying to sound firm and failing. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

Vickey's eyes were glazed and sad but he knew she could hear him. She stared at him before the hurt and worry in his eyes made her break, sobbing uncontrollably. He clambered into the tub and pulled her close, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.....” Vickey said over and over again as Jeremy rocked her back and forth. Eventually, even he started to get cold. 

“Hey, think you could manage a bath?” Jeremy asked and Vickey just nodded. He got them both out of the tub so he could start filling it with hot, steaming water and left the bathroom so that she could get undressed and slip into the bubbles. He stayed right outside the bathroom with the door slightly ajar so that he could make sure she didn't pass out or drown. He was just settling down with a magazine he found lying around when Jess and Chris came flying though the bedroom door. 

“Where is she?” Jess said breathlessly, searching the room frantically for her friend. Jeremy nodded towards the door of the bathroom and Jess hurried into the steam filled room. Chris and Jeremy both listened as Jess let out a sob and the splash of water on the tiles has she hauled her best friend out of the water enough to throw her arms around her. 

“Don't you ever, _EVER_ fucking do that to us again, you hear me?” 

Jeremy watched as Chris' shoulders sagged with relief and he stood up to hug his friend. 

“Thank you,” Chris said simply. “Thank you for finding her and bringing her home.” 

“Hey, its Rob we should all be thanking. Without him, we wouldn't have even known where to start looking.” 

“Who's talking about me? My ears are burning,” Right on cue, Robert came striding through the bedroom door, a tray laden with a clear chicken soup and a mug of steaming sweet tea in his hands. 

“Man, I don't know how to even begin thanking you,” Chris began, untangling himself from Jeremy's hug to face one of his idols. 

“Nothing to thank me for. You just make sure she's OK, gets through this and that's all the thanks I need,” Robert smiled, setting the tray down on a bedside table before clapping his hands together. “And now this fairy godmother's work is done, I shall be leaving.” He turned to Jeremy and hugged his friend. “And you tell her to call me any time she needs to talk. That goes for all of you.” 

Jeremy grinned back at Robert – he couldn't not. The man's cheerfulness was infectious. And came as some much needed relief. With a nod to each other and a slap on Chris' shoulder, he was gone. Jess eventually emerged from the bathroom wiping her eyes and was followed by Vickey looking much better and wrapped up in a huge bathrobe. 

“Listen, I'm so, so sorr......” 

Jess cut her off with a hand in the air. “We're just glad you're home and you're safe. Now, do you think you could eat something?” Vickey wasn't sure but she shrugged and made her way unsteadily to the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle and taking the bowl of soup with her. Jess fussed around her a little more before a jaw breaking yawn took her by surprise. 

“Come on you, bed time,” Chris yawned as well and let Jess give Vickey another hug and a kiss to the forehead before he pulled her off towards their own room. 

Surprisingly, the soup went down easier than Vickey was expecting and she soon finished it off followed by the mug of sweet tea. Jeremy stayed the whole time and the silence was actually an easy one. It wasn't long before sleep was pulling at her and she shed the bathrobe to reveal an old pair of Chris' sweat pants and a huge Disneyland t-shirt and crawled into bed. Jeremy got up to leave but she stopped him with a hand around his wrist. 

“Stay?” Vickey asked in a small voice, suddenly looking tiny in the enormous bed and who was he to refuse that? He lay down on top of the duvet but scooted up close behind her, slipping an arm under her head and his other over her waist. She didn't say anything else, just wriggled closer and exhaustion soon took over. She was asleep within seconds and Jeremy was left to watch her breathing even out. He heard the front door close at some point and waited for the inevitable sound of Tom's footsteps coming up the stairs. He reluctantly pulled his arm out from under Vickey's head and turned to get off the bed. 

“No, don't,” Tom's lowered voice came from the doorway. When Jeremy turned to look, Tom was leaning on the door frame, his eyes warm if a little sad. “Stay. You've got this. And it's about time it was you instead of me.” 

“But....aren't you?” Jeremy began, a little confused. 

“Darling, we're not together, never have been. I was just a friend helping another friend build up her trust again, that's all,” Tom explained at almost a whisper. “She needed someone and I wasn't Chris because that would have just been.....icky.” Jeremy couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him at that because yeah, the thought of Vickey and Chris together was.....well it was icky. 

Jeremy didn't know what to say. He had been wrong: Tom and Vickey weren't together which meant that he could have been. If they had been, would she have spiralled out of control? Could he have stopped it? 

“Stop thinking so bloody hard and go to sleep,” Tom whispers from the door. He gives Jeremy a warm smile and leaves the pair alone, pulling the door to just as Barton slips past into the room. Jeremy sheds his jeans and slips under the covers, gathering Vickey protectively into his arms and burying his face in the side of her neck and breathing deeply. 

Barton settled himself in his usual spot at the end of the bed and sighed. His mistress was back and the Lodger was where he should be. He was a very happy dog indeed. 

******

Tom didn't know what to do with himself. Scarlett had gone home and he'd usually be in bed with Vickey. He didn't want to go home as he didn't want to be alone. Sighing to himself, he made his way down to Chris and Jess' room.

Tom slipped quietly into the room, his head a confusing mess of emotions. He paused to observe the sleeping couple: Jess was on her back, head propped up by two pillows, and Chris was draped halfway over her, his head resting on her chest, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his leg thrown over her hips. Tom had always thought is was sweet, the way they slept, how Chris kept his girlfriend close and protected even when sleeping. Sighing, he crossed the room towards the bed and slowly lowered himself down next to Jess. 

A notoriously light sleeper, unlike her boyfriend, Jess woke as soon as Tom settled next to her, blinking at him slowly. The light from the street that shone through the curtains was enough to let her see the emotions crossing Tom's face, the furrow in his brow a tell-tale sign of sorrow. 

"Vix and Jer?" she asked softly. Tom simply nodded. Jess offered a sad smile and craned her neck to kiss Tom's cheek. When she pulled back she took a deep breath, steeling herself, and shifted slowly until she was on her side, facing Tom, displaying a feat of strength not many would believe her tiny frame capable of. A sleeping Chris was nearly as immovable as a mountain, Tom knew from experience. The man in question had flopped heavily to the mattress when Jess moved from underneath him. He grunted now, half awake, and grumpily inquired what was happening. Of course, it sounded more like "whadafuck goinonwherd yougo?" but Jess was fluent in sleepy, face-mushed-into-the-mattress Chris speak. 

"Tom's joining us, baby. Scoot over." Another grunt, and Chris reluctantly shifted closer to his side of the bed. Jess followed suit, pressing her back to Chris' chest, and then tugged Tom closer. The Brit happily snuggled up to her, pressing their foreheads together and curling his hand in the fabric of Jess' t-shirt. "Everything is gonna be alright sweetie," Jess said softly; her breathe, which still smelled of toothpaste, ghosted warmly over Tom's cheek. Chris hummed in agreement as he buried his nose into the back of Jess' neck. 

Tom sighed and closed his eyes. "Going take some getting used to, not being able to snuggle her when she's feeling blue. Or when I'm feeling blue." 

"You can always snuggle with us instead," Jess offered, wrapping her arm around Tom's chest and sliding one of her legs between his two. A happy, contented noise slipped from the back of Tom's throat at the feel of Jess against him. He'd always been a tactile person, feeling most at ease when he was in contact with another person. He was about to say thank you when Chris' heavy arm joined his girlfriend's, tugging Tom even closer, and his leg draped itself over both Jess' and Tom's hips. 

"Hiddles cuddle puddle," the blonde mumbled, before yawning loudly. 

"Best man sandwich I've ever been part of," Jess observed. 

"Threesome?" Chris replied immediately, his tone managing to be both acutely hopeful and yet still sleepy. 

"Only on your birthday and at Christmas," Tom answered with a chuckle, which prompted both Jess and Chris to giggle. 

"Sleep now," Jess yawned, lacing her fingers together with Chris' and nuzzling her nose against Tom's. 

"Mmmmhm," Tom hummed. Chris, who had already dropped back to sleep -- the man could fall asleep within second -- only snored in reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett sets Vickey straight and then she has a talk with Jeremy.
> 
> And there might FINALLY be some kissing.
> 
> **HEED THE WANRINGS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is mention of past rape/non-con sex in this chapter so please don'd read if that upsets you.

The next few days were rough. Vickey was coming down hard and she was a mess. Whatever she managed to eat would be seen again reverse not long after and she spent any time that she wasn’t in the bathroom asleep. Jeremy only left her side when one of the others came and forced him out of the bedroom to go and eat or take a shower. Then he was right back with her, holding her tight when she was shivering and shaking, keeping her hair out of her face when she was retching into the toilet and trying to soothe her when she was babbling nonsense.

The first morning that Vickey woke without shivering or needing to rush to the toilet she was pleasantly warm. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and feeling more human than she had in days, she was suddenly aware that she wasn’t alone. Wriggling around so she could see Tom, she froze when she saw that it wasn’t Tom; it was a sleeping Jeremy. What the fuck was he doing on her bed and how had she not noticed? Oh, that’s right. She was too busy coming down of the obscene amount of drugs she’d pumped into her system. Oh god, he must have seen everything. Had he been around the whole time? Her memory of the last few days slowly started coming back to her and her eyes widened as she remembered him holding her hair out of her face whilst she retched into the toilet. She remembered him holding her whilst she shivered and swore. And she remembered seeing him and Robert in the alley when they’d found her. Shame flooded through her as she thought about what state she had been in and slowly started to extricate herself from his arms. As soon as she started to pull away, Jeremy’s sleeping face furrowed into a frown and he tightened his arms around her. He wasn’t going to make it easy for her to escape. Just as she was gently trying to wriggle out of his grasp, his eyes fluttered open and his frown deepened.

“Where you goin’?” He mumbled sleepily, voice thick and Vickey’s heart clenched. Despite the frown, he looked utterly adorable with his sleepy eyes and his ruffled hair.

“Bathroom,” Vickey managed to say and yeah, morning breath. Jeremy’s eyes immediately lost their sleepiness and he snapped into wakefulness.

“You OK? Do you need any help? Can I get you anything?”

“Pretty sure I can pee on my own,” Vickey’s face softened into a smile as she saw the concern on his face.

“Oh, sure. Yeah, OK, sorry,” He muttered, a very faint blush dusting his cheeks. He let her go and Vickey slipped off the bed on unsteady legs and shuffled to the bathroom. Closing the door, she leant up against it and cast her eyes to the ceiling. Her limbs felt like they were full of lead and she was pretty sure that something had crawled into her mouth and died. Hauling herself off the door, she made her way to the toilet and did what she had to do before grabbing her toothbrush and spending good, long minutes scrubbing the foul taste out of her mouth. Splashing cold water on her face, she peered into the mirror over the sink and groaned at what she saw. She looked like shit. Her hair was a filthy, matted mess and her face looked pale and drawn. She decided on a shower and soon the hot jets were working on the tension in her muscles and washing away the last of the fog in her brain.

She expected Jeremy to have left when she finally emerged from the bathroom, steam following her out into the bedroom but there he was, fast asleep with his face mushed into her pillow and still curled up on top of the duvet. Now she didn’t know what to do. Surely Scarlett would be looking for him? She grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a t shirt out and pulled them on before tying up her wet hair. Then she stood and contemplated what to do next. She desperately wanted to crawl back into bed and into Jeremy’s arms but she couldn’t. She wasn’t going to be That Woman. Instead, she left him sleeping and crept out of the room to head downstairs in search of food. Her stomach felt as though it was eating itself and all she could think about was a fry up. As if Barton knew what she was thinking, he followed her eagerly in the hope that she might ‘drop’ some bacon in his direction

******

A mammoth plate of fried food later and a gallon of tea and Vickey was at last feeling human again. It was the middle of the day and no-one else was home except for a sleeping Jeremy so the house was quiet. She sent a few texts to everyone to say that she was up and about and thanking them all. Thanking them wasn't nearly enough but it was the best she had at that moment. Tom replied to say that he’d taken care of work and as far as they knew, she’d been struck down with a particularly violent bout of food poisoning. Just as she was finishing the dishes, the doorbell rang and she opened the door to find Scarlett.

“Hey, you’re up!” She beamed at Vickey and throwing her arms around her friend. “How you feeling?”

“Truthfully? Like I’m the worst person in the world,” Vickey admitted as she followed the blonde into the kitchen. “I’m so, so sorry about what I said to you. I can’t even blame it on the drugs because I was completely sober when I said them.”

“Look, don’t worry about it. We all know that you weren’t in your right mind when you said those thing,” Scarlett took Vickey’s hand. “Yes it hurt but I also know that you didn’t mean them. Not really.”

“Well…….”

“Oh, you _did_ mean them?” Scarlett had a teasing tone to her voice but Vickey could see that her eyes held a thread of hurt in them.

“No…..well yes….no, I mean…… sort of?” Vickey offered and god she felt even more shitty when she saw Scarlett’s face tighten, ready of another barrage. “What I mean is, I see the way you are with Tom but isn’t it all a bit...... overly friendly considering you already have a boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Jeremy?”

Scarlett roared with laughter then.

“Are you telling me that _I’M_ the reason you two have been dancing around each other for months and doing nothing about it?”

“But…..but I thought…..”

“Oh sweetie……We haven’t been together in a long, _long_ time. He’s more like my big brother these days,” Scarlett smiled widely at her then and her voice softened. “And he is so gone for you that even if I did feel anything, he wouldn’t even notice.”

“But….but why….?”

“Tom,” Scarlett answered simply. “I figured out a while ago that you two weren’t _together_ together but he was adamant you were. Seriously? You guys are all so fucking Dawson’s Creek it’s hard to know who’s with who. You should probably work on that. Or just talk to each other like adults.” Vickey blushed and let out a chuckle. “Where is he anyway?”

“Erm….in my bed?” Vickey offered then panicked when she thought that Scarlett might think she’d taken Jeremy into her bed before she know they weren’t a couple. “But nothing happened. I woke up about an hour ago and he was just...... _there_.”

“Y’know he hasn’t left your side since he found you, right?” Vickey shook her head as her eyes widened. “I had to drag him away yesterday just to get him to eat something. “

“I didn't know,” Vickey said in a small voice. And she didn't. She hadn't even realised that she'd missed the last 3 days, let alone anyone being there until she woke up and remembered everything.

“He really likes you y'know,” Scarlett said and stepped in to give Vickey a hug. The taller of the two buried her nose in the blonde's hair and held on tight. She once again thanked the gods that she had such wonderful people in her life and hoped that they'd all let her make it up to them. She'd said such awful things to them all and they were still there.

“Thank you,” Vickey said to the top of Scarlett's head and the smaller of the two chuckled.

“Now,” Scarlett began as she pulled away. “I think there's a certain someone upstairs that you should be talking to.” She looked up into Vickey's eyes, a warm smile on her face and nudged her friend towards the stairs. “So get the fuck outta here!”

Vickey grinned at her friend and all but ran up the stairs. But the closer she got to her room, the more uncertain she became. Stopping in front of her door, she took a deep breath and went in. Jeremy wasn't in the bed. Vickey's shoulders sagged. He must have snuck by her when she was cooking downstairs and was too embarrassed to come and talk to her. He couldn't blame him. When he'd found her in that alley, he'd seen her at her worst. He'd probably had second thoughts and was deciding to avoid her. She flopped on to the end of her bed, the sigh she let out utterly defeated. Once again, all her baggage had got in the way. Who would want her? A drug addict, distrustful of men unless they were her closest friends and a lose canon the rest of the time.

Then the bathroom door opened, expelling a cloud of steam and Jeremy wearing nothing but a towel. Vickey was on her feet in an instant, cheeks colouring as she struggled not to stare at the vast expanse of freshly washed, tanned skin that was on show. Or how his waist tapered down into a V and disappeared under the edge of the towel. Jeremy was rubbing his hair dry and came to an abrupt stop when he saw her, hands clenched at her side and her eyes darting everywhere but him.

“Hey,” He says eventually, breaking the awkward silence then motioned back to the bathroom. “Hope you don't mind.”

“No, s'cool,” Vickey shifted from foot to foot, completely unsure of what to do with herself and reverting back to being a blushing teenager with her first crush. The silence descended again and Jeremy just wants to close the gap between them and kiss the adorable blush from her face and replace it with the flush of arousal. He needs to put his jeans back on because the towel isn't going to hide anything if she carries on being so deliciously awkward. He reaches for where they're folded over the back of a chair and pulls them on under the towel before throwing it in the general direction of the bathroom.

“Look, I'm so sorry. I know that word doesn't even begin to make up for all the shitty things I said to you, to all of you but.....”

“Hey, no,” Jeremy puts his hand up to stop her. “Yeah, you said some really shitty things to us all but we know you didn't mean them. Well, maybe you did a little but you were hurting. And we were all fucking idiots.”

Vickey still couldn't meet his eyes and was now curling her hands into her t-shirt nervously. This was ridiculous.

“I'm not with Tom,” She blurted out, mostly to the floor as that's where she was looking and felt her cheeks turn what could only be a shocking shade of red. The silence stretched on and Vickey is about ready to turn and run.

“I know, he told me,” And he's suddenly right there in front of her, just mere inches separating them. She can feel the heat left from the shower radiating out from him and she just wants to reach out and touch. “And I'm not with Scarlett.”

“I know. She just told me,” Vickey replies in a small voice. Then Jeremy gently puts a finger under her chin and coaxes her into lifting her face up to his. Her breath catches as she finally meets those beautiful blue-green eyes, looking straight into her hazel ones with such warmth and tenderness that she has to fight down the whimper threatening to escape.

“I'm gonna kiss you now,” He says quietly, uncertainty in his voice and pausing long enough for Vickey to pull away. When she doesn't, he closes the gap and presses his lips to hers, softly and hesitantly in case that's not what she wants. When she replies by breathing out through her nose so that a whisper of air ghosts across his cheek, he kisses her again, more sure of himself and letting himself get lost in the slide of lips and half whimpers she lets escape from the back of her throat. She's still clenching her hands in her t-shirt though and that makes him frown a little. Pulling away slightly, he finds her hands with his own and untangles them from her shirt before lacing his fingers with his.

“Hey, we can stop if this isn't OK,” Jeremy murmurs against Vickey's lips. “It's just i've wanted to do that for fuckin' ages.”

“Yeah?” Vickey manages to breathe, forcing herself not to chase after Jeremy's lips and when did she even close her eyes?

“Yeah, a _REALLY_ fuckin' long time.”

“C....can you do it again?”

Jeremy just grins and meets her lips once more, this time with a little more force. He puts her hands on his hips and slips his own around her waist, sliding them round and up her back over her shirt until he has one wound in her hair and the other resting gently in the small of her back. She tenses a little at first but gradually, as he slides his tongue along her bottom lip, she relaxes, spreading her hands out on his hips and closing the remaining gap between them until she's pressed loosely against him. She feels safe with Jeremy and when she closes the distance between them and is flush against him, it feels right. He's being so gentle with her and so cautious that it lets her relax into the kiss and soon she's sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, tentatively asking for entry and he lets her, opening his mouth and when their tongues meet, sparks skitter up Vickey's spine as she melts against him. His hand tightens slightly in her hair, fingers holding the base of her neck and tilting her head to the side to gain better access to that delicious mouth. After months of watching her lick her lips, laugh or suck the salt off her fingers after eating popcorn, the kiss is everything he wanted it to be. He keeps it slow, letting her set the pace and lead. This is her show and he has no intention of rushing her into anything. After waiting so long for this, he'll take whatever she wants to give him and be happy with that. And he is happy.

Eventually they have to pull apart for air and Jeremy rests his forehead against Vickey's, their breath mingling and a slow smile curling on both their kiss swollen lips.

“Yeah, this is _VERY_ OK,” Vickey chuckles breathlessly.

“Sure?”

“Sure. Can we.....can we get on the bed?” Vickey asks a little anxiously. “Not meaning to sound to Barbara Cartland but my knees have gone a bit wibbly.”

“Barbara who?”

“Cheesy romance novel author.”

“Oh.”

Jeremy takes a tiny step back to give Vickey room and she clambers to the head of the bed to flop against the pillows, her sweat pants covering most of her feet which Jeremy finds more adorable than he should. He hesitates in following her until Vickey makes a grabby hand motion towards him. He grins at her and climbs up the bed, settling on his side next to her and scrunching a pillow under his head. She rolls onto her side to face him and they lie there for what feels like hours, just looking. Vickey takes in the way his gorgeous eyes seem to change colour the more she looks into them going from blue to green then a mixture of the two. She could look at them for hours, get lost in what she sees there. She reaches across the tiny gap between them to find his hand under the pillow and laces their fingers together. She takes strength from how solid he feels, how safe. She needs to tell him one last thing. She's already shared so much with him but there is one last thing he needs to know.

“So......” She begins.

“So.”

“There's something else I need to tell you,” Jeremy's eyebrows travel upwards in question but he doesn't say anything, just lets her gather her thoughts. She struggles to keep looking into his eyes as she takes a deep breath and steals herself to tell him the last part. “You already know that Mark used to knock me about,” Jeremy just nods sadly. “Well it wasn't just.....it wasn't just that. There was something else as well.”

Jeremy's eyes darken. He'd had his suspicions and knew that there was something else she wasn't telling him. But now she was and he felt the anger start to rise. How anyone could have hurt this beautiful creature in front of him now was beyond him.

“He....well, at first I just went along with it because he was my boyfriend, y'know? I was supposed to want it so I just lay back and let him get on with it. But then.....when I said no, he.....he just took it anyway. And th....then it was all the time. I tried to fight back b...but....well, you've seen him – he's not exactly small.”

“Did you tell anyone?” Jeremy tried to keep the growl out of his voice but it was hard.

“Jess guessed. Then Chris and Tom found out. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think they would believe me,” Vickey said sadly, tears threatening again for the millionth time. “And why would they? He was my partner so how could it be r.....how c....could it be r....rape?”

Jeremy's eyes were huge and sad when Vickey finally managed to drag her own up to meet them. But there was anger there too. And although she knew it wasn't directed at her, Mark had programmed her to be scared of that and her eyes flicked down and away from Jeremy's. His hand tightened genty around hers, reassuring her.

“Baby, if you say no and he carries on, that's rape,” Jeremy's voice was low and he was struggling to keep the anger out of his voice. If he ever laid eyes on that fucking bastard again, he was going to kick the living shit out of him. If he'd known that night in the bar, he would have done.

“Chris wanted to kill him when he found out. Tom wanted to report him to the police but how could I? There was no proof and I very much doubt that they would have believed me. We were living together and he was my boyfriend. There wouldn't have been much they could do,” Vickey explained, trying not to sniffle as she felt a tear on her cheek. “And I know that no means no. But try telling him that. He didn't care, he just wanted what he wanted so he took it.”

Jeremy couldn't help it then, he gathered her in his arms and wrapped himself around her. She let him and burrowed into his chest, face pressed against the warm skin in the hollow between his collarbones.

“And that's why Tom is so important to you,” It was a statement of understanding rather than a question. Vickey nodded, the top of her head brushing under his jaw. After a few long minutes, she pulled away so that he could hear her without being muffled by his chest.

“He helped me learn how to trust again. He showed me how it could be between two people,” Vickey went on, needing to tell him the last of it. “I'm not in love with him like that, never have been. Same for him. I needed someone to show me how it should be and he helped put me back together. That's why we're so close and I trust him so much. It's nothing more than that but I owe him everything. Jess and Chris are family but Tom is a soul mate. I don't have many people in my life that I would trust without question but I trust all three with my life. I'd probably still be with Mark or dead if it wasn't for them.”

“And you trust me?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do. Christ, I let you come and live with us after only knowing you for a few hours!” Vickey joked, the last of the weight lifted and she felt freer than she had in months. “There was just something about you that......I don't know but you didn't set of my douche bag alarm so.....”

Jeremy laughs at that, a deep, rusty rumble that makes Vickey smile. It's such a wonderful sound and she brings her face up to his so she can see the beginning of the crows feet around his eyes while he laughs. God he's beautiful and she can't quite believe that she gets to have this perfect man in her life now.

“So, that's all of it. You know it all now,” Vickey sighs, settling back onto her own pillow so she can look at him again. She never wants to stop looking at him. This close, she can see the very faint freckles that are scattered across his nose and cheeks. She can see the few tiny scars dotted around his face and those goddamn nebulous eyes of his. She most definitely never wants to stop looking at those. She wants to see them when she wakes up in the mornings and for them to be the last thing she sees when before she goes to sleep.

“Hey,” Jeremy's slightly husky whisper pulls her out of her thoughts. He brings a hand up to cup her cheek and looks suddenly serious. “I'm never going to push you into anything you don't want to do. You're in the driving seat and we go at whatever pace you want, k?”

“Slow?”

“As slow as you want mama,” Jeremy smiles then, warm and reassuring, “And I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'm not goin' anywhere.”

The noise Vickey makes in the back of her throat doesn't sound human and she can't help surging forwards then and kissing him senseless.

And he lets her.

*****

When Jeremy wakes up the next morning, he's still in his jeans and Vickey is still in her sweats and t-shirt. And he's still wrapped protectively around her, a leg thrown over her waist and their legs tangled together. She has her face buried in his neck and she's making such endearing snuffly noises against his skin that he can't help the smile that creeps across his face. And that smile gets wider when he realises that he can have this now. This is allowed. He's allowed to wake up next to her and hold her tight. He doesn't have to pretend to still be asleep to be able to enjoy this. He pulls her as close as he can without waking her and breathes her in; the warm coconut of her shampoo, the ever present but very faint smell of engine oil and the scent that can only be Vickey. It feels like home and he doesn't think he'll ever tire of it.

 

****

If dogs could look smug, then Barton must look like the smuggest dog in the world. He'd watched everything over the last few days with sadness, hopefulness and now very smug contentedness. For the first time in a long time, his mistress smelt calm and happy. Yes, there was still the ever present undertone of sadness and fear but it had been getting fainter ever since The Lodger had arrived. Now, it was barely there. He hopped up onto the bed and curled up at the pair's feet. The Lodger raised his head a fraction and they looked at each other for a moment. Then Barton huffed and rested his head on the man's feet.

In Corgi speak, that was a pretty big stamp of approval.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris needs help with a special kind of shopping so Jeremy enlists the gang's Fairy Godmother. 
> 
> Oh, Tom is a complete wuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so now it starts to get happier and much more fluffy.
> 
> Can't believe there's only 3 more chapters to go. Sorry if this is a much shorter one than usual. I just wanted to give an overview of what everyone got up to over the course of a few months. It means that the next chapters will tie up nicely without me having to insert any back story in the middle.

The following months were some of the happiest Vickey had ever had.  Now that She and Jeremy were a……thing, he was around a lot more often.  Yes, he still had to go to work, as did she but whenever they were both free, they were together.  And she couldn’t keep her hands off him.  If there was a way to be touching him, she would be, be it a hand on his knee when they ate breakfast or holding hands when they went out.  It was as though she couldn’t quite believe he was real so had to keep touching him to make sure.  They had more or less moved into Vickey’s room although, when Jeremy was working in the bar at night and would come home late, he would go to his own room downstairs so he didn’t wake her.  It would never last long though and within half an hour of him being home, Vickey was shuffling into his room and sneaking under the covers with him.

And they were going slowly. Painfully slowly if Vickey was honest.  He was being such a gentleman and going at the pace she had set that she was getting restless. If things started to get heated between them, he would pull back and put a stop to it, taking his hands out from under her shirt or shifting to lie beside her rather than on top.  Half of Vickey wanted to cry at how respectful he was being but the other half, the half that wanted to rip his clothes off and have him fuck her over the nearest surface was screaming for more.

Things needed to change.

******

Scarlett and Tom were spending a lot more time together and everyone else seemed pleased with that.  They still hadn’t quite taken the next step though and Jess was growing impatient.

“I mean, it’s sickening,” Jess huffed to Benedict at work one day.  “Can’t you convince him to ask HER out or something?”

“No.”

“ _Plllleeeeease_?”

“No,” Benedict sighed fondly.  “And why so keen to…….Oh Jessica, you’ve all got a bet on, haven’t you?”

“Um…..No?”

“You should be ashamed of yourselves, honestly.”

Jess just stuck her tongue out at him.

******

 

“Thomas, for the ever loving fuck, would you just ask her out,” Vickey said, exasperated.

“So eloquent darling.”

“Ha Ha,” Vickey said, prodding him with her foot where he sat at the end of the sofa.  “She’s not going to say no.”

“I’m working up to it if you must know,” Tom sniffed indignantly but he couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his cheeks.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, are you…….You are, aren’t you?” Vickey gasped, sitting up suddenly to face her friend. 

“No.  Yes……Maybe?”

“Oh, my baby boy’s in love!” Vickey squealed and threw herself the length of the sofa to fling her arms around his neck.

“Oh shut up……”

******

 

“So, are you _EVER_ going to ask me out or are we just going to keep doing…….whatever the fuck this is we’re doing?” Scarlett says one evening when she, Tom and Chris were sitting in the kitchen eating pizza.  Chris nearly choked on his pizza before hastily retreating up the stairs.

“Beg your pardon?” Tom says, trying not to blush or choke on his own slice of pizza.  Scarlett just sighs and crosses her arms, giving him a look that said: “Bitch please.”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Oh really……”

“Yes, really.”

“You are _such_ a pussy……” Scarlett muttered more to herself than anyone else before looking straight at Tom.  “Fine. We’ll do it my way then.  Tom, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Tom froze where he was, pizza half way to his mouth, cheeks colouring

“Y’know, for someone who puts up the front of smooth talking Englishman, you’re not that smooth, are you?”  Scarlett sniggered before slowly turning Tom’s stool around to face hers.  She prised the pizza slice out his hand and put it back in the box before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“On a date?”

“On a date.”

“Yes please.”

*******

 

“Vix, I need your help with something,” Chris said a few days later when he wandered into the garage to find Vickey and Jeremy both working on the same bike.  “Oh.  I’ll come back later.” 

“ Christopher, come back here!” Vickey shouted after Chris as he hurried back into the house.  He stopped and turned back to face the couple.  “Jer, would you mind? This looks important.”

Jeremy just grinned and wiped his hands down his jeans before kissing Vickey and heading into the house.

“Right, come on then.  Spit it out,” Vickey said, crossing her arms.

“I…..I need tell you something because I need your help,” Chris stuttered, shifting from foot to foot.

“Sweetie, whats wrong?” Vickey asked a little concerned and reached out to put a hand on his arm. 

“Nothing’s wrong.  Well, not really,” Chris replied, looking at Vickey with big, sad eyes.

“Then what’s going on?  You’re starting to scare me.”

“I’m-gonna-to-ask-Jess-to-marry-me,” Chris blurted out in a rush and Vickey’s eyes widened.  “But you can’t tell anyone.  Well, I know you’ll tell Jer but don’t tell anyone else.”

“Oh chicken,” Vickey’s smile was huge as she flung her arms around Chris and hugged him tight.  “About fucking time too!  But what do you need my help with?”

“The ring.  I have no idea what she’d like and I must have looked at hundreds of them,” Chris laughed, hugging her back.

“Well, I’ve got time now?” Vickey asked.  It was Saturday and she didn’t have anywhere else to be other than in the garage with Jeremy.

“Cool, I’ll just go grab my wallet,” Chris smiled and let Vickey go.  “And yes, Jer can come too!”

*******

 

The trio saw ring after ring after ring and Chris said no to all of them.   Jeremy was starting to look bored but was determined to help his friend.  Vickey wasn’t so polite.

“Seriously Bro?  Not one of them?”

“I just don’t know what she’d like,” Chris almost whined and rubbed his face with his hand.

“Look, don’t worry about what you think she’d like, go with whichever one feels right,” Vickey replied, rubbing Chris’ back a little as he look utterly deflated.

“Wait, I’ve got a fan-fucking-tastic idea……” Jeremy didn’t elaborate as he pulled his phone out and stepped out of the shop to call someone.  Half an hour later, Robert was herding the three of them into a very, _VERY_ expensive looking jewellers and greeting the owner as an old friend.

“I can’t afford anything in here,” Chris gasped as he looked at the price of some of the items in display cases.

“Nonsense,” Robert scoffed.  “Sebastian here owes me a favour and will make sure that anything you choose is well within your price range.”  Sebastian nodded at Chris with a grin and started pulling rings out of boxes and drawers for them all to look at.

“That one,” Chris suddenly said and pointed to one.  “That one is perfect.”

Vickey leaned over to look and her face softened.  It really was perfect and had Jess written all over it.  An understated, small-ish round diamond on a platinum band.  It was simple yet beautiful, as well as being practical when the woman in question was often up to her elbows in animal innards.

“You know you only get one more wish right?” Robert smirked as Chris paid for the ring and pocketed it carefully.

“That’s genies, not fairy godmothers,” Vickey grinned back and Robert pouted at her.

“There’s just one more thing I have to do,” Chris announced, patting the breast pocket of his jacket to make sure that the ring was still there.

*******

Benedict met Chris at the coffee shop opposite the vetinary clinic later that day, still in his scrubs from surgery.  They shook hands and sat down, Chris pushing a coffee in front of the other.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Chris began, nibbling his lip in nervousness.

“Not problem.  Is everything OK?” Benedict asked.  He was a little unsure as he was convinced that the Chris hated him.  He’d been the only one in the group that hadn’t really excepted him the way that the others had. 

“Look, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being such an ass to you,” Chris carried on, not quite looking Benedict in the eyes.  “I was jealous of you and Jess being able to talk shop and I was sure you were trying to move in on my girl.”

Benedict very nearly inhaled his Mocha and Chris passed him a napkin as he started coughing.  The bigger of the two leant forward to slap the other on the back until Benedict held his hand up to signal he was OK.

“Really? You thought that?” Benedict wheezed.  Chris just nodded.  “Jess was so friendly when I arrived, making sure I was settling in.  And then I discovered that Tom was here too and you were all so welcoming.  I’m sorry if I ever made you think that I had ulterior motive.  I can assure you that was not my intention.  You all just made me feel so at home.  And you should know that I have only ever considered Jess to be a friend.  Family even, nothing more.”

“That’s….Thats actually really good to hear,” Chris’ shoulders relaxed and he gave Benedict a genuine smile.  “I just wanted to clear the air between us.  We good?”

“We’re good,” Benedict smiled back.  “She’s quite the woman – you’re a very lucky man.”

“Yeah.  I am, aren’t I?”


	19. NOT A NEW CHAPTER - just a sit rep.

Hello darlings!

I just wanted to give a heads up to anyone who subscribes to this story and any of my others.

Life has been pretty shitty this year so I've not had the time to write as much as I would usually. I won't go into what's been going on - far too dull. Just knwo that I feel bad for having left all my WIP's for months and months.

But, I bring glad tidings!

I'm currently in the last week of NaNoWriMo for this year and it's lit the flame again for me. I'm actually making the time to write and I'm enjoying it. As a result, I have a grand plan for my unfinished fics.

Once I'm done with NaNo (and it'll be no means finished by the 30th but will have met the 50k target), I'm going to have a day or 2 off from writing. Just put my feet up for a couple of evenings and kick back.

Then, I am going to finish each and every one of my WIPs. Now I'm back in the habit of writing every day, I want to get all my fics done.

So my gorgeous little shits, that's the plan! Just wanted to let ya'll know ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts starts with a cuddle puddle and end with super sexy fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK!! A CHAPTER!!! CELEBRATE WITH ME!!
> 
> OK, so this is the sappiest, most Mills & Boom chapter I have ever fucking written. I actually wanted to vomit a little but it seemed fitting for this fic so I went with it.
> 
> I am so, so sorry that this took so fucking long, i really am. 2013 was NOT a good year and thanks to various shitty happenings and illness, all my fics took a backseat whilst I tried to get myself sorted out.
> 
> To all of those who have stuck with this fic, left kudos and encouragement - THANK YOU!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! This is a longer than usual chapter to try and make up for my absence.
> 
> Only 2 chapters to go and I hope to get them finished by the end of January but I ain't making any promises ;)
> 
> Oh, and who can spot the Star Wars reference?
> 
> Un-beta'd, just FYI.

Tom and Vickey were having some much needed cuddle time on the sofa.  It's not that Tom had backed off when Jeremy and Vickey had got together but he was no longer a regular visitor to her bedroom for snuggles.  Nor did they curl up together that often on the couch.  But tonight, they had booked some time and they were both stretched out, Tom wedged between Vickey and the back of the sofa, head propped up on an elbow so he could see the TV over her head and they were both lazily eating popcorn and watching some god awful reality TV show.  Well, not really watching, more just enjoying each other's company.  

“How are things with Scarlett?” Vickey yawned and deciding to channel hop.  

“Perfect,” Tom sighed and Vickey didn't need to turn around to know that the smile he had on his face was pathetically sappy.  

“Such a girl.....” Vickey teased with a grin and Tom poked her in the side with a finger.  

“And how about you and Jer?” Tom inquired, snatching the remote from her and settling on the Discovery Channel. 

 “Perfect,” Vickey answered.  

“But.....?”  

“I want him to fuck me!” Vickey blurted out then instantly regretted it when Tom spat popcorn in her hair rather than choke on it.  “Oh lovely, thanks.” 

 “What to talk about it?” Tom gasped as he tried to catch his breath again. 

Vickey sighed and rolled onto her back so she should see Tom's face.    

“We're taking it slow after I told him about......Well, y'know,” Vickey started and Tom nodded, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  “And he's been fantastic and nothing but a gentleman but.......”  

“You want him to fuck you?”  

“ _YES!_ ” Vickey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  She really had no right to be frustrated as he was doing everything she had asked of him.  But after almost 4 months, she was past the point of going at snail's pace and wanted something more.  Sure, they'd got as far as shoving their hands down each other's pants like rutting teenagers but Jeremy had always stopped before he thought Vickey would get uncomfortable.  And he never initiated anything, letting her take the lead and going along willingly when she did.    

“Have you told him this?” 

 “Well, not in actual  _words_.....”  Vickey tutted as Tom rolled his eyes.  

“Darling, this is a big deal.  He needs to hear you actually  _say_  the words to him to let him know that it's OK,” Tom poked his friend in the side again.  “I thought we'd all got past this 'not-talking-to-each-other-like-grown-ups' thing?”  

“Yeah, so did I....” 

***** ******* ******* ******** ***** 

Later on that afternoon, Jeremy came home and found the pair still curled up in front of the TV.  He smiled when he saw them, Tom absentmindedly threading his fingers through Vickey's hair where she had her head on his lap and both of them watching what looked like Doctor Who.  He snuck up to the back of the sofa and crouched down behind it, chin resting on his arm on the back.  

“So, is this Brit only cuddle time or can anyone join in?”  

Neither of them said anything, Tom just reached over the back of the sofa and dragged Jeremy over the top until he was lying on top of the pair of them.  They rearranged themselves so that Vickey had her head on Tom's thighs and Jeremy had her legs across his lap.  He snuck a hand up the back of her t-shirt so he could feel skin and traced circles over her hip with his thumb.  None of them said anything, just settled in contentedly to watch TV.  Jeremy wasn't about drag Vickey away when she and Tom so clearly still needed to be close.  As much as he wanted to scoop her up and take her to his bedroom for a whole different kind of snuggling, they were taking things slow.  And he was fine with that.  Well, it was killing him to pull away before things got too heated but he was fine with it.  His thoughts were now almost always about slowly peeling Vickey out her clothes, kissing and tasting every bit of skin he exposed until he had her deliciously naked.  He wanted to run his hands over all those beautiful acres of soft, silky skin and show her just what being with someone that respected her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen could be like.  But, she had set the pace and he wasn't going to push her.  Things had become increasingly heated between them and although Vickey seemed like she wanted him to go that extra step, he didn't want her to think it was because she thought that's was what  _he_  wanted.  And he needed to hear her say it.  Until then, he would suffer the serious case of blue balls and continue to jerk off in the shower in the mornings.  

Somehow, the three of them managed to find the room to all lie down on the couch: Tom up against the back, Vickey in front of him and then Jeremy with his back pressed against her chest.  Tom teasingly carded his hand through Jeremy's hair but when he didn't complain and actually almost purred, he carried on.  It let Tom know that there was no awkwardness between the two of them and that Jeremy had no issue with another man cuddling his girlfriend.  Eventually, Chris came home, exhausted from a day on the set of his new film.  He didn't even say hello before he flopped over the back of the couch on top of the others and sprawled out over all of them.  

“Christopher, you weigh a ton,” Tom's muffled voice came from somewhere under Chris.  When three pairs of hands started to poke at him, he rolled onto the floor and stared at the ceiling.  Jeremy peered over the edge of the sofa at him as Chris huffed out a sigh.  

“Long day huh?”  

“You have no idea,” Chris yawned.  Then realised that Jeremy actually did and looked up him sheepishly.  Jeremy had just finished a shoot on S.WA.T. and often stumbled in at all hours looking absolutely drained.  It had been a pretty big part and he'd got to play the bad guy.  It did nothing for Vickey's libido when he would collapse into bed still with most of his costume on and fight make up still in place.  

“How about we all go to my room and watch a movie in bed,” Jeremy said to everyone.  “Looks like everyone is in the mood to snuggle tonight.”  Everyone agreed so they grabbed the copy of Clerks from the top of the coffee table, piled up on snacks and all shuffled into Jeremy's room.  There was much more space to stretch out and pretty soon, they were all sprawled across each other watching the movie.  Jess found them all when she came home and joined them.  One by one, they started dozing off until it was just Vickey who was left awake or so she thought.  

“Hey, wanna go upstairs?” Jeremy whispered in her ear.  Vickey nodded and they slowly managed to extricate themselves from the tangle of limbs and sneak out and up to Vickey's room.  The trip up to the top floor had Vickey thrumming with excitement, not helped by the steady and warm hand that Jeremy had on her back.  Vickey shuffled over to the bed and waited for Jeremy to close the door before turning to face her.  They stared at each other hungrily for a few long moments before Jeremy moved towards her slowly.  He looked so gorgeous, his eyes heavy with promise but his movements slow so as not to spook her.  She almost rolled her eyes at him but refrained as he was only doing what she had asked.  She reached out and arm to pull him in the last few steps and he was soon pressed against her, his warm breath a comforting presence against her lips.  

"Missed you today mama," He whispered making Vickey grin.  He was so sappy when it was just the two of them and she loved it.  This Jeremy was just for her, no-one else.  Yes he was caring and tactile with everyone but this quiet, romantic version of him was hers and hers alone and he always made her feel cherished and loved.    

"Missed you too Cali Boy," She whispered back and then closed the millimetres between their lips in a kiss that had her leaning against him.  It didn't take long for the kiss to grow heated as it invariably nearly always did. To say that he was a good kisser was a gross understatement: the man was heaven sent.  Whether it was tender, heartfelt kisses whenever they were alone or bruising kisses when they were in bed, he had a talent that she didn't think could be bettered.  She remembered thinking the first time things had got heavier between them that the way he kissed was obscene.   

Vickey was ready.  She was more than ready.  As she slipped her hands down Jeremy's chest and under his shirt to just feel his skin, she knew she was more than ready.  Even though they had been together for a while by that point, they'd still been dancing around each other when it came to the bedroom.  She ached for him in a way that she never had for anyone before.  And if he didn't get naked in the next 10 seconds, she was going to have to resort to ripping his threadbare Motley Crue t-shirt from his body.  

Vickey turned so that her back was to the bed and slowly started backing towards it whilst dragging Jeremy with her.  When her legs hit the end of the bed, she plonked down on the covers and pulled him between her legs.  It gave her the perfect vantage point from which to slide her hands further under his t-shirt to splay her hands over all that smooth, tanned skin.  His breath hitched as she pushed the fabric up and pressed her lips to his gorgeous stomach.  She knew they should talk about it but right then, she was determined to show him just how much she wanted him.  

“Vix.....,” Jeremy’s voice sounded loud in the room, despite the fact that he was almost whispering.  And Vickey knew that tone.  She sighed, placing one more kiss to his gorgeous stomach before letting the t-shirt fall back into place and looking up at him. 

“Before you say anything, I am so ready.  It’s actually not even funny how ready I am,” Vickey tried to keep the whine out of her voice but didn’t quite manage it.  “And yes, I’m sure.”  Jeremy chuckled a little and lent down to brush a kiss to her lips.  

“You could have said something,” Jeremy murmured against her lips, his mouth curling into a soft grin.  “I thought adults were supposed to talk about these things.”

“Yeah, well.....” Vickey huffed but she returned his smile and ducked in for another kiss.  It couldn’t have been all that comfortable for him bent over to kiss her, but he didn’t complain so Vickey carried on kissing him, tugging impatiently on his t-shirt.  He drew back when breathing became necessary and rested his forehead against hers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The smile that spread across Jeremy’s face made it feel as though the sun had come out and Vickey couldn’t help grinning back.  She had no reservations, no hesitation.  She wanted him with a hunger that almost scared her.  And that hunger far outweighed anything else.  She felt safe with him, cherished and she knew that he wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt her, she really did know that.  This man had taken her past and beaten it into submission with patience, love and understanding.  He had respected her request to take things slowly, to go at her pace.  In fact, he’d done everything she’d asked him too and at that exact moment, she realised that would never be anyone else for her.  He was it.  He was everything she’d ever wanted and then some.  She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and blinked furiously.  Now was not the time to be getting emotional or Jeremy would think that something was wrong and put a halt to where they were heading.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” Jeremy’s grin faded into a slight frown but he didn’t pull away, just searched her now tear filled eyes.

“Nothing....I....I’m not having second thoughts, if that’s what you think,” Vickey sniffed and Jeremy ran a gentle thumb under her eye to sweep away a tear that had escaped.  “I just.....I.... _fuck_ , I am so not good at this.....”

“At what?”

“At...... at _feelings_.....,” Vickey sniffed again and tried to look away, cheeks flaming.  He didn’t let her, of course.

“Feelings?”

“Yeah.  I just..... fuck it. I’m just going to fucking say it,” Vickey huffed, starting to get angry at her complete inability to articulate how she felt.  It was something she’d wanted to say for a while, just couldn’t quite work up the courage to say it.  “I love you, k? I just.... yeah.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened to the point of being almost comical before he surged forward and captured Vickey’s mouth in a bruising kiss that felt so good she was glad she was sitting down or her legs wouldn’t have been able to hold her up.  When he’d finished devouring her mouth, he pulled back, chest heaving and a breathless little laugh bubbled up in the back of his throat.  When Vickey frowned at him for that, his chuckle got louder and when the frown became a scowl, he threw his head back and let that wonderful, rusty laugh of his fill the room.  Vickey thought she should be offended but it was such a glorious sound that she felt herself grinning.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Jeremy wheezed a little when his laughter faded and he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand as he looked down at Vickey.  His smile turned soft and he lent down again to take her face in both his hands.  He looked straight into her eyes as his lids when to half mast and he dropped a kiss to the end of her nose before pulling back slightly to look in her eyes again.  “I love you too mama.  Been waiting a while to say it too.  Didn’t want to scare you away.”

Vickey’s face crumpled then, her hands coming up to fist in the front of his shirt and she buried her face in his chest as she couldn’t contain the tears any longer.  She’d waited so long for someone to say that to her and actually mean it, to actually see it reflected back at her through they’re eyes.  And now she had, she had absolutely no fucking idea what her emotions were doing and she was mortified at how little control she had over them.  Jeremy didn’t question it though, just held her tight and knelt down in between her legs to pull her head into the crook of his neck.  He runs his fingers through her hair and stays silent as the tears start to dry and she’s got her breathing back under control.

“Not the reaction you expect when you tell someone you’re in love with them,” Jeremy chuckled and Vickey has to smile at that because he was right.

“I’m so sorry,” Vicky mumbled into the now wet skin of his neck, blushing furiously and completely unable to lift her head to meet his eyes.  “They’re deliriously happy tears, promise.”

“I should fucking hope so,” Jeremy replies and the pair of them laugh some more, any tension disappearing.  “Now, if you’re done crying, I’d very much like to get you naked in the next ten minutes and show you just how much I love you.”

“Oh god, yes please,” Vickey manages to squeak out, no mean feat considering that his last words had forced all the air out of her lungs.  That got her a grin and he pulled back far enough to pull off his t-shirt and throw it across the room.  Vickey’s mouth went dry at the sight of him; all gorgeous tanned skin with hints of the muscles that she knew lay underneath.  She pulled off her own shirt and it joined his across the room and she didn’t stop there.  She’d been wanting this for months so the rest of her clothes were quick to join the pile.  She stood up to pulls off her sweats, her knickers going with them and she hadn’t realised quite how rushed she was being until she heard a sharp intake of breath when she was finally naked.  When Vickey straightened up, completely naked, she found Jeremy eyeing her hungrily.   For a few moments, they stood and stared at each other until Jeremy closed the scant few inches between them and the naked skin of their torsos finally met. He was warm and soft and she wound her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. His lips were soft against her own and she melted against him as he kissed her back tenderly. He ran his hands over her bare back, skin erupted in goose bumps at his touch which was like his kiss: tender and gentle.

“I love your skin,” He breathed between kisses, his hands now stroking the small of her back. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair as she leant against him, trying to get closer despite already being naked and pressed up against him.  He smiled against her lips and kissed her again so softly that Vickey was sure her legs had turned completely to jelly. His arm was now wrapped around her middle, protective and safe, and the other gently placed at the base of her skull as he kissed the breath out of her.  He eventually had to come up for air but didn’t go far, opting to rest his forehead against hers so that they’re lips ghosted against the others with each breath.  “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Vickey smiled back and Jeremy huffed a laugh before kissing her again and this time, this time there was raw hunger in it.  Then, ever so gently, with his hand on her back, he lowered them both to the bed, never breaking their kiss. With a hand still at the back of Vickey’s head, Jeremy lay next to her, a leg thrown across both of hers as his free hand began to stroke all the acres of naked flesh he could reach, his fingers gentle and feather light.  And now he’d started, he couldn’t seem to stop.  After months of catching teasing glimpses of what lay underneath all those suits she wore that drove him to distraction, he finally, _finally_ had all of her under his hands.  Every last, glorious naked inch and he never wanted to stop touching, exploring.  He wanted to mark her with playful nips of teeth against sensitive skin, mark her in places that no-one else would see. 

“Take off your jeans,” Vickey whispered as his lips left hers briefly. Jeremy undid the buttons of his fly, hands fumbling a little until Vickey took over and pushed his jeans off his hips.  He kicked them off his legs onto the floor and then his naked body was against hers at last. This was the first time that they’d been completely naked together and it felt wonderful.  Vickey wrapped a leg around his waist as he lay over her, his body like a furnace against hers but oh so perfect. Her hands explored his warm skin and she felt the hairs on Jeremy’s arms rise as she ran her fingers across his shoulders, feeling every muscle under his taut skin.

“You really are fucking magnificent,” Vickey breathed against his mouth as her hand travelled down to his perfect ass.

“Likewise,” He smiled, his eyes gazing down at her naked form. His hand found her breast and he covered her with a gentle squeeze. A small moan escaped Vickey as she felt the warmth of his hand. Jeremy brought his head down and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing her with his teeth. There was no urgency with his actions: he had all the time in the world to get to know and worship the beautiful woman underneath him.  He was going to take his time with the gentlest of touches and tenderest of kisses. He brought his head up to Vickey’s again, replacing his mouth on her breast with his hand once more and resumed his appraisal of her lips with his own. Vickey’s hips had begun a gentle rocking against his and he responded in kind. He used his spare hand to push himself away from her slightly, his other still tangled in the hair at the base of her neck.

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked again, his fingers at the back of her neck working their magic, melting Vickey back into the sheets.

“Yeah,” She answered, reaching a hand down between them both and making Jeremy inhale sharply as she took him in her hand, hard and eager. “Yeah. Yes.  Oh _fuck_ yes....” 

When he slid home, the room was filled with both their moans, cutting through the relative quiet that had settled over them as they had explored each other.

“Fuck _me_....,” Vickey gasped, her leg around his waist tightening, pulling him in further.

“Trying,” Jeremy shot back, a small smile twitching at the edges of his beautiful mouth as he slowly pulled out of again.  But his eyes gave him away with their lids heavy and the blue-green showing Vickey _everything_ as he slowly pulled out of her again before his hips pushed  back into her slowly again.

Vickey wrapped her other leg around him and he took his weight on both his arms either side of her head so that he could bend down to kiss away that tiny moans that were spilling from her lips, all the while his hips finding their rhythm with the gentlest of thrusts. It was so tender and so gentle that Vickey wanted to weep with the perfectness of it all.  He never took his eyes from hers own and as he slowly increased his speed and, their breathing quickening, it felt like he was looking into her very soul.  But then he always could.  From the very first time he’d looked into her eyes all those months ago, really looked, he could see all of her.  And she couldn’t hide from him, didn’t want to.  She was giving all of herself to him, laying herself bare because she knew he would cherish whatever she gave him. 

Her fingers began to dig into the skin on his back as she felt the waves begin to build inside her. The emotion that they were sharing was raw and precious and it made Vickey’s heart sing. This was what it should be like.  This was what she’d wanted with a partner.  There would be time for hard and fast later but this was not that time.  Now was for the pair of them to express what they were feeling, had been feeling for months.  Jeremy’s kisses became more urgent but still gentle and as Vickey felt the first wave of her climax threaten to break, Jeremy seemed to know.

“Let go baby girl, let me see you.”

That was it; Vickey was gone, gone, gone, crying out Jeremy’s name and arching off the bed as the world shattered into a million tiny perfect pieces.  And she let it because she knew that Jeremy would pick up the pieces and put her world back together perfectly.  He watched her, perfect in her ecstasy, as she came apart underneath him and that was all he needed to follow her over the edge as his world went white.

Jeremy came back to the land of the living to Vickey cradling his face in her hands and kissing the parts of his face that she could reach.  He had the hazy realisation that he had just collapsed on top of her and made to move away.  She tightened her legs around him and kissed him lazily as they lay there entwined together, slightly sweating and breathing heavily.

“Stay,” She said simply.  He nodded tucked his face into the crook of her neck, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

“I’ve got way more endurance than that,” Jeremy murmured into Vickey’s neck.  “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about doing that for months.”

“Me too,” Vickey answered and he could hear the smile in her voice.  “You can do better next time.”

“Hey!” Jeremy groused, giving her hip a gentle swat and she laughed.  “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be good to go.”

“You’d better.”

“Minx.”

Jeremy tightened his arms around her, still not quite able to believe that he got to have her, love her.  Maybe he’d wake up and I would have been a dream.   Until then, he’d make the most of the perfect curves under his hands and the long fingers in his hair.

“Hey, Cali Boy?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

***** ******* ******* ******** ***** 

Outside the bedroom door, despite being disgruntled at having been shut out of the room, Barton was stretched out across the bottom of the door like a furry guardian.  He could sense the happiness of his mistress and he didn’t want anyone or anything interrupting that.  He had never known her to be so completely and utterly happy and The Lodger was the cause of that. 

And now he had someone else to watch over as well as his mistress because anyone that made her happy became a part of his pack.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time slips by as half the gang work like demons and the other half pine.
> 
> There or may not be a few surprises at the end, but there is DEFINITELY a hell of a lot of squealing and fangirling along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to explain and sort of apologise for the amount of time jumps in this chapter. I wanted to get a lot in and round everything up before the final installment. So apologies if it’s not to your liking. 
> 
> Another reason why perhaps it seems a little disjointed is because I wanted to get this posted by the end of today (14th) as it’s bennysemma's birthday today. And seeing as I started writing this fic as a gift to her, I thought I’d best get this chapter finished and posted for her! So, please do wish her Happy Birthday!
> 
> I also want to reiterate that this fic does NOT follow any of the gang’s actual film timelines. I tried to when I started it but then thought, fuck it. I have, however, attempted to get the timeline right for all the Marvel films. If it’s wrong, I’ll try and find a fuck to give.
> 
> Lastly, sorry to those that wanted Tom to be in on the film action. I have no explanation for why he’s not an actor in this fic, but then it is a weird, product of my random brain, AU hybrid.
> 
> TTFN!!

The house settled into an atmosphere of deep contentment over the next few months, each of its inhabitants smugly happy with their lot.  Chris was going for more and more auditions and actually landing the parts which only helped to build his confidence.  Jess got promoted at work and was now doing a role that she’s always wanted.  Tom and Scarlett were sickeningly happy together and Jeremy and Vickey were inseparable.  Although Jeremy and Chris were getting more and more acting work which often took them overseas or across the country to Tinsel Town, Vickey and Jess were more than proud of them.  Even Scarlett had started to get a lot more acting jobs, two of which were actually with Chris.  The group all found it hilarious that the pair of them had had to do a few kissing scenes together but Chris had let his anxiety get the better of him the first time as he hadn’t been sure how Jess would deal with it.  Needless to say, Jess showed him exactly how she felt about it which meant that Jeremy and Vickey got no sleep for about 3 nights in a row.  They’re still not entirely sure how Chris and Jess’ bed managed to withstand it.

One day, Vickey came flying through the front door after work, face flushed and panting whilst Jeremy wondered how the hell she managed to walk in those heels, let alone run which she’s very obviously been doing and it made him grin.

“Where’s Jess?” Vickey demanded, chest heaving as she flicked off her heels so the catapulted across the room and looked like she was getting ready to run a marathon.

“Well, hello to you too mama!” Jeremy chuckled as he took in his girlfriend’s flustered and overexcited state.

“JESS!! _JEEEESSSSSS!_!!” Vickey screamed up the stairs.  A muffled shout answered before Jess appeared at the top of the stairs.

“What?”

“OHMYFUCKINGGODJESS ** _ICANTEVEN_** YOULLNEVERGUESS ** _ITSFINALLYHAPPENING_** ICANT.....”

“Woah there pickle, slow down!” Jess laughed as Vickey grabbed hold of her arms, eyes wild and voice breathless as she tried to get the words out.  Jeremy sat up from his position where he was sprawled on the sofa, a little concerned that Vickey seemed so agitated.  If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she’s taken something.

“MARVEL.... ** _FUCKING_** _**IRON MAN**_....FILM.....” Vickey heaved out between taking massive gulps of air and Jess’ eyes widened comically as she put together the words.

“OH MY FUCKING **_GOD_**!”

The pair of them squealed and jumped up and down hugging each other and Jeremy just shook his head fondly.  He knew his girlfriend was going to be like a 5 year old in sweet shop if he’d managed to translate the squeaking correctly.

And she was going to be pissed when she found that that he already knew about it and hadn’t told her.  Especially when she found out that he already knew who was going to be playing the illustrious Tony Stark.

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

“You, Cali Boy, are a monumental shit of the highest order.”

“I’m..... sorry?”

“You could at last look like you mean it.”

“Come here and I’ll make to up to you.”

“Only if you promise to do that thing with your tongue.”

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

“I have to say, they picked the right man for the job,” Vickey said to Robert a few weeks after the Iron Man announcement.  “Always pictured your face whenever I picked up a Shellhead comic.”

“Aww, you think about me?  That’s so sweet!”

“Ha Ha,” Vickey deadpanned as she swatted Robert’s arm where he was sitting next to her up on the terrace where they were smoking cigars.  “Things are going to get pretty crazy from here on huh?”

“Yup,” Robert replied, slouching further into the cushions and rolling his cigar in between his thumb and forefinger.  “It’s going to be exhausting but so worth it.”

“Susan is going to want to throttle you,” Vickey laughed as she thought about Robert swaggering around at home getting into the Stark character.  As if she didn’t have her hands full already.

“Probably.  It’s lucky I’m so adorable,” Robert smirked and Vickey swatted him again.

“Seriously though, I’m so fucking happy for you.  You deserve this,” Vickey said honestly, fixing Robert with her serious face.

“But......?”

“Just don’t fuck it up,” Vickey said with a blaze in her eyes that Robert knew meant she’s murder him in his sleep if he messed up.  “That arrogant, slutty tin can man means the world to me and if you fuck it up, no-one will ever find the body.”

“Well then.  I know where to come when I need help not fucking it up then, don’t I?” Robert huffed, a grin pulling at his lips.

 

****   ****   ****  ****   ****

 

Robert threw himself into the role of Tony Stark and the group swelled with pride.  He was doing a fantastic job and Vickey watched his star rising again.  She knew that everything was changing, whether for the better she wasn’t sure.  But everything was changing, she could feel it.  There was something in the air, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on but she knew it was going to be big and life changing. 

With Jeremy, Chris and Scarlett all getting more and more work, Tom, Vickey and Jess often found themselves without their respective partners.  It was tough and got lonely but they were all so proud for them that it was worth it.  Tom had more or less moved into the Brownstone by that point, taking over Jeremy’s room seeing as he had moved into the top floor with Vickey.  Jess kept telling him to rent his place out and just move in permanently with the group and eventually he gave in.  It was good to have his best friends close when Scarlett was off on location and he was glad of the company.  He went back to sleeping in Vickey’s bed with her when Jeremy was away and Jess would creep under the covers in the middle of the night if Chris was away as well.

When Jeremy came home one day after a shoot and found that Vickey’s fairly decent sized double bed had been replaced with a brand new super-king, he didn’t question it. 

****   ****  ****  ****   ****

 

“I GOT IT!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I GOT THE FUCKING PART!” Scarlett came hurtling out of Tom’s room months later, blonde hair flying as she slid to a halt in the kitchen where Vickey and Jess were in the middle of making bacon sandwiches.  The three women looked at each other for a moment before Vickey and Jess started squealing as they tackled Scarlett to the floor in a 2-woman tackle hug.

“Not that seeing three hot women all dressed in boxer shorts isn’t fucking hot, but what’s with the squealing?” An amused sounding Jeremy said as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“SHE GOT IT!! SHE GOT THE PART!” Jess shouted ecstatically as Tom came wandering out of his room rubbing his eyes but looking supremely smug.

“Which one?” Jeremy asked, knowing that Scarlett had been auditioning like mad recently, intent on using her rising star to her advantage while she could.

“ ** _BLACK WIDOW_**!” Three overexcited woman answered in unison and Jeremy’s eyes went wide as he threw himself into the pile as Tom looked on in amusement.

 

****   ****   ****   ****  ****  ****

 

Things got crazy after that.  The year started to slip by with the boys and Scarlett going from one job straight to another.  Vickey, Tom and Jess spent their time flying out to LA or staying put and pining at home.  The strain was starting to show a little but they were still so proud of their partners that it helped to soothe the ache of missing them all. 

“Urgh, I’ve got so fucking fat since Jer has been away,” Vickey grumbled, poking her stomach and cursing her dependency on comfort food.

“Me too,” Jess sighed, flopping over on the sofa and reaching for another handful of Doritos.

“Me three,” Tom agreed, snatching the bowl from Jess so he could eat the rest.

“Look at us, we’re pathetic,” Vickey groused, brushing biscuit crumbs off her t-shirt and on to the floor where Barton and Banner snuffled them up.  Even they’d filled out somewhat thanks to all the junk food that always seemed to be in the house.  “We’re like three pathetic pining teenagers.  This has to stop or we’ll never fit into anything decent if we have to walk the red carpet any time soon.”

“We’ll just be waddling after our respective partners whilst stuffing more cookie dough down our gullets,” Tom agreed, patting his stomach and sighing.

“Then we’re agreed: no more junk food and we start jogging,” Jess said sitting up and taking in two horrified faces.  “Or something other than jogging, whatever.”

“Seriously though, we are ridiculous,” Tom said as he slumped back against the sofa cushions. 

“That we are Thomas, that we are.”

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

“We’re having a BBQ this weekend and everyone is coming,” Chris announced a few weeks later when he was home.  “No ifs, no buts.”

“You said butts!” Vickey sniggered and Chris threw a cushion at her from across the room.  He was finally home after a particularly long shoot and had just surfaced after sleeping for 14 hours straight.  Jess was draped over him, determined not to let him out of her sight for the following 4 weeks that he would be home for.

“Always gotta lower the tone,” Chris smirked as Vickey threw the cushion back at him.

“Yup!” Vickey popped the last letter and went back to fixing sandwiches for everyone.  Chris was eating like it was going out of fashion, trying to build up his bulk for his next role. 

He wouldn’t tell everyone what the part was though, just that he was hoping he’d make the final cut and get the part.  And if that meant eating boiled chicken every 4 hours, even during the night, and working out until he came home with every muscle in his body hurting then so be it.  Jess was going quietly mad at the fact that he wouldn’t tell even her what the part was but so far, the Swiss firecracker had managed not explode and threaten him with death of he didn’t tell her.  Especially because he was getting grouchy and by the time he’d finished working out, he was too tired to do much other than flake out on the sofa.

“What’s the occasion anyway?” Vickey asked as Jeremy came wandering downstairs yawning and looking so delicious and crumpled that she was very tempted to just drop the plate of sandwiches she was carrying towards the sofa and Chris and just turn Jeremy around and back up the stairs again.

“Oh nothing,” Jeremy yawned again before he grinned sleepily at his girlfriend and went to wrap her in his arms around her from behind and bury his face in the hair at the back of her neck.  “Just a couple of things we both want to surprise you all with.”

Chris reached up and snagged the plate out of Vickey’s hands before she dropped it on his face as she turned in Jeremy’s arms. 

“Oh really?  Anything you want to share Cali Boy, seeing as I am your girlfriend and all,” Vickey smirked, winding her arms around his neck.

“Nope. You’ll just have to wait for Saturday like everyone else,” Jeremy smirked back, rubbing his nose against Vickey’s in a sickeningly sweet manner so that Chris made fake gagging noises from the sofa next to them.  “So no more asking because we’re not going to tell you, no matter how much you tickle either of us.”

“Fine,” Vickey pouted and Jeremy leaned in to kiss it away.  When she pulled back, Jeremy’s hair had fallen in his eyes.  He’d grown it out for his last role because he didn’t want to have to wear a wig and it made him look adorable.  “You’re hair’s getting long Cali Boy.”

“You like it?” Jeremy took a far enough step back so that he could ruffle his hair and Vickey grinned at him.  He knew that she loved it when his hair was a bit longer as it reminded her of the first time she’s met him when he came swaggering onto her driveway in front of the house.  It was long enough to be falling in his eyes and she loved running her fingers through it when they were lying in bed.  “Sadly, it’s gonna have to go for the next role baby, sorry.”

“I know,” Vickey sighed and pulled Jeremy close again so she could bury her fingers in his hair again.  “Just....not yet OK?  Can you leave it to the absolute last minute?  I like having something to grab onto.”

“If you two don’t stop, you’re going to see my lunch in reverse,” Chris grumbled from the sofa.

“Fuck off Evans.”

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Saturday came and it saw everyone running around in flurry of activity.  Scarlett had only got back from her most recent shoot the night before so it was a full house and a very welcome one. 

Barton watched as his pack hurried about, stacking crates of beer and trying to find room in the fridge for all the meat that Chris had gone out and brought that morning.  He was a very happy dog to have all his charges back under the same roof: it felt right.  He hadn’t liked half of them disappearing for weeks on end as it left his mistress and the remaining pack members sad and lonely.  Now they were all back together, he was happy watching them all together.

People started to arrive in the late afternoon and soon the roof terrace filled with the extended ‘family’.  Although, some of them actually _were_ family as Chris had invited Jess’ mother and brother to the gathering.  Vickey had seen Jess shoot Chris a puzzled look when she’d opened the door and found her family standing there but she hadn’t said anything.  She was already suspicious enough as it was so the appearance of Momma Keil and Tony didn’t seem any more out of the ordinary than Chris eating an entire loaf of bread in the mornings along with 6 eggs.

“He’s finally going to ask her, isn’t he?” Tom murmured as he slid into the space next to Vickey.

“The fact that Mummy Keil and Tony are here would suggest that yes, that’s _exactly_ what this is all about,” Vickey agreed as she took in the people on the roof terrace.  It was everyone that mattered to their group.  Robert, Mark and Benedict were there as well as the Keil contingent and it felt like the close knit gang were finally complete.  It was a gorgeous late summer evening, the weather having been glorious for the past week and everything just felt right.  Everyone who mattered and meant something to Jess was there and Vickey’s face softened as she watched Chris looking at her best friend.  He looked absolutely terrified yet excited to the point of bursting all at the same time.  But the overwhelmingly and obvious emotion plastered across his face was nothing but absolute and complete love.  Vickey felt tears prick at her eyes as she watched them, a symphony of two halves that made a perfect whole.

“You OK darling?” Tom asked, a frown tugging at his brow as he saw Vickey wipe her eyes on the back of her hand.

“Yeah.  Just really happy, y’know?” Vickey answered with a watery smile as Tom passed her a napkin from a nearly by table.  “And proud.  My baby brother is finally all grown up and about to ask my best friend to marry him.”

“I know – look how he’s grown!” Tom laughed and Vickey couldn’t help joining in.  “But I do believe that before he does the whole getting down on one knee thing, our boys have an announcement to make.”

“Ah yes, the top secret news that Jeremy wouldn’t tell me even when I refused to hand over the child lock password on the TiVo box so he could finish Supernatural,” Vickey chuckled.  “And that usually works a treat.”

“What does?” Robert asked as he plonked himself down on Tom’s lap seeing as he was there and he could.

“Taking away Jer’s ability to watch gay angels in trench coats,” Vickey answered and Robert just shrugged.  “Where is Cali Boy anyway?”

“And enter stage left....”Robert said just as Jeremy bounded up to Chris and said something in his ear.

“If I could have your attention please!” Chris shouted across the various conversations going on while tapping his beer bottle with the BBQ tongs he was holding.  “Jeremy and I have an announcement we’d like you all to hear!”

Everyone cheered and turned to face the grinning pair and Jeremy winked across at Vickey with a huge grin on his face. 

“As you all know, the two of us have been keeping something from you all and we wanted to get you all together to tell you.  Life has been crazy busy over the last few months and we wanted to do this right,” Chris said to everyone.  “And now it’s time we put you all out of your misery, as well as the fact that I think Jess is on the verge of killing me in my sleep if I don’t tell her why I’ve been eating my weight in carbs.”

“You’re telling me,” Jess grumbled and everyone laughed as she scowled next to Chris, but there was no heat in it and he curled an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

“As you know, there are a few of us here that have already had the privilege of being offered a contract with Marvel and have signed on the dotted line,” Jeremy continued with a nod towards Robert, Mark and Scarlett.  “And now, Chris and I have the chance to join all three of them.”

“Wait, _WHAT_?!” Vickey exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and staring at Jeremy with wide, excited eyes.

“Yup.  As of last week, Chris and I are officially a part of the Marvel universe,” Jeremy went on, a grin plastered all over his gorgeous face as Vickey just stood and gaped at him.

“You little shit Christopher!” Jess squeaked and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.  “Who? Which part?”

“Well, you’re looking at one Steve Rogers,” Chris laughed and Jess just screeched and threw herself at him.

“And one Clint Barton,” Jeremy finished and Vickey flung herself at him, the sound she made only audible to dogs.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!” Vickey screamed as she pulled back to look at Jeremy.  “CLINT BARTON?! MUTHAFUCKING **_HAWKEYE?_**!”

“Uh-huh,” Jeremy managed before Vickey grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him as though her life depended on it.

“My boyfriend is Captain America,” Jess said, absolutely stunned into nothing but a breathless whisper.  “CAPTAIN FUCKING **_AMERICA_**!!”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that you two will be getting lucky for the rest of your lives” Robert stated as he came over to congratulate the pair.  “Especially if you start bringing the costumes home.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Jess breathed, disentangling herself from Chris long enough to start trying to drag his huge frame towards the door to the house.  “In fact, if you’ll excuse us.....”

“Baby, hang on. There’s something else I want to say,” Chris tugged Jess back towards him.  “There’s another reason why I asked everyone to be here today so before you drag me off downstairs which, by the way, is very rude of you......”

Chris turned Jess to face him as he put his hand into the pocket of his jeans to fish something out.  The next moment, he was getting down on one knee and looking at up Jess who was just staring him, eyes wider than Vickey had ever seen them, hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth.  He opened his hand to reveal a small box which he popped open to reveal the ring he had bought with the help of Robert and Jess’s eyes filled with tears.

“Would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world by saying yes to being my wife?”

There was silence for a few moments, save for a few sniffs that could be heard before Jess took the ring from the box.

“Yes.  Oh fuck me, _yes_!” Jess grinned, tears tracking down her cheeks as she flung herself at Chris, mashing their lips together as everyone cheered and clapped.

“And about fucking time too!” Vickey shouted and the cheers turned to laughter as the assembled band of friends and family descended on the happy couple to hug them both and offer their congratulations. 

It was a perfect moment and Vickey made sure to capture it, freezing it in time in her mind as the moment that she knew she was truly happy.  All their lives were about to become more hectic then they had ever been, but that exact moment right there was that perfect moment that she wanted to make sure she would always remember.  It was the moment that their group truly became a family. 

She knew that everything was about to change, but now she knew that it was changing for the better.  Yes, she knew she would see less of Jeremy and Chris now that they were about to become huge stars and heroes to generations of comic book fans and beyond, but it was all so worth it.  The people she loved more than anyone else were about see their dreams realised and it made her heart sing.  It was going to be tough and it was going to be hard work but it would all be so worth it.  The promise of an exciting, exhausting and totally different future was blowing in on the balmy evening breeze, filling her with hope and she couldn’t wait for them all to make the journey together.

Vickey was surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, the people that she adored and cherished, and the strong arms wrapped around her belonged to the man that she loved with all her heart and soul. 

“You OK mama?” Jeremy whispered in her ear, holding her tight against him, her back to his chest as they watched Jess and Chris smiling, wrapped up in each other and their moment.

“Perfect,” Vickey sighed, leaning back against him so he could brush his lips against her neck.  “Everything is perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!!
> 
> But fear not - there will be an epilogue which may or may not be a wedding ;)


	22. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is - the end.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. What was only supposed to be a couple of cute chapters turned into a monster of sorts. I started out writing this as a short story for the love bennysemma and it just morphed into a full blown AU or sorts. It's been a ton of fun to write, despite the unscheduled hiatus a few chapters back - thanks for sticking with it through that.
> 
> This is the first multi-chapter fic I've actually managed to finish so I feel that some sort of glitter throwing celebration is in order!
> 
> But seriously, thank you so much for sticking with it if you did and for all your lovely, lovely comments. It's meant a lot and kept me going when I felt like just giving up on this and never coming back to it at all.
> 
> And of course, I'd like to thank Jess for giving me the idea in the first place. You, my darling, are a treasure ;)  
> I hope ya'll enjoy this last little bit as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to you all, I adore you!
> 
> V xx

**4 YEARS LATER**

“Do you think _he_ even knows the difference anymore?” Vickey asked Jeremy as they watched Robert flit between people, a knowing smirk plastered on his face and his tie completely askew.  It didn’t seem to matter how many times Susan straightened it for him, 5 seconds later it was half way around his neck again.

“Were they even that different to start with?” Jeremy laughed beer in hand as the summer afternoon sunshine picked up the copper in his hair.

“Do you _really_ want to get into that again?” Vickey grinned and leant in to kiss her partner.  “You want me to get started on the differences between Robert and Tony Stark?”

“You know I love it when you go all geek fanwoman,” Jeremy murmured against her lips.  “It’s fucking hot how passionate you get about it.”

Vickey gave him a half hearted shove but he wasn’t lying.  When the whole group went out for dinner with Joss before they started filming the Avengers and Vickey had found out about the fact that Hawkeye wasn’t going to wearing purple, she’d ended up in a heated and passionate debate with Joss about the subject.  When they’d got home, Jeremy had fucked her up against the front door, unable to wait to get to even get to the sofa.  All the while he’d whispered in Vickey’s ear about how fucking sexy it was when she got so fiery about something she loved.  Afterwards, when they were a mess of sweat, limbs and torn clothing on the floor, Jeremy had confessed that he didn’t even realise it was a thing for him until he’d seen her arguing with Joss. 

“Not here Barton, later.  But only if you wear the outfit,” Vickey purred.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

It had been a whirlwind 4 years that none of them could have foreseen.  Chris, Scarlett and Jeremy had gone from film to film to film, Jeremy more so than the rest.  In fact, Vickey had barely seen him.  She’s pretty sure that if she added up all the rare weekends off, the stolen nights when one of them had been on a plane for more than a day just for a few hours together, she would have seen Jeremy for the grand total of about 3 months out of the last 2 years.  It had been unbelievably tough and at times, she’d wondered if it was even worth it if that’s how it was always going to be.  But then Jeremy would call her or Skype, they’d talk about it and just hearing his gorgeous voice was enough to dispel any doubts she’d been having.  She’d been seeing much more of him lately, what with some serious downtime for him. That and the fact that he’d finally managed to convince her to quit working for other people when she could be working for him as his accountant instead.  She’d finally given in and quit her job, setting up office at home.

And home was now the other side of the country in the Canyons.  It was closer to work for Jeremy which made life easer all round.  They couldn’t quite let the Brownstone in Boston go though and as soon as Jeremy and Chris were making big money, they’d made the then current owner an offer he couldn’t refuse and they’d bought the place outright.  Chris hated to leave his home town so he and Jess had made it their own.  The pair stayed with Jeremy and Vickey whenever Chris had to be in LA and vice versa.

Times had certainly changed.  Jeremy had been twice nominated for an Oscar and had a pile of other awards under his belt, each of which had pride of place in a cabinet back in the Canyons house that Jeremy had made himself.  It had turned out that he was a dab hand at house building, as well as rebuilding cars.  Vickey was working more and more on that side of his life than his personal accounts, not that she was complaining in the slightest because it meant that whenever he was home, he ditched the designer clothes and slipped into his old jeans and raggedy t-shirts that she loved so much.

Chris’ career had gone from strength to strength too.  After a slew of romantic comedies, he’d taken on some much more serious roles and was getting some serious critical acclaim.  He was doing so well that Jess was able to quit her job to study for her vet exams.  She’d passed with flying colours of course and she’d set up her own clinic, poaching Benedict for herself.  The pair of them now ran the clinic together and it gave Jess all the freedom she needed to take off after Chris whenever she wanted,  knowing that the practice was in the safe and more than capable hands of Benedict. 

Tom and Scarlett had gone from strength to strength, still together 4 years later.  He’d even proposed a few months back while they were all in London for a well earned but short holiday while Scarlett did some filming there. 

They all missed each other of course, and it wasn’t always easy to get everyone together.  Working on the Marvel films had helped though as more often than not, more than one of them was on set at the same time.  And when the Avengers had been in production, it had been some of the best times that the group had had together.  The entire cast and crew had become a close knit group and although they all worked incredibly hard, it had been so much fun. The group had even gained a few new ‘family’ members in the shape of Clark, Chris and Joss, who all seemed to around more often than not.  And with them came their wives and children so the group had swelled.  They all got together whenever they could but it was Boston that they all came back to eventually.

And that’s where they were now, back in Boston with family and friends for the day that, thanks to Chris’ hectic work timetable, had been rescheduled more times than Vickey cared to remember.  But they were all _finally_ together in one place and all with a few months off before the next round of filming and press tours kicked off.  Jeremy and Chris between them had done some remodelling on the house so now the whole roof was a terrace and more than big enough to hold the 20 or so people that made up the group’s now extended family.  It was coming towards the end of the summer but the weather was just glorious and not unlike it had been that day when Chris had got down on one knee and asked Jess to make an honest man out of him.  It was one of the reasons that they had all wanted to come back to the Brownstone for today really: it had just felt right.

Vickey watched as Chris never left Jess’ side while they talked to everyone, his arm firmly and protectively around her shoulders.  He was comically huge next to her thanks to having bulked up again for the second Captain America film.  Jess was absolutely tiny compared to him and it still, after all the years that she’d known them together, made Vickey smile softly.  They looked so happy and Vickey couldn’t help the tears that threatened, not for the first time that day.  Jess looked as though she was glowing, perfectly at ease in a pair of ratty old jeans that Vickey was sure used to be Chris’, and an old t-shirt of Jeremy’s that she’d taken a shine to.  It was stretched beyond belief and sliding off one shoulder but she looked amazing.  Vickey was so happy for them.  Her ‘brother’ and her best friend, about to take that step together and she couldn’t be happier for them.

“Ladies, gentleman and......pooches,” Robert suddenly announced, aiming his last comment at Barton and Banner who were sprawled out on the warm decking.  “It’s time we got this show on the road!”

Vickey and Jeremy moved over to where Chris and Jess were standing in front of Robert, each taking up position behind them: Jeremy behind Chris and Vickey behind Jess.  A contented quiet settled over the roof top, everyone waiting for Robert to begin.

“All you gorgeous people are here today to witness the marriage of Christopher and Jessica by none other than yours truly,” Robert began, getting a laugh from everyone.  “It’s been four years in the making and I, for one, am glad that Christopher sent out the call to assemble and get us all here today to celebrate with them both.”

“Here! Here!” Tom shouted from somewhere behind Jeremy and Jess nearly swallowed her tongue laughing. 

“Some of you may be wondering where the proper wedding type, marrying person is and why I just keep talking at you all,” Robert went on, noticing a few confused looking faces among the guests.  “Well, that would be me.  Yes folks, I went and got myself ordained, weddinged, marriage approved or whatever it is they call it.  So yeah, I get to marry these two wonderful people.  Although, I’m a bit peeved that my Captain is marrying someone other than his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

This time it was Vickey’s turn to giggle snort, blushing furiously at the ridiculous noise it made.  She should have known that Robert wouldn’t go with a normal, conventional ceremony.  But she was very glad that he hadn’t.

“I met these two beautiful people at a party on this very roof,” Robert began, looking from Chris to Jess, then at Jeremy and Vickey.  “A party at which I also had the pleasure in watching another romance blooming, am I right?  I think it’s safe to say that I can work a little relationship magic wherever I go.  But seriously, these two have become some of my best friends and I couldn’t be happier that they’re letting me do this for them.”

“So, without further ado, and whilst the planet isn’t under attack from weird alien things, let’s get this show on the road!” Robert straightened up a little and tried to look serious, failing miserably if the huge grin on his face was anything to go by.  “Now, do you, Christopher ‘Steve Rogers’ Evans, take Jessica ‘Swiss Firecracker’ Keil here to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

And do you, Jessica ‘Sassy Pants’ Keil, take Christopher ‘Booty’ Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Jess sniggers, desperately trying to get her giggles under control.

“The rings, if you please good people..”

Vickey reached around Jess to hand her Chris’ wedding band, tears in her eyes as she met Jess’ own watery ones.  Jess turned back around and took Chris’s enormous hand in her own, positioning the ring over the end of his wedding finger.

“We’ve been together for longer than I can remember.  We’ve been through some tough times but we’ve also been through the best times.  And some crazy times too but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.  When you came running into my life with a sick pup in your arms I knew it was meant to be, as corny as that sounds.  But it wasn’t just the love of my life that I found that day; I found my best friend too,” Jess’ turned as she said it to look at Vickey, reaching a hand behind her to entwine her fingers with her best friend’s before turning back to face Chris. “And for that, I will _always_ be thankful.  And I’m sure that Vix is thankful too, now that someone else has to deal with you!”  Everyone laughed and Vickey rolled her eyes at Chris from over the top of Jess’ head.   “I love you my beautiful boy.  I love you more than cake and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jess slid the ring all the way onto Chris’ finger and Vickey couldn’t help the little sniffle that escaped.  Jeremy looked around Chris’ huge shoulder to make sure she was OK, smiling fondly when he saw his partner try to discreetly wipe her nose on a tissue.  He then nudged Chris gently in the back whose eyes were getting suspiciously damp looking.  He took Jess’ hand in his and held the ring at the tip of her wedding finger.

“As much as the reason we met isn’t the most romantic, well, not romantic _at all_ really, I’m glad it happened.  I met my soul mate that day I came rushing in with my mutt so really, I guess we should be thanking Banner for getting sick,” the group turned to look at the French bulldog who just huffed and flopped back down on the decking next to Barton.  “I promise to always love you and to always cherish you, come rain or shine, good times and bad, because you’re my everything.  You both are.” Chris reached out his other hand to place it lovingly over Jess’ stretched and protruding belly, splaying his fingers out as his eyes softened impossibly.  “My two beautiful girls, who I love more than pizza and beer and who I promise to protect and try to be the best I can be for you both.”

Vickey couldn’t help it then, a sob escaping her lips at Chris’ words.  She had promised Chris that she’d try not to cry, seeing as it would set him off.  She clapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late.  When she looked up, tears were trickling down Chris’ cheeks and she saw Jeremy offer him a tissue.  Chris huffed a laugh before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jess’ baby bump before straightening up again and sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Alright!” Robert said, his voice a little unsteady as he clapped his hands together.  “And now, by the power invested in my by the state of yadda yadda yadda, it is my great and irrepressible pleasure to pronounce you both man and wife.  Now kiss her my Captain, before I do.”

Everyone cheered as Chris pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her as though his life depended on it.  Vickey wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as Jeremy claped Chris on the back and stepped around him to take Vickey in his arms. 

“You OK mama?” Jeremy asked, turning his head slightly to kiss just below Vickey’s ear.

“Yeah.  It’s just..... I’m just really, _really_ happy for them, y’know?” Vickey sniffled into Jeremy’s neck. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy pulled back so that he could look at Vickey, swiping a thumb across her cheek to catch the tears there.  “You wanna do this too one day?”

“Maybe,” Vickey managed a weak smile.  “Depends who does the asking.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeremy smirked and tilted his head to one side as he looked at her.  “And how about if it was the world’s greatest marksman?”

“I dunno Cali Boy,” Vickey mimicked his head tilt with a smirk of her own.  “Maybe you should go put on the suit and try asking, see what happens.”

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

As evening fell and the celebrating went on, Barton took in the sight from his vantage point next to Banner on one of the benches around the edge of the terrace. 

His pack had grown over the past few years, new members expanding the family and he couldn’t be happier.  If a dog’s heart could burst from happiness and pride, his would.  His mistress was happily settled at last and his companion’s Humans were expecting the newest pack member.  And the new addition would be different to the others because she would be just that: new.  A brand new Human to watch over and protect.  Barton let out a long, contented sigh and let his head flop down onto his paws in front of him, Banner shifting next to him.  As his eyes drifted closed, he let the laughter and scent of home, happiness and family envelop him. 

His pack was safe and happy.

And in the end, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
